Takashi's Big Bad Brother
by An average Disturbed Fan
Summary: Tetsuya Komuro is the brother of Takashi Komuro. He is 18 years old. He is the black sheep of the family and the only family member he got along was Takashi. He lived alone since he ran away from the house. Now that the world is infected with some kind of disease he goes to Takashi's school to help him survive. (OC X Saeko)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this ^^**

0000000000

A mysterious, lethal disease is on the loose worldwide. The city of Tokunosu is no different. The living dead attack the living and when bitten the living turns into one of them.

The road leading to the Fujimi high school was in chaos. There were small fires, crashed vehicles, dead corpse, and the zombies attacking the living people. A motorcycle with one man was driving through the road.

The man was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black leather sleeveless jacket, dark blue jeans that goes inside his knee high leather boots, and a motorcycle goggles. He has spiky black hair. He has a chain on his right waist. He was slim yet muscular body and has a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder

A group of zombies noticed him and walked up to him but the motorcycle was too fast. The man kept on dodging the zombies and obstacles

Man thoughts – be alright bro.. please be safe! I'm coming!

The man kept on driving towards Fujimi high school

0000000000

The man arrived at the school. The gate was open and he saw dozens of zombies around

Man – my god..

The man got off his motorcycle and put his goggles on his forehead.

This man is Tetsuya Komuro

Tetsuya grabbed two machetes on the side of the motorcycle and turned around to see three zombies approaching him. Tetsuya swung his left machete and slashed the first zombie's torso. He kicked the other one and beheaded the third one before running towards the building

0000000000

Tetsuya was in the hallway slashing through the zombies. He slashed a zombie and side right kicked it to the locker. He ran up to another zombie and jump left kicked it pushing it to the wall. Another zombie tried to bite him but he slashed its face with his right machete

Tetsuya – haa!

Tetsuya stabbed the head of the zombie who hit the wall. He pulled his left machete and turned to the hallway. There were more zombies walking to him

Tetsuya – there's no end of them!

A zombie tried to grab him but he dodged it and kicked it away

Tetsuya – Takashi! Takashi! Its me, Tetsuya! Where are you!?

Tetsuya then heard a scream

Tetsuya – what? Who was that?

Tetsuya turned to another hallway where the scream was heard. He started running towards the scream

0000000000

Tetsuya arrived in an open area and saw a group of students. One was a girl with long brown hair. She was carrying a headless mop. The other one was a violet haired girl carrying a wooden katana. The other one was a fat guy with a modified nail gun. Next to him was a terrified pink haired girl, her hair was tied to a ponytail. Another was an older woman with long blonde hair. And lastly a student he recognized. Its his brother, Takashi Komuro. They took out most of the zombies already but a zombie got up and tried to attack the brown haired girl

Tetsuya – look out!

Tetsuya threw his left machete and hit the zombie on the head. Everyone except the stunned pink haired girl gasped at this. The zombie who was hit with the machete fell down. The students turned to who it was and Takashi smiled

Takashi – Tetsuya? Is that you?

Tetsuya – hey there bro

Takashi – thank god you're okay, what are you doing here?

Tetsuya – I couldn't just leave my bro alone with all of this

Tetsuya turned to the dead zombies

Tetsuya – what's going on?

Takashi – I don't really know

The violet haired girl spoke who was Saeko Bushijima spoke

Saeko – who is this Komuro?

Takashi – this is my older brother

Tetsuya – my name's Tetsuya, you must be Takashi's friends?

Saeko – no, we just met earlier

Tetsuya – I see

Tetsuya turned to the brown haired girl who was Rei Miyamoto

Tetsuya – are you ok?

Rei – y-yeah.. thank you

The pink haired girl spoke as she stood up. She was Saya Takagi

Takagi – why are you guys being so warm and fuzzy? Why are you being so polite Miyamoto? You flunked last year, you're the same age as she is

Takashi – what are you talking about Takagi?

Takagi – don't talk to me like I'm stupid! I'm smarter than all of you combined! You should be lucky that I'm in the same school as you! I'm a.. I'm a..

Saeko approached Saya and put her hand on her left shoulder

Saeko – its ok, that's enough.

Takagi looked on the mirror to her right

Takagi – look at me.. all of these blood stains.. I have to take these to the cleaners.

Saya began to cry on Saeko. Tetsuya grabbed his other machete and turned to Takashi

Tetsuya – lets go to somewhere safe. We cant stay in the open

Takashi – alright

0000000000

Later they locked themselves in the faculty room. Takashi and the fat student named Hirano Kohta was barricading the door while the others were resting

Takashi – what do you think?

Hirano – yeah

Saeko – I think that's enough, lets take a quick break

Tetsuya already got all of their names. His brother was Takashi Komuro, the fat student was Hirano Kohta, the violet haired girl was Saeko Bushijima, the pink hair was Takagi Saya, the brown hair was Rei Miyamoto, and the older woman who was the school nurse was Shizuka Mariwaka

Hirano walked to Takagi who was in the bathroom washing her face

Hirano – uhm.. just wondering. Are you ok?

Saya put her glasses and turned to him

Saya – huh?

Hirano flinched and blushed a bit

Hirano – y-you.. were glasses?

Saya tossed a towel on his face

Saya – shut up! My contact lenses kept on moving around!

Saya walked out of the bathroom. The towel on Hirano's face fell down and revealed his smile

Hirano – she wears glasses..

Rei handed Takashi a bottle of water

Rei – here you go?

Takashi – oh, thanks

Takashi drank a couple of gulps

Takashi – ah.. Tetsuya, do you wants some?

Tetsuya – nah, I'm good

Takashi – dr. Marikawa, where's the car key?

Shizuka – oh.. its in my purse somewhere

Shizuka started to look around her purse

Saeko – are you sure your car is big enough to fit all of us?

Shizuka – well now that I think about it.. no

Takashi – what about you Tetsuya? What did you use to get here?

Tetsuya – I used my motorcycle. But.. you know how small motors are

Saeko – what about the school bus we use the club's away games? Looks like the keys are in the wall hook.

Hirano took a peek outside

Hirano – hey guys, I see the bus

Shizuka – that's fine, but where are we going?

Takashi – we're going to make sure that our families are ok. We'll start with the families who lives the closest from here. If you're worried about your family we'll bring them with us. After that we'll look for a safe place and..

Takashi suddenly stopped

Tetsuya – bro?

Takagi – what's wrong?

Takashi has his eyes on the TV. Rei was stunned while looking at the TV.

Rei – what is this..?

They all turned to the TV

Tetsuya – someone turn the volume up

Saeko grabbed the remote and turned the volume up

Reporter – the government has begun to consider the emergency measures of the outbreaks that had been occurring in the locations around the city. However all the political..

Takashi – outbreaks? What do they mean outbreaks!? 

Saeko turned the channel

Reporter – its been feared that more than ten thousand had been victimized in the Kotama area so far. The governor has already called-

A gun was shot

Reporter – already.. declared the state of emergency. And requested the emergency disaster relief..

More guns were fired. The cam showed that the body bags stood up and the police were shooting them

Reporter – it's a gunshot, the police are finally using firearms, from what I can see- no.. noo! Ahh, aaaahhh!

The cam was dropped on the ground. The TV blurred and showed the news in the studio.

Reporter – there.. appears to be a problem our remote. From now on we'll bring you the story from inside the studio. The condition outside seems extremely chaotic so stay indoors unless its absolutely necessary to go outside. We'll bring you more stories as long as its safe to cover the current situation from the sight

Takashi angrily punched the desk.

Takashi – is that all? Why didn't they tell us anything else?

Takagi – they're afraid to be causing a panic

Rei – a panic?

Takagi – yeah you idiot. First panic then chaos. And chaos causing disruption of order. And then.. when order's disrupted.. well you should just hand it over to the walking corpses.

Reporter – this unusual biological phenomenon that has spread through out north America has been yet to put under control. Government authorities had evacuated the white house. And will relocate to a command centre aboard an aircraft carrier George Washington. There are reports of the transfer of power is in preparation in the use of tactical warhead to combat the infestation. We had been currently lost contact with Moscow, Beijing has been set ablaze, London has maintained order, while in Paris and Rome there are reports of looting. The government officials has declared the state of marshal law currently th-

The TV blurred again

Takashi – so they're everywhere

Hirano – that's crazy! Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning.

Rei – I cant believe this.. this happened all around the world in the matter of a few hours..

Rei grabbed Takashi's right sleeve

Rei – but they'll stop it right? I mean they have to stop it. From spreading, I mean. Everything's going back to normal soon

Takagi – that's not going to happen.

Takashi – why do you have to be so blunt about it?

Takagi – this is a pandemic, there's nothing we can do

Tetsuya – she's right, a pandemic likely unstoppable

Shizuka – ah.. a pandemic?

Takagi – its an outbreak of infectious disease. The entire world is experiencing the same outbreak.

Takashi – so what? Its some kind of epidemic?

Takagi – this is exactly like the Spanish flu in 1918. More than 600million people got infected and 50million people died from it. Remember how much a panic swine flu caused? Well square that

Shizuka – not to be disagreeable but I think this is more like the Black Death from the 14th century

Takagi – one third of the European population died, you're smarter than you look.

Takashi – so how did the outbreak finally end?

Shizuka – well there are many theories, it usually stops when too many humans die. There wouldn't be anymore people to spread the disease

Hirano – but now, all the dead people still moving start attacking you.

Saeko – are you saying there's no reason for this outbreak to stop?

Tetsuya – and if its not going stop our entire lives will be all about fighting those things

Shizuka – the weather's going to be hot. They might not be able to move and their flesh decomposes and they become skeletons

Saeko – how long does it take for that to happen?

Shizuka – in summer some parts of the body could become skeletal within twenty days. But it takes considerably longer during winter. A couple of months, that's not too terribly long

Takagi – you're kidding. She's not as smarter than she looks

Takashi – so what are you saying?

Takagi – medical logic doesn't apply to those dead corpses that move around attacking humans. Worst care scenario they might never decompose

Tetsuya – and the only way to stop them is making sure they're more dead than they are now

Saeko – first thing's we should find out as if our families are ok. Then we need to find somewhere safe to hold out for a while. But no matter where we go, we're going to need a plan. Teams, we need to team up

Everyone then got ready. They all got their weapons and their belongings. Takashi got his baseball bat, Saeko was holding her wooden katana sword, Saya fixed her glasses, Shizuka got her bag, Rei got her headless mop, and Tetsuya got both of his machetes

Saeko – we should try to pick up survivors whenever we can

Tetsuya – lets do that

Rei – what's the best way out of here?

Takagi – sorry to break it to you stupid but we're just have to go up the front

Takashi – lets go

They opened the door and revealed two zombies. Hirano pointed his nail gun at them and shot them both. All of them ran out as Takashi smacked a zombie to his left while Tetsuya slashed a zombie to his right

0000000000

They were at the stairs and were planning their next move

Saeko – don't engage in a fight unless its necessary. Do whatever you can to avoid a fight

Takagi – remember they're sensitive to sounds so keep it quite. And they're strong enough to rip through regular doors so once they got a hold of you they'll be tearing you to shreds, so be careful

They then heard a scream. Nearby at another stairs there were five students. Two girls and three guys, they are cornered by the zombies. The guys had weapons. The one who was in the front was holding a bat

Girl 1 – T-Takuzo..

Takuzo – stay back!

A zombie tried to grab Takuzo but was shot in the head by Hirano. Takuzo was frozen in fear as the zombie fell down dead. Both Saeko and Tetsuya used the side handles to jump towards the zombies on the group and took out a zombie each. Takashi used the stairs and smacked a zombie. Rei stabbed and kicked a zombie who was climbing at the stairs. Two remaining zombies were approaching the group but were took out by Saeko

Girl 2 – uhm.. thank you

Saeko – keep it down, is anyone bitten yet?

Girl 2 – what? No, no one

Tetsuya – you sure?

Girl 2 – yes. I'm sure

Rei – it looks ok

Takashi – we're getting out of here, do any of you want to come with us?

Takuzo – sure

0000000000

All of them along with the group of random students stopped by the stairs leading to the front entrance. The path was blocked by multiple zombies

Takashi – man, there's a bunch of them

Takagi – for all I can tell they're only sensitive to sounds. They cant see us so its pointless to hide from them

Takashi – why don't you prove that theory?

Saeko – but even if we keep on moving through the school. Once we get attacked we're going to be stuck

Rei – we have to go through the gate. We don't have any choice

Tetsuya – but with a group of them down their, its going to be rough getting into the bus

Saeko – someone has to confirm Takagi's theory

Tetsuya – I'll go

Takashi – no bro, I'll go

Rei – no, you stay. I'll go

Saeko – I think I should go

Takashi – I think you should just standby just in case

Tetsuya – you sure about this bro? Its dangerous

Takashi – yeah I'm sure

Rei – Takashi, why?

Takashi – I don't know

Rei – you don't know?

Takashi turned to Rei and smiled

Takashi – seriously, I don't know

Takashi walked down the stairs

Rei – Taka-

Saeko – don't

Saeko grabbed Rei

Saeko – I understand but you cant interfere with him. This is his decision

Tetsuya – she's right, all we could do now is have faith.

Takashi reached the ground floor and quietly walk in the centre. He was very nervous but he kept his cool. He was holding his bat tight just in case. He stopped on the centre and no zombie noticed him. The others were ready to jump in just in case he'll get attacked. Takashi looked around and so far no zombie notices him. A zombie walked up to him and opened its mouth. Takashi paled in fear as he stepped back but the zombie walked pass him. He was sweating a lot but kept his cool now as he confirmed Saya's theory

Takashi thoughts – so they really cant see me. In that case..

Takashi grabbed a shoe on the ground and threw it to the locker creating a crashing sound. The zombies heard this and started walking to the locker. Takashi quietly ran to the opposite direction where the door was and opened it. The others quietly followed. Tetsuya grabbed the other door and held it open as the others ran outside. One of Takuzo's friends who was holding a metal rod accidentally hit the stair handles. The sound echoes through the school grounds. Everything paused for a second until the zombies started roaring and howling

Takashi – RUN!

Everyone started running as the zombies were all approaching them.

Takagi – why'd you open your big mouth!? We could've taken the ones who were close by if you hadn't said anything!

A zombie tried to bite Takagi from behind but Saeko smacked it away. Rei kicked a zombie

Rei – the noise would've echoed anyway! Just start swinging!

Hirano pointed his nail gun at the zombies but couldn't decide which one to shoot frist

Hirano – they're too many!

A flying machete hit the nearest zombie on the head. It fell down as Tetsuya walked over to it and pulled the machete out.

Tetsuya – start by the ones who are the closest!

Takashi charged at the second nearest zombie and smacked it away. He then swung his bat backwards to splash the blood off

Takashi – forget talking, just run!

All of them started running while hitting the zombies who were the closest. They turned to a corner and ran towards the school bus. They ran past the zombies and hit the ones who were about to grab them. A zombie blocked their way but Takashi smacked him aside. Takashi and Saeko were on the front. Saeko used his sword and smacked two zombies off. Tetsuya was the second one to follow. He swung both his machetes and slashed two zombies. Next is Rei who was smacking the zombies with her mop. Hirano near Rei and kept on firing his nail gun. Takuzo smacked a zombie but another one grabbed him. Takuzo tried punching it but ended up biting his right forearm. Another bit his other arm. More zombies grabbed him and started biting him while he collapsed on the ground.

Girl 2 – Takuzo!

The second girl tried to run back but Saya grabbed her

Saya – just forget him! Once you're bitten its pointless!

The second girl swayed her arm. She turned to Saya as tears rolled down her cheeks and swung her head both side before running back

Saya – wait a minute! You heard me, right? He's not going to make it, why are you going back to him!?

Shizuka – I understand. If the world would turn into this, I'd rather die with the person that I love

Saya – oh shut up dr. bleeding heart!

A zombie tried to grab Saya but Hirano shot it

Hirano – don't you worry Takagi!

Saya – you rude little fatso, how dare you interrupt me while I'm talking. Why would you do that!?

Hirano – I don't know because I really like your voice

Hirano turned to her smiling

Saya – huh?

Saya raised her eyebrow. They finally arrived in the bus. Takashi smacked another zombie while Tetsuya slashed a zombie's head off

Takashi – Ms. Shizuka, the key!

Shizuka – right!

Shizuka opened the door and ran to the driver's seat. Saya and Hirano followed in. Hirano opened the window

Hirano – target confirmed, got a clear shot, all good, aim, ready..

Saya – hurry up and shoot the damn thing!

Takashi, Saeko, and Tetsuya were taking out the zombies while the others ran inside.

Tetsuya saw the last one ran inside

Tetsuya – that's all of them

Saeko – lets go, everyone's inside

Takashi – you go, ladies' first

Shizuka started the engine

Shizuka – huh? Its different from my little car. Lets see gas, clutch, break..

Takashi was about to close the door when he heard a voice calling "wait". They all turned to a teacher with three guys and three girls running towards them

Takashi – who's that!?

Saeko – that's Mr. Shidou from class 3-A

Rei grinded her teeth in anger

Rei – Shidou..!

Shizuka – we can go now!

Takashi – wait just a little bit longer!

Shizuka – they're in front of us. Anymore and we might not be able to drive through here

Takashi – run them down

Saya – if dr. boobs drives through that many we'll flip the bus

Tetsuya – shit. Takashi, we'll cut down the bastards in the front until the other get here!

Takashi – right!

Takashi tried to get out but Rei grabbed him

Rei – we don't have to save him!

Tetsuya – what? Why?

Takashi – what do you mean we don't have to save him!?

Rei – we don't have to save him! We should just leave him here to die!

The other group were still running towards the bus

Shidou – hurry everyone! You're going to be alright!

Girl – ok Mr. Shidou!

Shidou thoughts – but I'm not even sure if they can make it there at this rate

A male student tipped down and crashed

Guy – argh.. I spring my ankle, help me up!

Shidou – poor boy, how tragic.

Shidou smiled

Shidou – well, I guess that's it for you then

Shidou kicked him off. The student was grunting in pain

Shidou – the world we've known is over. The powerless has no place for the new one

Shidou walked away as the zombies started gathering around the student. Shidou walked inside the bus and Takashi closed the door

Takashi – ok go!

Shizuka – hang on!

Shizuka kicked the gas and the bus drove through the school grounds

Saya – to the gate!

Shizuka – I know!

Shizuka saw multiple zombies ahead. She hesitated to turn but stopped

Shizuka – they're not humans anymore, they're not people anymore, they're not alive anymore!

Shizuka drove faster and bumped into the zombies ahead. She then bumped into the gate and drove away

0000000000


	2. Chapter 2

After getting out of school they were still driving forward

Takashi – cant believe we did it

Hirano – yeah

Tetsuya – I thought we'd be goners back there. But we made it out

Shidou – thank god we did

Shidou turned to Saeko

Shidou – I take it you'd been appointed leader?

Saeko – there's no such thing. We just work together to survive that's all

Shidou – that's no good, in order to survive we definitely need a leader. A leader who bares everything. With valour, with confidence

Rei turned to Takashi and whispered

Rei – you'll regret this. I guarantee that you'll regret helping him

Guy 1 – the city!

The bus passed through a road that has a good view of the city. There's black smokes in different areas. And most of the parts are deserted.

Guy 2 – like I said, its only dangerous if we keep going! First of all, why did we have to go with Komuro and the others!? You were the ones who decided to go back into the city! Why didn't we just look for a safe place inside the school. If you ask me we were better off where we were

Guy 3 – he's right, I agree with him. we should barricade ourselves in th-

Shizuka stopped the bus and turned to the others.

Shizuka – ok you all that's enough. I cant focus on the driving with all these yelling!

Guy 2 – y-yeah whatever

Saeko – how about you tell me what you wanna do?

Guy 2 – I just cant stand this guy!

He pointed at Takashi

Guy 2 – I hate him!

Hirano tried to jump in with his nail gun but Saya stopped him. Tetsuya grabbed one of his machetes just in case something goes wrong. Takashi stood up and turned to the guy

Takashi – why? What the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even know you

The guy tried to approach Takashi. Tetsuya was about to stand up but Rei smacked the guy in his stomach

Guy 2 – ugh!

The guy crashed on the floor groaning in pain

Rei – asshole

Shidou started clapping and walked forward

Shidou – bravo, simply outstanding teamwork. I'm impressed, I compliment both of you.

Takashi's eyes narrowed

Shidou – at any rate. A conflict like that only proves my point. We need a leader, we do. Surely neither of you wants such a difficult responsibility, on your shoulders

Saya – so you're going to run for the position then?

Shidou – I'm a teacher ms. Takagi and while mature. All of you are barely in your teens

Tetsuya – what about me? I'm an adult

Shidou – but judging by your appearance you're not the type to have difficult responsibility

Tetsuya – and you're the type who uses sweet talk to corrupt others while sneakily crawls to the top

Shidou – we all do respect but I was referring to your age. You must be past eighteen but I'm in my thirties. That alone makes it clear on who's qualified on the job. I have experience

Shidou turns around and held his hand to the others

Shidou – while just moments ago I saved these brave students from danger. What do you say guys?

The random students one by one stood up clapping. Shidou bowed down before turning to the others

Shidou – there, its been decided. The majority makes the choice quite clear, yes?

Rei suddenly got out of the bus

Takashi – Rei!

Rei – no way! I wont do it! I'm not staying here with him!

Takashi – get back on the bus

Shidou – well there's nothing I can do if you don't want to act in accordance with all of us

Takashi – what us? What are you talking about?

Tetsuya then held his left machete to Shidou's throat. Shidou froze and turned to him

Tetsuya – you may be a leader but you're not our leader. From now on you play the big daddy with those students who clapped at your face, while me and my brother's group will be staying away from you. The majority made you a leader there but the majority of you being a creep made me want to kill you

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes

Tetsuya – don't make the majority even bigger to the point where I need to kill you. If you understand that then shut up before I vomit

Shidou stepped back glaring at Tetsuya as he lowered his machete

Saya – thank god Komuro's brother is here to close that creeps mouth

Hirano grinned. Takashi ran out the bus

Saya – Komuro!

Rei was walking towards the nearby tunnel. Takashi grabbed Rei's wrist

Takashi – get back on the bus. When we get to the city we'll get off. That's why I don't want you to leave

Rei – that's why I told you you'd regret this!

Takashi – no! We'll both regret this!

They all then heard an engine

Tetsuya – that sounds like a speeding bus or a truck

Saeko – ok you need to punch it!

Shizuka – r-right!

There was a runaway bus filled with zombies. The bus hit a destroyed car and was flipped towards the tunnel. Takashi grabbed Rei and leaped inside the tunnel. The bus crashed on the mouth of the tunnel sealing the path. The bus was then set on fire.

Tetsuya – Takashi!

Tetsuya hurried out while Saeko followed. Tetsuya and Saeko stopped before the fire

Tetsuya – Takashi! You ok!

Saeko – Komuro!

Both of them saw flaming zombies come out of the bus. They stepped back and readied their weapons.

Takashi – at the police station! Meet up at the east police station!

Takashi shouted at a gap between the tunnel and the bus

Saeko – what time!?

Takashi – seven o'clock! If not today then tomorrow at the same time!

Flaming rubble fell down and closed the gap. The flaming zombies was approaching Tetsuya and Saeko. Tetsuya swung his machete and killed one. They were about to attack the others when the zombies fell down

Tetsuya – fire can kill them too huh? Well that's a useful hint for us

Saeko – yeah

Tetsuya – lets go!

They ran back to the bus

Saeko – looks like we're not taking this freeway anymore

Shizuka – ok, I'll turn around and find another way

Shizuka turned the bus around

0000000000

The next day on the bus they found a road that leads to the city. But there was a traffic. Now they are stuck in the traffic

Shidou – exactly, that's why we need to secure a safe place first. Then make moves together, rather than making random moves on our own. Is that why you formed a leader?

Saeko was on a seat in the front with her wooden sword. She has her eyes closed. Saya and Hirano were sitting together. Hirano was sleeping while Saya. Tetsuya was sitting nearby cleaning the blood on his machetes and keeping an eye on Shidou unless he does something he doesn't really like

Shidou – truly we should wait until we are ready to act as a discipline group. To confirm the safety of our family members.

Shidou continued his speech while Saya shook Hirano

Saya – Hirano, stop!

Hirano woke up

Hirano – oh, morning Takagi. Is it time to get up already

Saya – yes its morning. And you're drooling

Hirano – oh, sorry

Hirano wiped his drool before looking out the window

Hirano – look at that

The traffic was long and there were lots of people walking to the bridge

Hirano – I think its better to evacuate to the suburbs

Saya – cars aren't the only way to get out of here

Hirano – the airport in the ocean, you're right!

Saya – its far too dangerous to be anywhere in the city. I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape into some island. Or some isolated area with strong military presence or something

Hirano – like Okinawa? But the American military that stations there isn't there to fight- oh but they're self defence forces

Saya – if the military has taken appropriate measures then I'm betting Hokkaido and Kyushu should be ok too. I'd say the airplanes are headed for one of those locations

Hirano – so you're saying we should head that way too?

Saya – its too late! The areas with heavy presence of self defence forces and American military maybe managing to keep them under control. But I'm sure they started to adapt a strict policy towards letting anybody else in. No.. sooner or later its going to be that way everywhere in the world. I mean what would you do in the same situation?

Hirano – ill seclude myself

Saya – what would happen if everybody starts to think that way? What would happen if they start to focus on keeping their community as small as possible in order to survive?

Saya – you really ask some relevant questions, you know that?

Saya – what are you talking about? Look at him

Saya pointed at Shidou who was smoothly rubbing one of the female students' face

Saya – you can already see that in him. Although I doubt he knows that himself. You know, this all happened overnight.

Hirano got his nail gun

Hirano – should I interrupt them?

Saya – forget the pervert teacher and slutty little sally over there. I should consult with someone I could trust. Geez.. I would've talked to Komuro if he was here

Hirano – yeah you like Komuro, I know

Saya blushed and panicked

Saya – don't be ridicules!

Saya then turned to Saeko, Tetsuya, and Shizuka who was beside her. Shizuka was smiling at her

Saya – what!?

Saeko – I'm getting worried, about Komuro and the others

Tetsuya – don't take Takashi lightly. He may be laid back but when its time to get serious you can depend your life on him

Hirano – really? You two really are close

Tetsuya – of course, we are brothers after all

Saeko – how come Komuro never talked about having a brother?

Tetsuya paused and then spoke

Tetsuya – I was.. like a black sheep in the family. I rebelled a lot and eventually got kicked out on the house. I stayed at my friend's bar and started working there. Out of all the family members Takashi was the one who got close to me a lot. He was the only one who understood me. He's a good guy. I'm glad he has good friends too

Saeko smiled

Saya – how can you be so sure that you can depend your life on him? Is it because you really trust him?

Tetsuya – that's half of it. When I staying in my friend's bar I got into a lot of trouble with the drunken fights. And then later I started to get into more trouble in the streets. Before all of this happened I was struggling to survive myself. And because of his stupid brother Takashi got into some trouble too. The local thugs noticed that he was my brother and cornered him in an alleyway. I tried to protect him but realized that he can handle himself even in the face of danger. That night, I realized that I wasn't fighting to protect him rather I was fighting with him. I got his back and he got my back. I guess that's what you call brotherly love

Shidou then continued his speech

Shidou – I know that we're no longer in school. But I hope you continue to live with the pride your school has installed to each and everyone of you!

Shidou smirked

0000000000

Later it was sunset and Shidou was still on his speech. Tetsuya yawned

Tetsuya – how much can I pay him to keep his mouth shut? How can someone reach the freak level that high?

Saeko then giggled

Shidou – pride and unity. It is our pride that will keep us together! Not the glories pride of ourselves but pride as a group, a family! And realize this my friends Komuro and Miyamoto, were unfit to be in our family!

Tetsuya – of course Takashi and that girl Miyamoto are unfit to be in their family. They're not psychos like them

Saya – this guy's a fucking maniac

Saeko – you got that right. Sounds like he's a recruiter for some kind of cult religious group.

Saya – it doesn't sound like it, it is. And look at the slobbering idiots hinging on his every word. They like a bunch of scientologist, or rather Shidou-tologists.

Tetsuya – yeah, we need to get out of here

Saeko – giving the conditions outside on the road, looks like we have to give up our ride. We should get to Onbetsu bridge and head to the east police station. We still need to meet up with Komuro and Miyamoto

Saya – you sure are calm right now. Aren't you concerned about your own family?

Saeko – of course I am, but my father is my only family and he's at the dojo over seas. So the only people I need to worry about is myself Komuro and you Tetsuya

Tetsuya – me? Well thanks

Saeko – really don't care about anyone else. And just look at me, I mean seriously if any of us are going to make it out of here alive its going to be me and Tetsuya right?

Saya – hahahaha…

Shizuka – so where is everybody's house?

Saya – the other side of the bridge, the same area with Komuro's

Hirano – oh my parents are not in the neighbourhood. B-But.. I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with Saya..

Saya – e-eew..!

Saeko smiled

Saeko – so tell me Hirano, where's your family? Are they close?

Hirano – my father is a jewel merchant so he went to Amsterdam to buy stones. My mother's a fashion designer so she's been staying in Paris to-

Saya – did you expect us to believe all that shit!?

Shizuka – hahahaha! If we were in a manga, your dad would be the captain of a foreign cruse ship

Tetsuya – and your mother is a famous musician

Hirano – my grandpa actually was and my grandmother is a concert violinist. Hahahahaha!

Saya thoughts – why couldn't he be better looking!?

Shizuka pulled the hand breaks before standing up

Shizuka – so what are you going to do? I want I come along with all of you

Saya – are you sure?

Shizuka – both of my parents past away many years ago. And my relatives live far away. I know I shouldn't be saying this but I think Mr. Shidou is kind of a douchebag

Tetsuya – I agree with you big time

All of them then chuckled

Saeko – so what do we do? I'm not very familiar with this area.

Saya – we really need to check on Onbetsu bridge first

Tetsuya – don't forget that if we get out of this bus we need to walk there. We might get cornered by them

Shidou turned to Tetsuya and the others

Shidou – uhm.. what's the matter everyone? We need to work together otherwise none of us are going to ever-

Saya – thanks for the offer but we're going to pass Mr. Shidou. We got our own plans and FYI this is no field trip. I have no obligation to be with you. I never had any classes with you anyway

Shidou – I see, if that's what you decided then go right ahead, I wont stop you Takagi. How could I? This is a free country not some iron fisted dictatorship, however..

Shidou licked his lips

Shidou – I'm afraid you have to remain, Ms. Marikawa

Shizuka gasped

Shidou – losing the doctor is a major blow to our current situation. Would you please stay, what'd you say?

Shidou started approaching them

Shidou – there are students who are relying on you

Shidou kept on approaching them but a something scraped his left cheek. A student at the back gasped as he saw a nail hit the chair in front of him

Shidou – y-you shot at me!

Hirano – I missed you on purpose, you douchebag

Shidou – but you.. you're not a violent student like that!

Hirano – how many of my fellow students did I kill during school yesterday? And I could kill you too, for all the ways you always make FUN OF ME!

Hirano remembered how he was made fun of

Hirano – I was holding back! I was holding back for a long time!

Hirano also remembered how he was in rage

Hirano – I was holding back because I just wanted to have a normal life! But there's no need to do that anymore!

Hirano made a sadistic grin

Hirano – nothing we know is normal anymore! That's why I'm able to kill now!

Tetsuya was also grinning at the back. Hirano then cranked the nail gun

Hirano – I could also kill the living people too. Better start of the ones who made fun of me!

Shidou backed away in fear

Shidou – I made fun? You missed understood! I've always held you in such highest steam!

Hirano turned his head back at the others

Hirano – if you wanna go, now's the time to do it! Ill make sure he doesn't stop you!

Saeko smiled and walked to the door

Saeko – you're such a man. I'm impressed

Saeko, Saya, Tetsuya, Shizuka, and then Hirano all got out of the bus and run up the stairs to the other road. Shidou watched them as they go

Girl – Mr. Shidou?

Shidou then growled

0000000000

Later all of them were in the bridge

Shizuka – uhm.. hey, maybe we were better staying in the bus with Mr. Shidou

They were all cornered by the zombies. Saya and Shizuka were in the back, Tetsuya was on the right, Saeko was on the left, and Hirano was on the centre

Saya – hold on, we're you the one you thought he was a douchebag?

Shizuka – as a matter of fact I did, but he wasn't the first douchebag I was stuck on the bus with.

Tetsuya was slashing the zombies while Saeko was hitting them and Hirano was shooting them

Hirano – just to let you guys know, I'm running out of nails!

Saeko hit a zombie. A zombie tried to grab her from behind but she spun around and hit the zombie

Saeko – do you wanna barrow this?

Tetsuya – I got two machetes. You can use the other one

Hirano – I really don't do hand to hand combat

Saeko – I cant say the same

Saeko swung her wooden sword and turned to the other zombies

Saeko – I'm actually quite found of it

Tetsuya was widening his eyes at Saeko with a hint of blush. He then snapped out when a zombie tried to grab him and he kicked before hitting its forehead.

Tetsuya thoughts – I don't want to get left behind too!

Tetsuya charged at a group of zombies. He leaped onto one of them and stepped on its face before slashing the other two on both his sides. He jumped off the zombie he was on top of and dropped a kick on another zombie before stabbing his right machete on its head.

A zombie was approaching Saya. She backed away

Shizuka – no!

Shizuka then bumped into Saya and they both fell down

Hirano – Takagi!

Saeko – oh no!

Tetsuya was about to throw his left machete when they all heard a motor engine coming. Under the bridge a motorcycle with two passengers used a ramp to jump onto the bridge

Saeko, Hirano, and Tetsuya – holy shit

It was Takashi and Rei. Takashi used the motor to hit a few zombies while Rei leaped to one of them

Rei – haa!

Rei stabbed a zombie on its torso. She rushed to the other ones. She spiralled and hit two more zombies. She then pointed her mop on the other one and stabbed its head.

Two zombies were approaching Saya and Shizuka who were on the ground but the zombies were hit by something from behind before falling down. Saya and Shizuka saw machetes behind the zombies' heads. Tetsuya then walked up to them

Tetsuya – are you girls ok?

Saya and Shizuka sat up

Saya – yeah we're fine

Tetsuya grabbed both his machetes and pulled them off the zombies. Takashi who was still riding the motorcycle rushed to Hirano who ran out of nails

Takashi – Hirano!

Takashi then tossed something at Hirano. Hirano grabbed it and realized it was a pistol. Hirano grinned like a maniac and shot two bullets a zombie, hitting it on the head twice

Hirano – double tap baby!

Takashi used the motor to hit two more zombies off the bridge before rushing to Saeko

Takashi – give me your hand!

Takashi held out his left hand. Saeko did the same. Takashi grabbed Saeko's hand and turned the motor before releasing her launching Saeko to the zombies. Saeko hit all three of them. With that all of the zombies were wiped out

Shizuka – amazing..

Tetsuya – is that all of them?

Saeko – looks like its all cleared for now

Shizuka – they sure are tough to beat

Saya – tough for everybody but you maybe

Rei run at to Shizuka

Rei – Ms. Shizuka!

Rei then hugged Shizuka

Shizuka – Miyamoto! You too Komuro!

Takashi – yeah

Tetsuya approached Takashi

Tetsuya – where'd you get the bike?

Takashi – before going out the tunnel yesterday. The owner is one of them

Tetsuya – I see

Saeko approached them

Saeko – this must mean Tokonosu bridge is also blocked

Takashi – right, there's no way out

Saeko – I'm glad you're ok

Tetsuya – same here

Takashi – yeah, I'm glad you're ok too

Saya clung into Takashi's right arm

Saya – what about me?

Takashi – yeah, you too. I'm glad that you're ok

Tetsuya – bro, we should help that guy. It looks like he drank multiple ecstasy

Tetsuya pointed behind him

Takashi – who?

They all turned to Hirano who had starry eyes on the gun Takashi tossed to him

Hirano – Komuro! What is this!? How'd you get it!? Where are the extra bullets!? This is a Smith and Wesson M37 Airweight that the police use!

Takashi – I'll tell you about it later

0000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Later night was about to approach. They were under the bridge

Saeko – we got out the bus because the road was blocked. But we haven't crossed the river

Saya – the water has risen so going up stream wont help, I guess.

Tetsuya – night's approaching too. It could be dangerous to wonder around with them crawling all over the place. We should rest for the night

Shizuka – then why cant we call it quits for now?

Hirano – call it a day?

Shizuka – why yes, my friend's place is nearby. Its just a short walk from here

Saya – your boyfriend's place?

Shizuka – oh no, no, no! Its not like that! Its just my friend's apartment! She's always busy working and travelling with her job. She gave me a key so I can look after the place when she's away

Tetsuya – does it have a strong fence to keep the walkers out?

Hirano – is it a high rise? Does it have a good view of the surroundings?

Shizuka – why yes! It's a maisonette that's next to the river. There's a convenience store nearby too. Oh, and a car! You know that one that looks like a tank? The thing that drinks gas?

Saya – I don't care about a car as much as a shower. I think I didn't felt any dirtier in my life

Hirao was looking at her with hearts for eyes

Hirano – I couldn't agree with you more

Saya kicked him away

Saya – what do you mean by that!?

Takashi – I'll go check on it with her, come on lets go

Shizuka – oh, ok!

Takashi and Shizuka left

0000000000

Later it was night time and they were in Shizuka's friend's house. They turned the lights on the parking lot and saw the vehicle Shizuka said

Hirano – Humvee! It's the military version too!

Shizuka – told you it looks like a tank, right?

Tetsuya – its bullet proof too. The corpses would have a hard time clawing their way in!

Saya – exactly what kind of friend is she?

Rei – I bet they cant jump over the fence. So we should be able to have a goodnight sleep.

Takashi – lets hurry up and-

Takashi then saw zombies inside

Tetsuya – they're here too?

Tetsuya got her machetes out. Saya approached Takashi with a crowbar

Saya – Komuro, will this do?

Takashi – yeah thanks, stay back

Saeko – don't take chances and make sure to cover for each other

Takashi – lets go!

Takashi kicked the fence open. They ran inside and started attacking the zombies.

Looking back, it seems like they all changed. They weren't just running away anymore. They were attacking first to survive. They didn't question it, it just became instinct and it became the only thing they knew. It didn't take that long.

0000000000

Inside the apartment. The girls were all taking a bath while Takashi, Tetsuya, and Hirano were trying to open a locker in the bedroom. Hirano was wearing ths school uniform. Takashi was wearing his red t-shirt and his uniform shirt on was on the bed. Tetsuya was shirtless. They heard the girls' voices in the bathroom

Takashi – sounds like they're having fun

Tetsuya – they should really keep it down in there

Hirano – you guys wanna take a peak? You know we're suppose to, right?

Takashi – I don't wanna die just yet

Tetsuya – me too, I'd rather see what's in here than see them for now

Takashi – I'm really going to be pissed if there's nothing in here

Hirano – there has to be, we found the ammunition so there's something in here

Takashi – oh well, doesn't matter. Lets do it!

The three of them held into crowbar

Tetsuya – alright. One, two, three!

They all pushed the crowbar and opened the locker, causing them to fall to the ground. The three of them grunted in pain. Tetsuya stood up and Takashi sat up. He saw what's inside

Takashi – hello..

Hirano looked in the locker and grinned in ecstasy

Hirano – hahahahaha! I just knew it!

Hirano's grin was like of a psycho. The locker was filled with guns

Takashi – so she lives here with her friend huh?

Tetsuya – who is this friend of hers? Sara fucking Palin?

Hirano took out a gun and cranked it

Hirano – Springfield M1A1 super match. Its semi-automatic but M14 series full-automatic is nothing but a waste of bullets anyway.

Takashi – uh.. chill out dude

Hirano – I can put twenty bullets in the magazine, that's fucking illegal in Japan. Illegal.. hahahah!

Hirano turned to the locker again. Takashi was waving at him from behind

Takashi – hello? Hirano?

Hirano – Knight's SR-25 Enhanced match rifle!

Hirano – wait, you cant get these in Japan. So it must be modified AR-10! The other one in the locker is a crossbow! It's a descendant of the one that Robin Hood used! A Barnett Wildcat C5! Its made in Britain, you can even kill a beat with this thing!

Takashi – h-he lost it..

Tetsuya – yeah

Takashi took out another gun in the locker. Hirano saw this and had stars in his eyes

Hirano – that's an Ithaca M-37 riot shotgun! Its an awesome gun made by the Americans! It played a big role in the Vietnam war!

Takashi – really?

Takashi cranked the gun and pointed it at Hirano who gasped at this

Hirano – are you kidding!? Even if its not loaded, don't point it at someone! If you do.. shoot to kill!

Takashi – roger that

Tetsuya – you should point that only at them

Takashi – yeah, I hope that's all ill have to point it at.

Tetsuya – that's not possible, just like Hirano said nothing we know is normal anymore

Hirano – that's right, it'll only get worse. In a war like this, there's no surrendering or negotiations or shit like that

Tetsuya – and worse case scenario, if I happen to get bitten by one of those bastards, don't you guys think twice of blasting my fucking head off

Takashi – yeah, same here

Hirano – right, it's a deal!

Hirano loaded the bullet filled magazine in the gun he's holding.

0000000000

Later they took out the bullets and the guns from the locker. Tetsuya and Hirano were putting the bullet in the magazine

Hirano – Komuro, give me a hand will ya? It's a pain in the ass to put the bullets in these things

Takashi – you practiced with air guns?

Hirano – nope, with the real guns

Takashi gasped

Takashi – what are you saying? You've done this before?

Tetsuya – oh wow

Hirano – when I went to America I got trained for a while month by a professional instructor from Blackwater. He's an ex captain of Delta Force

Hirano – holy shit, so you're an expert only on these kind of things huh? I'm so glad that we're on the same said

Hirano – me too

Tetsuya – if that's your secret life, what's this chick's deal? These guns are definitely illegal.

Hirano – its not illegal to buy them in parts. But it is illegal to put them all together like this. She also mentioned something about her friend being in the special forces, SAT

Takashi – so everything's cool if you're a cop?

Tetsuya – well, we're lucky that this isn't just your average citizen. These guns will certainly come in handy

Hirano – police officers that aren't married usually have to live in dormitories. But if she can afford to rent a place like this.. either her parents are loaded or the man she's dating is loaded or maybe she's involved in some serious shit

0000000000

Later Takashi was using a binoculars to look around in the terrace. Tetsuya and Hirano heard the girls in the bathroom once again

Hirano – they're too noisy

Takashi – its fine, they react to noise but all the noise are coming from the bridge..

Tetsuya walked out at the terrace

Tetsuya – glad we got out of that bus. Being in the bridge at this time would be bad

Takashi – here check it out

Takashi handed Tetsuya the binoculars. Tetsuya took a look in the bridge. Many living people were either being bitten, eaten, or being pinned down by the zombies

Tetsuya – fuck..

Takashi – you're damn right it would be bad. Its like a horror movie

Tetsuya handed the binoculars at Hirano. He then took a peak

Hirano – I remember a scene like this in Apocalypse now. Huh? What's that?

Hirano saw something. It looked like people rallying

Takashi – what's up?

Hirano – turn on the TV

Takashi turned the TV and saw what's happening. A person was rallying the other people

Guy – this abuse of power by the police is unforgivable!

People – unforgivable!

The people were raising signs and blaming the police and government for the incident.

Guy – we believe that this killer pandemic is caused by biological weapons developed by the Japanese and American governments!

Tetsuya and Hirano walked in and watched the TV

Tetsuya – turn to a different channel and see what's up

Takashi turned the channel and revealed a reporter in the same scene

Reporter – right now, we're live at the demonstrations of those that are against this lockdown.

Guy – we condemn those that caused this killer pandemic!

Reporter – according to these handouts from the group, they believe this is a cause of a leak from a biological weapon developed by the Japanese and American governments

Takashi – are you serious!? Biological weapons!? There's no way science can explain how corpses are able to move and attack people

Hirano – well, that would be the usual back story if we were in a movie or a game

Tetsuya – its just easy to blame the ones who are in charge, huh?

The camera turned to the bridge where the zombies are slowly approaching them. There was a woman with a dead child on her hands

Woman – this child and I are still alive! We're still alive! I beg you, please.. please save my child!

The child then came back to life and bit her mother's neck causing the mother to scream in agony as blood spilled out of her neck. The police hesitated but they eventually shot the woman, ending her pain

The people who were rallying saw this

Guy – the despicable police have finally resorted to indiscriminately using violence against citizens!

People – violence!

Guy – this abuse of power by the police is unforgivable!

People – unforgivable!

The head police then placed his hand on the guy's left shoulder. The guy faced him

Head police – stand down immediately, its too dangerous for you people to be here

Guy – screw you! You're just trying to cover up the conspiracy framed by our government!

Head police – ill repeat myself one last time, disband immediately

Guy – I refuse! Go away!

People – go away! Go away! Go away!

Head police – we've been ordered to take any measure necessary to maintain order. Its not exactly legal but.. this order is absolute

The head police aimed his pistol at the guy and shot him in the head. The chanting of the people quickly turned to screams and panics. With this the channel went down. Takashi then turned the TV off. Takashi, Hirano, and Tetsuya froze on what they saw

Takashi – we need to get out of here

Hirano – that's a bad idea. We wont be able to see as well in the dark

Tetsuya – yeah, we should just wait till daybreak and-

Tetsuya and Hirano gasped as a pair of arms appeared from behind Takashi. The arms then wrapped around Takashi. Takashi gasped and saw who it was, it was Shizuka. She was wearing only a towel that was wrapped around her body

Shizuka – Komuro!

Shizuka then kissed Takashi's left cheek which caused Takashi to push her back

Takashi – stop it!

Takashi however pushed her on her breasts. This caused her to moan, Hirano to gasped, and Tetsuya to freeze. Takashi immediately put away his hands

Takashi – I'm sorry, Ms. Shizuka are you..

Shizuka once again wrapped her arms around Takashi's neck

Shizuka – its fine isn't it?

Shizuka then saw Hirano and crawled to him

Shizuka – Hirano dear..

Hirano – d-dear?

Shizuka – you've been such a good boy. Here's your reward..

Shizuka then kissed Hirano's left cheek which causes Hirano to fall to the ground

Tetsuya – b-bro.. you should calm her down..

Takashi – y-yeah

Takashi stood up and approached Shizuka

Takashi – we shouldn't be loud. Please go back downstairs.

Shizuka – no way! I'm scared when its too quiet. I want to stay here forever..

Shizuka then closed her eyes

Takashi – Ms. Shizuka?

Tetsuya then went out of the balcony

Takashi – be on the look out bro, ill take her downstairs

Tetsuya – alright

Takashi carried the drowsed Shizuka on his back

Takashi – hang on

Takashi started to walk to the stairs

Takashi – this would be really hot of its not in this kind of situation

Rei – what would be really hot?

Takashi saw Rei by the stairs wearing only a tank top and no pants.

Takashi – ah, I mean..

Rei – ah, there's three Takashi's!

Rei had star for eyes

Takashi – h-huh?

Rei – there's a lot of you!

She then fell on her behind on the floor. Takashi signs

Takashi – not you too

Rei sat up straight with her head lowered

Rei – I'm worn out.. everything went crazy in just a day, I couldn't contact my dad, Hisashi died too

Rei started sobbing

0000000000

Takashi put Shizuka on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He then saw Takagi sleeping with a very short shorts and a short tank top. Takashi then went to the kitchen where Saeko was cooking and opened the fridge

Saeko – Komuro, our late night snack will be ready soon, it'll be our lunch for tomorrow too

Takashi – thanks a bunch, I'm sorry for causing you too much trouble..

Takashi then saw Saeko's outfit. She was wearing only her panties and an apron. This caused Takashi to gasped

Saeko – what's wrong?

Takashi – what's wrong? Do you even want to ask that!?

Saeko – oh you mean this stupid thing?

Saeko grabbed the apron

Saeko – I was unable to find any clothes that could fit me so I'm currently wearing this until the laundry is done

Takashi – s-sorry.. ah, no, its okay! But I don't know when they'll attack so..

Saeko – you, Hirano and your brother have your eyes open for us and that's sweet. I put my absolute trust in you three. I want you guys to know that, I mean.. I really want you guys to know

Takashi – ahahaha..

Rei – Takashi get up here, Takashi!

Saeko – I think you should see what she wants. At times a girl does enjoys to act helpless

Takashi – so that goes for you too huh?

Saeko – I guess

Rei – Takashi! Hey Takashi! Takashi!

Takashi sighed as Saeko giggled.

0000000000

Tetsuya and Hirano were looking out for danger

Tetsuya – remember Hirano, look out for not only zombies but also living people. Psychotic people who will take advantage of the apocalypse and do some crime are dangerous

Hirano – I know, but there's no one here. Not them or anyone

Tetsuya – they're all at the bridge huh?

Hirano – thank god that we have a humvee. That thing is amphibious

Tetsuya – amphibious?

Hirano – it means it can float on water and drive on land

Tetsuya – nice, we really are lucky to have you

Hirano – oh really thanks

0000000000

Takashi and Rei were sitting on the stairs and talking

Rei – like I said, Hisashi was really sweet. That's why I really want to.. even when I felt lonely, he was always there to listen to me. Even when I had to repeat a grade. But all you ever do is get upset about it.

Rei pulled Takashi's sleeve

Rei – hey are you listening?

Takashi – this is really tiring

Takashi handed his juice to her

Rei – huh?

Takashi – I'm tired

Rei swayed his hand

Rei – what the hell is with that? That's why you're so boring

Takashi – I'd be an actor if I could look happy right now

Rei – you're always like this

Takashi – do you expect me to listen to every little thing you say? I got my own problems as well

Rei – that's why me and Hisashi

Takashi bolted upwards in anger

Takashi – shut up!

Rei gasped

Takashi – you bring up Hisashi every chance you get! I'm not him! And.. he already died! After he changed! I killed him! Stop running away from reality! We're still alive and we're gonna stay alive no matter what! No matter what! So, stop talking about him..

Rei pulled Takashi's sleeve again and she stood up. A moment of silence occurred around them and Rei captured Takashi's lips. Takashi fell on the ground and they kissed there for a few seconds. Rei was about to take off her tank top when Takashi pushed he slightly

Takashi – if we're going to go any further.. I'm gonna get a boner

Rei then giggled. That's when they heard a dog barking

Rei – there's a dog barking

Takashi – there's a dog out right now?

Rei – but its coming from somewhere close

Tetsuya then appeared

Tetsuya – hey bro-

Tetsuya saw the position they were in

Tetsuya – oh.. sorry to disturb you but we got problems

Takashi – huh? What is it?

Tetsuya – its them

They then walked to the terrace to see Hirano handing out the shotgun

Hirano – this is bad guys

On the streets dozens of them were walking towards their apartment. The fence is the only thing that's keeping them away

Takashi – where did they all come from?

Tetsuya – I thought the world was already messed up. But I guess I underestimated it

Hirano – yeah

Tetsuya – this was just the beginning of the end

Saeko then arrived at the terrace

Saeko – what's going on?

Takashi – they're here

Hirano handed the binoculars to her and she used it. She saw a man with a shotgun shooting the zombies in the streets. He reloaded and dropped a bullet. He picked it up but they already surrounded him. They pinned them down and started biting him. His cries of agony was heard from the terrace. Saeko then lowered the binoculars

Saeko – its worse, its getting much worse

Takashi – damn, this is bullshit!

Takashi turned around

Hirano – Komuro!

Takashi – what!?

Hirano – you're gonna shoot them right?

Takashi – yeah I'll shoot. I'll shoot and-

Saeko – wait didn't you forget? They react to sounds remember

Hirano gasped as they saw Saeko's outfit from behind. Saeko went inside and turned off the lights

Saeko – and as for the living. They'll be gathering here once they notice the light and our figures. Naturally we lack the ability to help those who are still alive. We need to stay in the dark

Tetsuya – he's right bro, who knows what they'll do once we help them. If they're hostile that'll be our asses

Takashi – yeah..

Saeko handed the binoculars

Saeko – take a good look around. You need to grow accustomed to this. Furthermore, this world has become a place where you cant survive on being strong alone

Takashi accepted the binoculars and Saeko walked to the stairs

Takashi – I thought you're different Saeko

Saeko turned around

Saeko – don't get the wrong idea Komuro, I'm not being cool. Whether you like it or not, I'm merely stating the truth

Saeko then walked downstairs as Takashi and Tetsuya went back to the terrace

Hirano – oh, don't let yourself be seen when you guys look outside

Takashi – yeah

Tetsuya – got it

They kneed down and lowered their heads. Takashi then used the binoculars to look out. He saw a man being eaten by the vending machine. Another was knocking on the door as the zombies were approaching him and eventually bit him

Takashi – its hell out there

Takashi then saw a man and a young female child running to a mansion. They went inside the gate and closed the gate. The man looked like a father she was her daughter. The father tried to get help in the mansion but once the door opened he was stabbed by a knife tied to a broom. Once the knife was pulled the door closed and the man fell on the ground bleeding. He fell on the gate opening it. His daughter ran up to him. As her father died the daughter was crying, attracting them. Takashi lowered his binoculars

Takashi – shit!

With this Hirano cranked the sniper rifle and aimed it to the zombie that's the nearest to her

Hirano – ROCK AND ROLL BITCHES!

Hirano shot the zombie on the head and shot the other ones who were close to her. Tetsuya grinned at this

Tetsuya – nice

Hirano – I've never used this gun before and I just scored a headshot with it. That's what you ugly meatbags get for going after a little girl!

Hirano aimed at the once who were approaching the girl

Hirano – aim at the head and..

Hirano shot them in the head

Hirano – dinner time!

Saeko heard the gunshot. Shizuka and Takagi were still sleeping. Rei also heard the gunshot. The dog ran to the girl's side

Takashi – Hirano

Hirano – yeah?

Takashi – I thought you said you weren't going to shoot

Hirano – DUDE IT'S A LITTLE GIRL! You go save her and I'll cover you from up here!

Takashi nodded and walked out of the terrace.

Tetsuya – I'll open the gate for you

Tetsuya followed Takashi. Takashi grabbed his crowbar. He and Tetsuya walked down the stairs and met with Rei

Rei – Takashi, Tetsuya, what's going on?

Takashi – I'm going to rescue a little girl

Rei – t-then I'll go with-

Takashi – no, you guard the gate with Tetsuya. I'm going to bike in from the other side

Rei – but-

Saeko – let him go

The three of them turned to Saeko with her wooden sword

Saeko – a man has spoken

Takashi – sorry Saeko, I still have some human qualities after all

Saeko – of course, I was already aware of that.

Tetsuya – don't worry about this place bro, we'll cover the ground for you

Takashi – yeah, thanks

Rei – Takashi

Rei approached Takashi

Rei – you should at least take this

Rei handed the pistol that Takashi gave to Hirano at the bridge

Takashi – yeah

0000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Rei, Saeko, and Tetsuya were at the gate. Takashi was on the bike at the driveway

Saeko – don't rely on the gun too much. It'll be like ringing the dinner bell

Takashi – the bike's going to make noise anyway

Saeko – but on the bike you'll be moving

Tetsuya placed a ramp at the gate as Saeko and Rei were at the gate with their weapons

Rei – you ready?

Takashi started the motorcycle's engine and nodded

Tetsuya – don't go dying on us bro, or else I'll be pissed

Takashi – heh, since when did you think I gonna die?

Tetsuya – just saying, a big brother needs to worry about his little bro

Saeko and Rei was about to open the gate. The motorcycle's engine boomed and the zombies heard it from the outside. Takashi drove forward and both Saeko and Rei opened the gate. Takashi leaped from the ramp and out of the gate. Rei and Saeko were smiling. Tetsuya was smirking as Hirano was grinning from above. Takagi inside woke up from the noise

Takashi landed on the ground and skidded the motorcycle to his right and drove towards the little girl. He avoid hitting the zombies and kicked the ones who was about to grab him. Takagi walked outside

Takagi – what's all the commotion about?

Saeko, Tetsuya, and Rei turned to her

Rei – something pleasant

Takagi – what?

Rei – we realized that we're still human

From the terrace Hirano was firing at the zombies. The zombies on the pathway were hit on the head one by one. Takashi was amazed at Hirano's firing skills. Hirano then replaced the magazines

Hirano – reload

He cranked the gun and continued to fire. Takashi was approaching to where the girl was at

Takashi – there huh?

Takashi skidded his motorcycle and hit two zombies. He then drove inside but his motorcycle stumbled on a corpse and he fell down

Takashi – agh! Damn, guess it doesn't work like it does in the movies

Takashi then grabbed his crowbar and turned to two zombies approaching the girl. He then turned to the gate with multiple zombies walking in. He charged to the gate and was about to hit the zombies but the ones who were the closest got shot in the head by Hirano

Takashi – nice dude!

Hirano grinned from the terrace

Hirano – yup!

Takashi then closed the gate and locked it. The girl was crying in the corner with the dog in front of her barking

Girl – g-go away.. I haven't done anything bad.. daddy! Daddy!

A zombie was about to grab her

Girl – NOOO!

The zombie was then hit in the back of the head. The girl looked to see Takashi. The other one tried to grab him but he hit it in the face

Takashi – just hang in there for a bit!

Takashi charged at the other ones who were inside and hit them

Takashi – why don't you pick on someone your own size!?

Takashi then hit another one. Another one was about to grab Takashi. Takashi stumbled backwards and grabbed the gun. He put it in its mouth and shot it. At the terrace Takagi and Shizuka who woke up and forgot her towel arrived to get Hirano

Takagi – Hirano!

Hirano panicked at the sight of the naked Shizuka

Hirano – m-ms. Shizuka!

Takagi – get ready to run. We cant stay here. We've been causing too much commotion.

Takagi tied her hair into the pigtails

Takagi – you need to get ready to move too!

Hirano – o-okay!

Takagi and Shizuka walked down the stairs and to the driveway. Tetsuya went back inside to get his shirt and jacket.

Takagi – Miyamoto, let Bushujima stand guard. You should help us. Where is Komuro's brother?

Rei – Tetsuya said he was getting something inside

Takagi – I see

Takagi then turned to Shizuka

Takagi – jeez, Ms. Shizuka. Would you put something on?

Shizuka who now realized she was naked panicked

Shizuka – oh, so that's why it feels so cold!

Shizuka ran off

Takagi – is the car ready yet?

Saeko – now would be a good time to get in. they are being drawn towards Komuro

Takagi looked at the direction where Takashi was at. She saw dozens and possibly over a hundred zombies swarming at the mansion gate

Takagi – there's so many

Tetsuya then came wearing his shirt and his jacket tied around his waist. He has a machete on his right hand and the crossbow on his left

Tetsuya – he wont be able to get back on the bike with them

Shizuka then walked up wearing a tucked shirt

Shizuka – then all we can do is go get him, right?

They all turned to Shizuka. Tetsuya who was a guy looked away blushing

Shizuka – wait, did I say something wrong? I do have the keys..

Saeko – no, it's a fine idea

Rei – yeah

Takagi – then that's our only option! We're all set! After we pick up Komuro we'll go to the other side of the river! Get ready!

0000000000

Back with Takashi he has the little girl with him

Girl – big brother

Takashi – yes?

The girl turned to a certain man on the ground

Girl – daddy.. is dead..

Takashi then grabbed a shirt on the ground nearby and picked up a flower on the grass. He covered the girl's father with the shirt and gave the flower to the girl

Takashi – he died protecting you. What a wonderful dad you have

The girl accepted the flower and put it on her father's body. She was crying

Girl – da-daddy..

The girl started sobbing at Takashi's chest

0000000000

Back with the others Saeko and Tetsuya were at the gate ready to open. Takagi was on the look out. Rei and Shizuka placed their belongings nearby

Shizuka – we have a lot of stuff. Do you think it'll all fit?

Rei – ask yourself how we're supposed to get it in instead. What if they come while we're loading?

Takagi – we gotta be sneaky about it, like a thief in a MMORPG

Saeko – then we have to do it that way

Tetsuya – lets move now

The others agreed and they opened the gate. Saeko ran first and stand guard as Shizuka went to the driver seat. Tetsuya, Rei, and Takagi went to the back and opened the backdoor before placing their stuff

Shizuka – huh? What the.. the steerng wheel is on the other side!

0000000000

Back with Takashi the girl was still sobbing

Takashi – don't be too loud or else those things will come over here

Girl – we cant get out? There's so many of them on the street. Cant we escape through somewhere other than the street?

Takashi – how? By flying through the sky?

Takashi then came up with an idea

0000000000

At the terrace Hirano was keeping a look out

Hirano thoughts – we'll load up, rescue Komuro and get the girl, and get away. It sounds good, but there's too many for a humvee to handle

Hirano turned to the swarm of zombies at the front gate

Hirano thoughts – we'd need something like a tank to get there and rescue them

He then saw a light from below. He looked down and saw Takagi waving a flashlight at him, signalling to come down. He waved at her and grabbed the guns

Hirano thoughts – alternatively, Komuro would need to find a way out. But how?

Hirano then saw what Takashi was doing. Then grinned at this

Hirano thoughts – hehe, that's some balls! Good job Komuro!

Takashi was walking above the concrete fence with the girl on his back and the dog on his shirt

Takashi – don't look at the street, just look at the wall and keep walking. Just look at the wall and keep going. Just look-

The dog started licking his chin

Takashi – s-stop..

Girl – bad boy

The girl lowered the dog's head

Takashi – thanks, are you scared?

Girl – yeah, are you?

Takashi – no way, I mean a little

The girl then giggled

0000000000

Back with the humvee they all finished packing and closed the back door

Takagi – where's Hirano?

Rei – isn't he still upstairs?

Rei – oh jeez, is he amazing or stupid?

Takagi was about to get Hirano but she gasped at Hirano's sudden appearance. He has a military vest with two straps on his torso with bullets, a handbag full of ammunition, the shotgun on his right hand resting on his shoulder and the sniper rifle on his left hand. He has a piece of cloth banded on his forehead that attached two flashlights on his head. The ones who saw him got dumbstruck

Hirano – uh, what's up?

Tetsuya – badass..

Saeko – oh god, you look so sexy

Hirano – oh you really think so?

Takagi – just get in the car!

0000000000

Back with Takashi the girl said something to him

Takashi – so, uh.. how about you say that again?

Girl – I need to pee

Takashi – can you hold it in?

Girl – uh.. no

Takashi thoughts – the world imploded on itself in just one day, I had to fight a bunch of dead guys, and I'm being some sort of a hero because of it.. why do I have to go through this?

Girl – I-I cant hold it in any longer, big brother

Takashi – well.. just go

Girl – are you sure?

Takashi – I will totally forgive you

The girl then peed all over Takashi's back. Takashi sighed at his misfortune. A zombie's hand then touched his she and made out stumble a bit

Takashi – w-woah!

Girl – aah!

Takashi then kicked the zombie who touched his shoe.

Takashi – damn.. where can we..

He then heard an engine. He turned to where it was and smiled as he saw the humvee approaching to him. Saeko was on the roof in front of the hatch standing holding her wooden sword. Tetsuya was crouching at the back of the hatch with his machetes. Hirano was at the hatch with the shotgun

Shizuka – there's so many!

Rei – you say that like we have the option of running away!

Takagi – who gives a shit!? Run them down, CHAAAAARRGE!

The humvee ran through the zombies. It then skidded to its right and faced a corner for escape

Takashi – t-they're insane..

Tetsuya – Saeko, lets go!

Saeko – right!

Tetsuya and Saeko leaped to the zombies. Tetsuya vertically hit one and kicked it away. Another tried to grab him but he dodged and slashed off its head. Saeko hit another on its head. She charged to the other one and bashed it away. Rei came out of the hatchet

Rei – Takashi hurry!

Takashi – easier said than done!

Takagi – Hirano, buy us some time!

Hirano – on it!

Hirano fired the shotgun at the horde of zombies. Several of them died at the shot. Multiple of them were knocked back by the recoil

Hirano – HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hirano fired at another part of the horde and sent two zombies flying backwards

Hirano – gotcha!

Girl – are they your friends big brother?

Takashi – yeah, my dear friends

Takashi hurried towards the humvee

Tetsuya – hurry bro!

Tetsuya went inside through the door and Saeko leaped back at the door

Saeko – this is the last ferry that will be crossing the river, will you be boarding?

Takashi – hell yeah!

Takashi leaped to the humvee. As Takashi landed on the roof the Shizuka drove off. Takashi stumbled and the girl went inside the hatch

0000000000

0000000000

Later they were driving through the river. The little girl told them that her name was Alice Maresato. Alice and Hirano were on the roof singing together. Tetsuya was on the other side of the roof keeping an eye out. Takagi was in the hatch using the binoculars and keeping an eye out too

Hirano and Alice – row, row, row your boat gently down the stream, la, la, la, la life is but a dream. Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream, la, la, la, la life is but a dream.

Hirano – now, I'll sing a parody!

Alice – okay!

Hirano grinned like a psycho and raised his right fist

Hirano – shoot, shoot, shoot your gun, kill them all right now! BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, life is but a SCREAM!

Alice – that was amazing Kohta!

Takagi – hey fatty!

Hirano gasped

Takagi – don't teach kids inappropriate songs! That song is from Mother Goose, you know!

Hirano – kaaay..

Shizuka – everyone wake up, we're about to cross the river

Rei then woke up and she realized she was sleeping on Takashi's right shoulder. She then smiled at his sleeping face. Next to him Saeko woke up. The humvee was then drove into the land and Takagi looked from right to left and saw no one

Takagi – there's no one here, living or dead

Rei then shook Takashi

Rei – hey wake up, we're across the river

Takashi – h-huh..? oh, okay. Lets get out

Rei – why?

Takashi – uh, well, the sun is up. And I thought you'd wanna get changed

Rei blushed and looked away

0000000000

Later the girls were already changing. The guys were at the other side of the humvee. Tetsuya and Hirano told Takashi about Alice's name

Takashi – so she's Alice Maresato huh?

Tetsuya – yeah. You, Rei, and Saeko were the only ones who didn't know her name. You three were sound asleep

Hirano – she's a second grade student. His father is a newspaper reporter. Uh, rather he was..

Takashi – what about her mother?

Hirano – her father said they'd meed up with her later

Tetsuya – either she's alive and waiting for them or he might told her that to hide that fact that she's..

Takashi – yeah..

They then heard the girls from behind the humvee

Shizuka – I brought my friend's clothes with us. You can wear whatever you like

Takagi – can I wear this jacket?

Shizuka – of course!

Saeko – are there no other skirts besides this one?

Shizuka – isn't it sexy?

Hirano rested his hands on Tetsuya and Takashi's shoulders

Hirano – time to take one for the team, my brothers!

Takashi – I said I don't wanna die yet

Tetsuya – same here

Hirano lowered his hands as he heard the dog. The three of them turned to the dog

Takashi – he's always hyper

Takashi picked him up

Hirano – hey, don't bark too much, Zeke

Takashi – Zeke?

Hirano – that's his name, Tetsuya helped me think about it

Tetsuya – Zeke was the nickname the American army gave the Reisen during the Pacific War

Takashi – Reisen?

Hirano – it's the Zero fighter plane

Tetsuya – this guy's small and fast. He really fits the name

Zeke then barked. Hirano handed a shotgun at Takashi

Hirano – Komuro, use this. It's a shotgun, so just aim for the head

Takashi – like I said before, I don't know how to use it. I'd be beter off with a bat.

Tetsuya – a bat's not going to be enough bro. I can understand if its something sharp like a knife or my machete but you still need to use a long-range weapon

Takashi – but I don't know how to use it

Hirano cranked the shotgun

Hirano – get your target in sight, press the trigger, and blow off their head. Just stick to hitting things that are nearby since you haven't had any practice

Takashi – what do I do when I run out?

Hirano opened a hole under the gun

Hirano – open the gate like this. And push them in like this

Hirano put a shotgun bullet inside

Hirano – normally, it hold four shells plus one shell in the chamber. Only five total can be in at a time, so use them wisely. Aside from that, I another peculiar thing about this gun is-

Takashi – ill need to hear it more than once to understand

Hirano handed the shotgun to Takashi

Hirano – but you should keep in mind that the recoil is strong

Takashi – if I have to, ill use it like a bat

Hirano – this is to help you survive

Takashi – yeah I got it

Alice – big brother

Takashi then turned to Alice and widened his eyes. Hirano also turned and gasped. Tetsuya was also shocked but he didn't show it. In font of them were the girls, all dressed up.

Saeko was wearing the uniform top and a black skirt that is opened to the side. She was also wearing a purple high sock and combat boots that almost reaches her knee. She was holding her wooden sword

Rei was wearing her school uniform, white gloves, and knee guards. She was holding the sniper rifle that Hirano gave to her

Takagi was wearing the school uniform skirt and a white jacket. The jacket was opened to the chest area and revealed her black tank top. She has a on her left waist that is strapped to her right shoulder

Shizuka and Alice were dressed as they were before

Takashi was blushing while Hirano has a creepy grin. Tetsuya was just trying hard not to blush. Rei noticed their expression and smiled

Rei – what? You got a problem?

Takashi – no, you look good. But uh, do you know how to fire that thing?

Rei – Hirano can teach me, f I have to, ill use it like a spear

Hirano – you can, we have a military-use bayonet device

Hirano then attached the bayonet knife at the tip of the barrel

Takagi – we're taking the humvee up, you three men go see if its safe

Hirano – YES, MA'AM!

Tetsuya – got it

Takashi, Hirano, and Tetsuya were keeping their heads low as they climbed up the ramp. Takashi was holding the shotgun, Hirano was holding the other sniper rifle, and last Tetsuya was holding but his machetes with the crossbow strapped on his back. They looked to each other and nodded, at the same time they quickly climbed up and faced both directions with their guns. There were no zombies

Hirano – clear!

Takashi then waved his hand to the girls. Rei turned to Shizuka who was on the humvee driver seat

Rei – Ms. Shizuka?

Shizuka – right!

Shizuka drove up the humvee. The girls then followed up. Takagi used the binoculars to look around. They saw no sign of them but there were a lot of ruins around

Takagi – its doesn't look like they blocked the river

Saeko – as the news broadcast said, it is like this all throughout the world

Rei – but I'm sure there are some police officers left

Takagi – right. Japan's police officers are all about their work

Rei – yeah, wait..

Shizuka – what do we do now?

Tetsuya – go to our homes. Lets start at the one that's closet

Takashi – Takagi, aren't you from Higashisaka 2-chome?

Takagi – yeah

Takashi – then Takagi's house is the closest

Takashi – but uhm..

Takagi – yeah I know, I'm not expecting anything. But I still want to..

Takashi – it'll be okay

Takashi nodded as he smiled. Takagi smiled back

Tetsuya – alright lets get a move on, time is money

They all agreed and went inside the humvee.

0000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Later they were riding the humvee through the road. Takashi and Rei were sitting on the roof while the others are inside. Alice was looking out the window

Alice – wow.. there's so many big bikes!

Hirano – they sell stuff like imported buggies there. Some of them were trashed by the military

Takagi lowered her head and whispered to herself

Takagi – why does he know all this..?

Takashi was looking at the sky

Rei – what's wrong?

Takashi – we haven't seen any helicopters or airplanes. But yesterday, we saw so many of them

Rei – everything will be alright, wont it?

Takashi – yeah, definitely

Rei – hey Takashi, did you notice?

Takashi – notice what?

Rei – we haven't seen any of them today

Takashi – yeah, you're right

Takashi then noticed how peaceful it is. He closed his eyes to relax when Hirano shouted

Hirano – its them!

Takashi's eyes blasted open

Hirano – ahead and to the right! Distance: 300!

Takashi and Rei saw the zombies ahead

Takagi – turn right!

Shizuka – okay!

Shizuka turned the humvee to the right but there were zombies ahead

Shizuka – they're here too!

Takagi – turn left! Left!

The humvee turned left. Tetsuya came out of the hatch

Tetsuya – Takashi! You two alright!?

Rei – yeah!

Takashi – what the.. we're seeing more and more of them as we get closer to Higashisaka 2-chome

Tetsuya – maybe.. just maybe I might know.. but I might be wrong

Takashi – what is it?

The humvee was still moving forward fast. There were multiple of them ahead

Takagi – keep up the speed and push them aside!

Tetsuya saw this

Tetsuya – you two, get down! We'll talk later!

Tetsuya went inside and both Takashi and Rei got down on the roof. The humvee then ran through a lot of them. Rei turned pale as she saw what's ahead

Rei – no.. stop the car! Don't! Stop!

Saeko saw something ahead

Saeko – holy shit it's a wire! Turn the car!

Shizuka turned the car to its left and the humvee slammed into the wire crushing through zombies

Hirano – don't look!

Hirano was covering Alice as the blood splashed on the window. The humvee was still digging through the wire

Shizuka – why wont it stop!?

Hirano – the tires are locked! Just ease up a little on the brake and step on the gas!

Shizuka – locked?

Shizuka did what Hirano said to her and the humvee moved forward. But Rei saw that they were heading to the wall

Rei – hey, Ms. Shizuka!

Shizuka – oh no!

Shiuzka slammed the breaks and sent Rei flying off the roof forward. Takashi tried to grab her hand but he cant reach it. Rei hit the ground and rolled down.

Rei – my ankle..

Rei saw her left ankle and it was bruised. She looked up and saw four of them walking towards her. She then head Takashi's voice

Takashi – open the slide, aim for the head..

Takashi leaped from the roof and landed in front of Rei. He then aimed his shotgun at the closest zombies

Takashi – shoot!

Takashi shot the shotgun and killed one but the other two were only knocked back

Takashi – what? But I aimed for the head. It didn't hit any of them

Hiran – you're a lousy shot!

Hirano went through the hatch

Hirano – the recoil's raising your muzzle and your fire pattern's slipping upwards! Hold the gun straight and aim at their chest!

Takashi aimed at the chest and shot two of them down.

Takashi – woah cool, but there's too many of them

Takashi cranked the shotgun. Hirano used his sniper rifle and shot two on the head

Hirano – after firing, leave the trigger and just open the side!

Takashi did what he was told and shot two zombies down. He shot two more times and took out five of them. He then grinned

Takashi – this rocks!

Takashi pulled the trigger but realized he was out of bullets

Takashi – shit, bullets!

Takashi pulled the bullets out of his pocket and some all came rolling off

Takashi – fuck!

Saeko – Komuro, we'll help you!

Tetsuya – help Miyamoto up!

Saeko and Tetsuya went out the humvee with their weapons

Takashi – there's too many of them for you guys to fight!

Saeko smiled

Saeko – just get the girl

She then hit one of them with the handle. She charged at the other two and smacked their heads. Tetsuya beheaded one of them and kicked it away. Another tried to grab him but he stabbed its head with his left machete and kicked it away

Takashi was picking up the bullets but some of them were already below the zombies

Takashi – shit!

Rei – Takashi, use my gun!

Takashi – right!

Takashi grabbed Rei's gun

Takashi – Hirano, how do I use this!?

Hirano – push the lever in the front of the trigger guard, then disengaged the safety, after pull the operating rod on the right side, finally shoot!

Takashi did what he was told and shot the gun. Takashi repeatedly shoot them down along with Hirano. They did their best not to hit Saeko and Tetsuya who was fighting up close to them. Hirano took out the magazine

Hirano – I'm out! Someone get me one of these from the back!

Alice – Kohta?

Hirano – this!

Hirano showed the magazine. Alice then hurried to get another magazine

Alice – Kohta here!

Alice held two magazines at Hirano. Hirano grinned like a psycho again

Hirano – time to kill!

Hirano loaded the magazine

Hirano – KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!

Shizuka was trying to start the humvee

Shizuka – what the.. the engine's stalled and I cant start!

Takagi tried to get out

Shizuka – where are you going Takagi?

Takagi – I'm going to pick up Komuro's gun and use it!

Shizuka – t-that's dangerous!

Takagi – yes I know

Takagi stepped out

Shizuka – Takagi!

Takagi grabbed the shotgun on the ground

Hirano – Takagi, do you know how to use it?

Takagi – of course, I'm a genius after all!

Rei – Takagi?

Takashi – Takagi, its too dangerous!

Takagi – in the future, call me by my first name!

A zombies tried to grab Takagi but Tetsuya beheaded him from the back. The blood splashed around Takagi

Tetsuya – you okay!?

Takagi – I'm.. not a coward!

Takagi loaded the bullets and shot three of them down. She repeated shooting them

Takagi – I'm not gonna die! None of us are gonna die here! My house is just around the corner!

Tetsuya saw Takagi being fine and charged at them again. Saeko took out two of them as one tried to grab her from behind. Tetsuya threw his left machete and hit it on the head. He then leaped to the one nearby and slashed its torso off

Tetsuya – you okay Saeko!?

Saeko – yup

Tetsuya grabbed his other machete as Saeko hit another one of them away

Saeko – how many of them are they?

Tetsuya looked in front of him and saw dozens of them approaching their group. Tetsuya grinded is teeth

Tetsuya – who cares how many!? JUST FUCKING KILL THEM ALL!

Tetsuya roared as he charged at the horde in front of him

0000000000

Hours later it was sunset and they were still fighting the zombies. Hirano dropped another used magazine. Takagi was out of bullets and was backing away while holding the shotgun as a bat. Saeko and Tetsuya were panting hard. Rei was still on the ground with her ankle sprained. Takashi was running low on bullets. Shizuka lowered her head on the driver's wheel praying for it all to stop. Alice had her knees on her chest an her arms wrapped around them. Her head was lowered and was pretending that nothing is happening. Tetsuya kicked another one away as more and more were approaching them. He was sweating a lot and panting. Saeko was stepping back as the horde was coming in closer

Saeko – Tetsuya! Are you okay!?

Tetsuya – y-yeah..

Tetsuya stepped back as the horde was almost at him

Rei – there's no end to them..

Takashi – is it really hopeless..?

Takashi just closed his eyes in despair but he opened them as he heard a bark. They all saw Zeke leaped from the roof

Alice – Zeke!

Alice looked at the window. They all saw Zeke bit a zombie's leg as hard as he can. Zeke wasn't doing anything else to it. Tetsuya then got an idea

Tetsuya thoughts – this might actually work..

Tetsuya – Takagi, your house is at Higashisaka 2-chome, right?

Takagi – y-yeah

Tetsuya stood up straight and walked forward

Takashi – bro?

Tetsuya – this is the only thing left for us to do. Saeko, I'm gonna need you on this

Saeko – I'm in, what're you planning?

Tetsuya gripped his machetes tight

Tetsuya – copying Zeke

Tetsuya charged at the horde. He roared as he slashed through them. He skilfully dodged the zombies grasps with his footwork and slashed more to move forward. With each slash he takes out two to three zombies out. Saeko took a second but she got what he's doing and charged at the horde again

Tetsuya – this way! Follow me!

Takashi was amazed at Tetsuya's will to live

Takashi – you guys..

Tetsuya and Saeko ran through the horde making a lot of noises as possible

Tetsuya – this way!

Tetsuya dragged his right machete on the wall

Saeko – over here!

Saeko smacked the electric pose creating a loud gong.

Tetsuya – come here!

A lot of zombies turned away from the rest of the group and made their way to Tetsuya and Saeko. Tetsuya slashed one of the zombies as Saeko hit two of them. Tetsuya stabbed a zombie's head with his left machete but backed away as another tried to grab him. His other machete was left stuck on the head of the zombie he stabbed

Tetsuya – shit! There goes one of my machetes

Saeko – Tetsuya, over there!

Saeko pointed at the stairs that led to the other road. They went up as the zombies followed them. But they saw there were still a lot of them walking towards the rest of the group

Tetsuya – fucking hell..

Tetsuya raised both his machetes

Tetsuya – I SAID COME OVER HERE!

Tetsuya slammed both of his machetes on the railing creating a loud gong

Tetsuya – COME OVER HERE MOTHERFUCKERS!

Takagi stumbled down backwards as the horde was closing in.

Takashi – get behind me you two!

Takagi – Takashi..

Takashi was holding the gun and was going to use it like a bat

Takashi thoughts – Tetsuya never gave up whenever he's in a hopeless situation. Even in this hell, I cant call myself his brother if I lose hope here!

Hirano raised up Alice from the hatch

Hirano – here you go

Alice – Kohta..

Hirano – you and Zeke need to jump to the other side of the wire

Alice – what about you guys?

Hirano – we'll be there shortly

Alice – liar!

Hirano – huh?

Alice – daddy said the same thing you said when he died. He died even though he said he was okay!

Hirano – Alice..

Alice – no! no! no! I don't wanna be alone! I wanna be with you and Takashi and Tetsuya and the girls forever!

Alice was crying

Alice – don't leave me alone! PLEASE!

Tetsuya and Saeko heard Alice's cries from where they were. Tetsuya was shaking and grinded his teeth at how helpless they were

Hirano – Alice..

Hirano raised Alice and was about to throw her across the wire when they heard something

Voice – everyone duck!

All of them turned to where the voice came from. They then saw multiple men who were dressed as firemen. One of them aimed a hose at them and fired a ray of water knocking four of them away from Takashi, Rei, and Takagi. Another did the same from behind the Humvee knocking three away. One of them put a ladder on the wire and climbed over. They rescued the group. Tetsuya and Saeko watched as this happened

Tetsuya – they're.. saved..?

One of the masked people held their hand to Takagi who was carrying Rei

Masked person – come this way immediately, we'll pick up the car later

Takashi – thanks

Takagi, Rei, and Takashi were rescued

Tetsuya – who are they?

Saeko – I don't think they're from the fire department

Back with the rest of the group the masked people all rescued them

Shizuka – thank you for saving us

Masked person – its only natural..

The masked person took off their mask and revealed a beautiful woman with purple long hair

Yuriko – for a mother to help her daughter and her friends

Takagi – mom!

Takagi hurried towards her mother and hugged her. She was crying in joy to know that her mother was okay. This person was Yuriko Takagi. Takagi Saya's mother

Tetsuya – so that's Takagi's mom? They're saved!

Saeko – our situation on the other hand does not look well. I don't believe they can help us all the way out here

Tetsuya – yeah, lets take a detour. I usually ride my motorcycle around this area. We can make it to Higashisaka 2-chome. Lets go

Saeko – yeah

Tetsuya and Saeko ran off. The others watched them ran off

Alice – Kohta..

Hirano – its okay, Ms Bushijima and Tetsuya are the strongest among us all. They'll be fine

Takashi then shouted

Takashi – bro! Saeko! We'll be waiting for you two! Don't you two dare die on us, you got it!? DON'T YOU DARE DIE!

Nearby Tetsuya and Saeko smirked

Saeko – we shall Komuro

Tetsuya – of course bro, of course

Tetsuya and Saeko jumped down the railing and into street and ran through it. Tetsuya led the way as Saeko followed him. Despite the situation they found themselves in all of them kept their heads high. Because after all of the fights and fighting, they were still alive

0000000000

Minutes later Tetsuya and Saeko were still running through the streets. Tetsuya has only one of his machetes left and Saeko still has her wooden sword. Tetsuya stopped and peaked around the corner. He saw a group of zombies

Tetsuya – they're here too

Saeko – it doesn't seem as though we can make it back to 2-chome

Tetsuya – lets go back, there weren't any of them on the way here

They then ran back to where they came from. Tetsuya then saw a mansion on the top of the hill

Tetsuya – Takashi told me that one of his friends lives on that house. That must be Takagi's house

Saeko – do you want to walk on the fence again?

Tetsuya – if I just had a bike.. a bike!

Tetsuya remembered that they passed a shop full of bikes

Tetsuya – Saeko, follow me for a sec

Saeko – alright!

Tetsuya turned to the right at the next corner and went to the shop.

0000000000

Minutes later they were in the shop

Tetsuya – I'll pick up the bike, get whatever you need

Saeko – a bike is okay by itself but in tandem it would be dangerous or are we on a date?

Tetsuya – huh?

Tetsuya looked at a poster where a guy and a girl are kissing while riding a motorcycle. Tetsuya just laughed it out. Saeko smiled but saw something in a room. She turned on the lights and revealed a six-wheeled ATV

Saeko – would this work?

Tetsuya saw a magazine about the ATV

Tetsuya – it can go on water? Hell yeah!

Tetsuya put the bag on the ATV and rode on the driver's seat

Saeko – so you find it satisfactory?

Tetsuya – yup

0000000000

Minutes later it was about to go dark. Tetsuya and Saeko were riding the ATV through the street

Saeko – well this is amusing

Tetsuya – yeah

Saeko – so what should we do from hereafter? Do you have a plan?

Tetsuya – yup, but..

Saeko – but?

Tetsuya – this could get interesting

Saeko smiled. They were driving towards the river

Tetsuya – hang on!

He drove the ATV down the slope. The zombies followed them but all came rolling down the slope

Tetsuya – they can us the stairs but not a steep slope?

Tetsuya – say what you please but their recovery is impressive

The zombies all stood up like nothing happened and walked up to them. They found that they were surrounded by them

Tetsuya – same outcome huh?

Saeko – it would be too easy otherwise

Tetsuya – guess I have no choice

Tetsuya drove the ATV forward

Saeko – what are you doing Tetsuya?

Tetsuya – this thing's amphibious

Saeko – amphibious?

Saeko gasped as Tetsuya drove the ATV on the water. The water splashed but the ATV remained afloat

Tetsuya – oh sorry Saeko are you o-okaaay?

Tetsuya saw Saeko. Her uniform is wet and he can see her lingerie on top.

Tetsuya – uhhh..

Tetsuya tried not to blush but he failed miserably. Saeko saw him staring at her chest and blushed. She then covered it up

Saeko – I-I'm a woman you know, you don't have to stare!

Tetsuya – oh shit, sorry!

Tetsuya and Saeko looked at them on the riverside. The zombies all walked away as they heard no sound. Tetsuya then sighed in relief. Saeko went closer to Tetsuya's left ear

Saeko – its not admirable for a young man to sigh

Tetsuya – ah okay, but wait Saeko.. you're too close-

Saeko – shh, use your bedroom voice

Tetsuya then nodded and drove the ATV to a small landscape in the middle of the river

Saeko – good idea to use the sandbank

Tetsuya – I remember when I was a kid and both me and Takashi were told not to play here because the water is too deep and the stream was too fast. Well.. me being an idiot and a black sheep back then disobeyed them. And in the end I nearly drowned myself, guess that was karma

Saeko – you were stubborn back then huh?

Tetsuya – yeah, never realized it until it was too late

Saeko – for now we should rest and regain our strength

Tetsuya – okay, we'll take turns sanding guard. Saeko, you can rest firs-

Tetsuya was cut as he heard a light sneeze. He turned around to see Saeko slightly shaking

Saeko – s-sorry, I'm freezing my ass here..

Tetsuya – oh right, sorry about the splash earlier. Should've slowed down back there

Tetsuya grabbed something in the bag. It was a black tank t-shirt. He handed it to Saeko

Tetsuya – wear this for now

Saeko – thank you

0000000000

Saeko was changing her wet uniform with the tank top. Tetsuya politely looked away and kept an eye out

Saeko – I'm done

Tetsuya turned around and gasped a little to see Saeko wearing the black tank top

Saeko – do I look strange?

Tetsuya – ah no! it's the other way around!

Saeko giggled

Saeko – you always look at me as a woman, don't you Tetsuya?

Tetsuya – uh.. would you rather.. sor-

Saeko – its fine, I am a woman aren't I?

Tetsuya – uh.. yeah

There was a slight silence between them and Tetsuya then spoke

Tetsuya – Saeko, is there someone you like?

Saeko – that came out of the blue

Tetsuya – I-I'm just trying to make conversation

Saeko – there is a man that I like, I almost thought it was love

Tetsuya – so.. should we leave now? There's less of them now

Saeko – ah, yeah

0000000000

Later it was almost night time and they were driving the ATV through the road. Saeko saw more zombies

Saeko – more of them, at this rate we'll just have to repeat the sandbank

Tetsuya – we'll know when we turn at the next corner!

Tetsuya skidded the ATV to the right hitting a zombie. He saw that they were driving straight towards the park

Saeko – a park?

Tetsuya – doesn't mean we have to make a cardboard box house!

Tetsuya drove the ATV towards the fountain and they splashed on the water

Saeko – agh! Do you like getting me wet?

Tetsuya – get the tape out of the backpack, I got a plan

Saeko grabbed the tape and handed it to Tetsuya. Tetsuya taped the handle of the ATV to the right and started the engine. The ATV drove by itself around the fountain causing loud noises. The noise attracted a lot of zombies around

Saeko – I see, while they are distracted by the noise

Tetsuya – we can go out the east exit and we'll end up behind Takagi's house. All we need now is to break through them

Saeko – leave it to me

Saeko leaped to the zombies and hit one of them. She slid down across between the second one's legs and smack it from behind. Another tried to grab her but she kicked it away and smacked its head. Tetsuya was amazed at Saeko's fighting skills

Saeko – there's no need for me to hold back

Saeko charged and hit two of them before leaping to another and kicking it in the head

Tetsuya – that's hot.. What am I doing? I don't want to be left behind

Tetsuya charged and slashed a zombie's torso and kicked another one. He then followed up to Saeko. Saeko hit another zombie and kicked the other one next to it. She then raised her wooden sword above her head with a psychotic grin on her face. But her grin disappeared as she saw two zombies who were little kids. Nearby Tetsuya slashed a zombie's head off and kicked the other one who was about to grab him

Tetsuya – what are you doing Saeko!?

The little zombies approached Saeko as she froze where she stood. Tetsuya rushed towards her

Tetsuya – Saeko what's the matter!?

The little zombies opened their mouths and was about to bite Saeko when Tetsuya pushed her aside and slashed their heads. Tetsuya then grabbed her hand and pulled her away

Tetsuya – lets go! Hurry!

Tetsuya ran away while holding Saeko's head

0000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Later it was night and both Tetsuya and Saeko stopped inside a shrine. Tetsuya placed a piece of wood on the door locking it. He then lit a candle as Saeko sat in the middle

Tetsuya – travelling around at night would be dangerous with what supplies we have now. We'll stay here until morning

Saeko – yeah..

Tetsuya then walked up to the altar and grabbed the samurai sword there. He opened the sheath and saw the blade

Tetsuya – hey, this is a real sword. Saeko, you can use this instead of your wooden sword. Its much sharper. Your uniform's dry too

Tetsuya placed her uniform on the mat Saeko was sitting on and the sword next to it. He then walked at the curtains at the sides

Tetsuya – I'll be here so go change up. Don't worry, I wont peak

Tetsuya walked behind the curtains

0000000000

Minutes later Saeko was done changing

Saeko – I'm done changing

Tetsuya walked out of the curtain

Tetsuya – I found something in the bag Saeko

Saeko – what is it?

Tetsuya sat down and handed Saeko something. He then whispered to her

Tetsuya – its some kind of portable toilet

Saeko then laughed about it

Tetsuya – hey don't laugh, this way we wont have to worry about-

Saeko – yeah I know, I'm happy. Thank you

Tetsuya – so Saeko.. what's up back there? Is there a reason why you froze like that

Saeko remained silent. Saeko then then faced Tetsuya

Saeko – it might not be much, but can you hear me out?

Tetsuya – I'm all ears

Saeko – I recalled when I was last so.. afraid

Tetsuya – was it because they were children?

Saeko – it was troubling but no, that wasn't it. When we were by the river bank, you asked if there was a man who I liked

Tetsuya – oh yeah, uhh..

Saeko – don't worry. I'm a woman after all. There is a man who I liked. But I haven't got a chance to tell him how I feel. I didn't believe that I should be allowed to do so

Tetsuya – but why? I mean, no matter what kind of guy-

Saeko – do you think he would've accepted me if I had committed murder?

With this Tetsuya gasped

Tetsuya – huh?

Saeko – four years ago, a man attacked me at night. I had my wooden sword with me, so naturally I was able to fend him off. I broke his shoulder blade and femur. The police understood the situation and took me home in a patrol car.

Tetsuya – then they might have thought it was an excessive way to defend yourself

Saeko – that's not what held me back at the fountain. To tell you the truth.. I enjoyed it.. It made me feel good to make him suffer! After realizing I had the overwhelming upper hand with my wooden sword I pretended to be afraid and lured him, and attacked him without hesitation! I enjoyed it! I truly, truly enjoyed it! That's me, me! That true nature of Saeko Bushijima! Do you really believe that I, drunk and turned on by my own power, should be allowed something pure like love!?

Tetsuya – but ever since this all happened I felt the same way too!

Saeko – you changed after all this. I have been like this since before it all began

Tetsuya – Saeko..

Saeko – as we stood in front of the fountain, I can to realize that I haven't changed. On the contrary, I find myself becoming even crueller

Tetsuya – Saeko.. you're not the only one who committed a murder..

Saeko widened her eyes and turned to Tetsuya. He had a very sad face

Tetsuya – it was on the news.. about two years ago I think. You remember how the building at downtown?

Saeko – that building that had multiple burnt victims?

Tetsuya – yes.. I was the one who did that..

Saeko widened her eyes

Tetsuya – this is the real reason why I was kicked out of the house. Long ago I was like you, I enjoyed violence. Whoever I came across that I never liked, I beat them up until they couldn't stand. All my childhood to my teenage years I was like that, a thug beating up other thugs. A street rat. Three years ago a gang heard about me and asked me to join them. The idiot that I was back then accepted their requested and became a member. Me along with the gang left a trail of chaos across the city. Fighting other gangs, destroying public properties, and shit like that.

Saeko listened carefully to Tetsuya

Tetsuya – I became good friends with the gang's leader. His name was Shin. He was the best friend I could ever hope for. Well.. I thought he was my best friend

Saeko – what happened?

Tetsuya – I fell in love with a girl, her name was Aya Mishima. I was deeply in love with her and I was even willing to throw my life just for her. She was like Aphrodite to me. She was very rich and I was just a street rat but she never mind. She was always afraid with delinquents like me but she accepted me, for that I was very happy. She loved me and I loved her. We spent a whole year together, and we even agreed to get married when the time was right. We were happy, until that certain event

Saeko – what event?

Tetsuya hesitated and told Saeko

Tetsuya – Aya being very rich has a very prideful attitude. And that pride led to our separation. She wanted me to leave my life to join hers. Leave the gang and my family and live with her. You may think she wanted me to live with her at her home but its not. She wanted me to completely abandoned my whole family and friends, to be a total stranger to them. I thought Aya was different from her family but I was wrong..

Tetsuya was shaking and his bangs were covering his eyes

Saeko – Tetsuya.. you don't need to continue if you don't want to

Tetsuya – no.. I'll tell you. We started to argue about it. I don't want to abandon my friends and my family. My family see me as shit but I still love them nonetheless. And eventually she threatened me to sleep with another man if I don't agree to her demands. I was too shocked to know that the sweet and loving girl that I loved would go such lengths to do this. I really don't want to abandon the people I care about so I disagreed to her demands. And then.. she asked Shin to sleep with her

Saeko widened her eyes in shock

Tetsuya – I was there.. when Aya invited Shin to our house. I was there.. when Shin arrived at my home. I was there when Aya led Shin to our bedroom.

Saeko could clearly see tears falling down on Tetsuya's cheeks

Tetsuya – and.. I was there when Aya asked Shin to sleep with her which he joyfully accepted.

Saeko couldn't believe how much that Aya girl hurt Tetsuya. And this made her very angry

Tetsuya – I heard everything Saeko.. I heard our bed shaking, their moaning and cries of ecstasy.. I heard everything and couldn't do anything. I was outside the door when this all happened, helpless. I can do something if she was being forced by Shin but.. she was the one who requested it. They kept at it for a full hour with me listening the whole time. It was a nightmare to me. When Shin walked out of the room still naked he gave me a grin. A grin that showed no sympathy for me. A grin that showed that I was never his best friend. I then saw Aya on our bed with her eyes telling my that this was all my fault. Shin mercilessly mocked me after deliberately hurting me. And after that..

Saeko – you attacked him?

Tetsuya – I punched him, kicked him, smashed his face on the wall, hit him with the chairs, threw him on the table, slammed him on the floor, broke his arm, broke his jaw, and threw him out the window. I beat him over and over again until he was at the verge of death. I turned to Aya on the bed. Instead of her apologizing to me she blamed me for everything. She blamed me told me its over and she doesn't want to see me again

Saeko – what!? After what she did to you she still has the nerve to do that!?

Tetsuya – that's what I said. But she said that it was my fault for so called forcing her to sleep with Shin. She broke my heart Saeko.. she grabbed my loyalty, my trust, and my love and crushed it to the ground and blamed me that it was my fault..

Saeko – that bitch..! Tetsuya I'm.. I'm sorry..

Tetsuya – with all that done, I left my home forever and stayed at the bar where my friend let me stay out of friendship. Days later Shin told the gang that I attacked him and treated me like a betrayer. The whole gang went on a hunt for my head for weeks and it all ended up in a warehouse. I was surrounded by everyone. The ones that I trusted, the ones I treated as my friends, the ones I fought with, and the ones I would've put my life on the line to protect them. They all gave me looks of anger and they all told me that I wasn't their friend anymore and I was just a betrayer.

Tetsuya was sobbing now

Tetsuya – betrayer huh.. I was the one who was betrayed. It sure does feel like shit that the people you care about and stayed with until the end all just abandoned you like that. They all attacked me and I was forced to fight back in defence. I was beaten by the people that I cared about. And I saw Shin.. with the same grin he gave me after fucking my own girlfriend in my own house. With that.. I snapped. I fought back not out of self defence but out of murderous intent. I showed no mercy to anyone. The ones who saved my life when I was about to die, I just returned the favor by busting their faces. I broke open the nearby pipes and let the gas flow out. Then sealed the door and threw my lighter inside. With that they all burned inside.. all of them.

And the worst part is, I never hesitated. I never hesitated to beat them up and threw the lighter. In fact.. I wanted to do it. I cried as I heard their cries for help and cries of anger towards me. That night.. I killed them all

Saeko was speechless on Tetsuya's story

Tetsuya – luckily the case was considered an accident but my father didn't consider this as an accident. He blamed me for everything. I know that I was the one who did it and he wasn't even sure that I really did it but blamed me either way

Saeko – does Komuro know this?

Tetsuya – I told him everything and to my surprise he understood me and told me that it wasn't my fault. That's the reason why I told you that he was the only one who understands me and no one else. He even helped me protect myself from the gang

Tetsuya used his sleeve to clean of his tears and looked at Saeko

Tetsuya – so Saeko.. I'll ask you a question. Do you think that all of what happened was my fault? Don't hesitate to answer what you really feel. I can understand if you hate me..

Tetsuya was fully prepared that Saeko will hate him now. If Saeko will hate him he'll accept it. But for what she said next surprised him like what Takashi did

Saeko – how can I hate you?

Tetsuya widened his eyes in shock

Saeko – it wasn't your fault. I don't hate you

Tetsuya didn't know but his tears ran down his cheeks again and he smiled. He felt his own heart warmed up. He thought this was the same feeling of thankfulness that he felt when Takashi accepted him but it wasn't. There was a part of him that want Saeko, he cant help but ask himself. Am I falling for Saeko?

Tetsuya – thank you Saeko.. thank you..

Saeko – Tetsuya

Saeko wrapped her arms around Tetsuya and let him cry on her

Saeko – why are you crying? Did I said something you didn't like?

Tetsuya – you're the second person whoever understood me..

Saeko – what about your friend at the bar you were staying?

Tetsuya – I never told him.. I was afraid that he might hate me

Saeko – so me and Komuro are the only ones who know huh?

Tetsuya – yeah..

Saeko wiped away Tetsuya's tears

Saeko – listen to me Tetsuya, it wasn't your fault. How can anyone blame you for what happened?

Tetsuya – I killed them all..

Saeko – out of self defence. Tetsuya, it wasn't your fault

Tetsuya then smiled.

Tetsuya – Saeko.. thank you so much..

The two of them faced each other and then shared a passionate kiss. After a few seconds Tetsuya and Saeko pulled back to get some air. A trail of saliva was seen between their lips

Tetsuya – Saeko.. I think, I think I love you..

Saeko – I.. I love you too Tetsuya..

They leaned forward and shared another kiss. Tetsuya slowly leaned forward and Saeko leaned backwards and one thing led to another

0000000000

The next day it was dawn and Tetsuya was putting on his clothes as Saeko was sleeping naked on the mat. Tetsuya then walked over to Saeko and shook her

Tetsuya – hey Saeko, wake up. We need to go to Takagi's house

Saeko then woke up and smiled at Tetsuya

Saeko – good morning Tetsuya..

Tetsuya returned the smile

Tetsuya – good morning

Saeko dressed herself up too and they were about to leave the shrine

Tetsuya – Saeko, can keep my story to yourself. Only you and Takashi know about it. Can I trust you to keep it a secret?

Saeko – of course

Tetsuya – thank you

Tetsuya and Saeko walked outside the shrine. Tetsuya was holding his machete as Saeko was holding the katana from the shrine. To their surprise group of zombies were approaching the shrine. Tetsuya looked over to Saeko who was shaking in fear

Tetsuya – Saeko!

Tetsuya grabbed her shoulders and she looked at him in shock

Saeko – Tetsuya?

Tetsuya – if you need a reason, I'll give you one! Both our hands are dirty Saeko but you looked up to me and understood me. That's why I will understand you too! I'll look up to you, I think you're the coolest girl I've ever met. So don't die! Keep living for me sake! Live as yourself and bear your sins!

Saeko then smiled at him

Saeko – thank you, I'm okay now

Saeko walked forward and faced Tetsuya

Saeko – I'm glad Tetsuya

Saeko then faced the zombie and draw out the katana. She charged at them and started to slash them. She slashed two zombies and blood spilled out of their chests.

Saeko thoughts – this!

Saeko kicked down the zombie and stomped on it

Saeko thoughts – this is it!

Saeko then stabbed the zombie below her feet. She then turned around and slashed another zombie. She charged at the others and took them out

Saeko thoughts – this is irresistible!

Tetsuya was smiling at where he was

Tetsuya – Saeko.. you finally overcame your fears

Saeko then slashed the heads of the zombies around her

Saeko thoughts – YES!

0000000000

Later they were running towards the street. They were getting closer to Takagi's house

Saeko – Tetsuya!

They stopped and Saeko grabbed Tetsuya's hand. He looked at her and she was smiling with a slight blush

Saeko – I can understand that you don't want to be in a relationship but.. you will take responsibility, right?

Tetsuya blushed but smiled at her

Tetsuya – guess I have no choice, huh? Hahahahaha!

0000000000

Later they were walking towards the gate at the back of Takagi's house. Hirano and Alice were at the second floor terrace watching the back gate

Alice – why the back?

Hirano – because if they want to slip in they would go from the back.

Inside Takashi and Takagi looked through the window

Takashi – they're back!

Takagi – open the gate!

Outside the gate was open and both Zeke and Alice were running towards them to greet

Alice – Tetsuya, Saeko!

Alice leaped to them and hugged them both. That moment Tetsuya came to terms with Saeko's darkness. Hell.. He came to terms with everything that the end threw at him. It goes without saying that he had to in order to live

0000000000

Days later Tetsuya and Saeko were welcomed into Takagi's house. Inside a room Takashi ran out of the door and Tetsuya was there

Tetsuya – hey, you okay?

Takashi – you don't even want to know what's going on in there

Tetsuya – alright, if you say so

They walked down the stairs and saw two men carrying the box

Man 1 – it fell cause you were walking so fast

Tetsuya and Takashi walked up to them

Takashi – let us help

Man 2 – its okay, let the adults handle this

Takashi – adults?

Man 1 – you kids can sit back and relax!

Takashi – they think we're too young for work?

Tetsuya – they wont think that way after I'm done with them!

Tetsuya was about to run at to them but Takashi stopped him

Takashi – don't bro, we shouldn't cause a scene here

Tetsuya – but they treated us like kids! I bet they didn't even experience the hell out there unlike we did

Saeko – don't be so concerned

Both of them turned to Saeko and saw her wearing a kimono

Saeko – is there something wrong?

Takashi – ah, no

Tetsuya – you look good in that

Saeko – thank you

Alice then came

Alice – what's going on? Why are you guys in a good mood?

Takashi – we were telling each other how nice it is to see you happy, Alice

Alice – yeah I'm happy!

Takashi patted her head

Takashi – hang in there, okay?

Alice happily nodded

Takagi – yeah I know! You're ALWAYS right!

Tetsuya – who was that?

Takashi – Takagi?

Nearby Takagi was angrily walking through the halls. Takashi and Tetsuya walked up the stairs and found her

Takashi – Takagi?

Takagi – didn't I tell you to use my first name?

Takashi – oh yeah, sorry

Takagi – don't lower your head all the time! You're a guy!

Takashi – sorry

Takagi – well whatever, you're fine. Just you

Takagi walked down the stairs

Takashi – Taka- Say-

Takagi – enough!

Tetsuya – looks like she's pissed

Yuriko – she's troubling you isn't she?

The two of them turned to their right to see Takagi's mother Yuriko dressed in a red dress and a fancy light pink cloth around her arms, walking towards them

Takashi – oh no she's fine

Yuriko – you've gotten used to her. You have been friends since kindergarten

Takashi – nah, uh.. anyway, cool place you got here

Tetsuya – yeah, I always knew the Takagi family's house was nice but not this nice

Yuriko – oh, you two never been here before, have you?

Takashi – ah well..

Tetsuya – no ma'am

Yuriko – you were afraid weren't you?

Takashi – well its.. sorry

Yuriko – I like honest men

0000000000

At the garage Hirano was inspecting his guns

Hirano – here's the carrier, spring, ejector

Hirano then grinned like a psycho again

Takagi – sounds like you're enjoying yourself

Hirano turned around to see Takagi

Takagi – better enjoy you while you still can. Its not like we can stay here forever

Hirano – why not Takagi? If we stay here in a stronghold of a mansion

Takagi – you didn't think about how difficult it is to secure water and electricity?

Hirano – so basically..

Takagi – in order to keep that huge network running you need a well-organized and countless number of specialists who feel safe and can work with ease

0000000000

Back in the mansion where Takashi, Tetsuya, and Yuriko were at

Yuriko – when the dead began attacking, the commander sent the SDF to the power plants on his own. He couldn't wait for the foolish prime ministers to move

Takashi – but in that case, maintaining them..

Yuriko – I wonder how long those operators can continue maintaining the plants? They have families too. And their families aren't there with them at the power plants

Takashi – yes

Tetsuya – so you're going to use those buses?

Yuriko – yes. Only those who we are responsible.. no, we will bring only those who are prepared to survive

0000000000

Back at the garage Hirano was still inspecting the guns

Matsudo – woah..

Hirano turned to him

Matsudo – hey there little buddy. Isn't that real? That's not something a kid should be playing with

Takagi – is that all Mr Matsudo?

Matsudo – oh, milady Saya. Uh, no. I came to tell you that I'm done fixing up that car you came here in

Takagi – I see, thank you

Matsudo then walked away

Hirano – you really are from a good family! Pretty cool!

Takagi – I don't want to hear you say that. Anyway, you better do something about that!

Hirano – but why?

Takagi – you didn't understand his reaction just now? The majority here is the adults. What do we mean to them?

Hirano – oh

Takagi – I think we should discuss this with the rest of the gang

0000000000


	7. Chapter 7

At the mansion in Tetsuya's room he was crafting something. He had electric duct tape, wires, batteries, and electronic scraps with a plug.

Tetsuya – if I'm right about this, this machete will be more of a beast than he is now!

Tetsuya grinned and started crafting. He put the wires around the blade. He put the electronic scraps by the tip of the handle and the plug by the back of the handle. He then tapped the plug and the handle with the electric tape. He then put the batteries on them

Tetsuya – alright girl.. don't be mean

Tetsuya pressed the bottom and electricity began to flow through the wires and around the blade. The blade being metal conducted electricity. He can clearly hear the electricity flickering around the blade

Tetsuya – lets try it..

Tetsuya grabbed an empty can of coke and tossed it upwards. As it was in range he slashed the coke and electricity flickered around the can.

Tetsuya – sweet!

The room then opened and revealed Takashi

Takashi – hey bro, we need to gather in Rei's room

Tetsuya – oh, lets go then

Tetsuya turned off the electricity

0000000000

Later they were all inside Rei's room. Rei was barely naked on the bed. Shizuka put oil around her body to heal the aching and told her to take off her clothes to prevent the oil from sticking on them

Rei – tell me why do we need to gather here?

Takashi – well, you cant move. I don't think we have a choice

Saeko – by the way Tetsuya, what did you do with your machete?

Tetsuya – oh this? I upgraded it

Takashi – upgrade?

Tetsuya – I wrapped the blades with wires and put batteries on them so that it would have electricity on them.

Hirano – that is awesome! How did you learn to do that!?

Tetsuya – I have a life before all of this. I craft all kinds of things

Saeko – are you sure electricity works on them?

Tetsuya – I saw an electric post that fell on the ground on my way to your school. I saw one of them by the lines and they were paralyzed. I cant say electricity can kill them but it can paralyze nerves

Hirano – sweet!

Takashi – okay, back to the topic. What did you call us here for Takagi?

Takagi – whether we stick with this group or not

Rei – this group?

Saeko – of course. As for now, we have become part of a much larger and more powerful group

Takagi – so basically we have two options. We can join them

Takashi – or be our own way

Tetsuya – but do we really need to split from them?

Takashi – yeah. I mean, the streets have gotten worse and your dad has this place under control. It must run in the family. Your mom is something else too

Takagi – yeah, she really is. I used to be proud of her, I still am now

Takashi approached her

Takagi – she did all this within two days. But.. she could've..

Takashi – Takagi

Takagi – use my first name

Takashi – Saya, don't talk about your parents like that. Now's not the time for that. This has been hard on everyone

Takagi – you sound like my mom! I know that my parents are the cream of the crop! When they realized that something fishy was going on, they immediately took action and protected their mansion, their subordinates, and their family! They're amazing! Really amazing!

Takagi had tears in her eyes

Takagi – I mean, its not like they forgot about their daughter! In fact, I was always on their minds!

Takashi – hey-

Takagi – I wouldn't think any less of them! My mom and dad are really something else! They didn't think I could survive so they just gave up on me right away!

Takashi – shut up Saya!

Takashi grabbed Takagi's collar and raised her up. This shocked everyone

Saeko – Komuro?

Tetsuya – bro

Takagi – what? You just.. but you finally.. Takashi

Takashi – its not just you! It's the same for me! It's the same for all of us!

Takashi shook Takagi

Takashi – actually, you're better off than the rest of us! You know your parents are safe! Much better!

Takashi shook Takagi. The others just let this happen. Takagi was shocked at this but understood

Takagi – I get it, you can let go now

Takashi gently put her down

Takashi – my bad

Takagi – yeah, but whatever. If we don't get down to business-

They then heard a noise outside. Outside there were two trucks and a black car driving in. All of them walked out the terrace and found out what's happening

Takashi – what's that?

Takagi – that's the former head of Tokonosu and the current head of the Takagi family

The black car stopped and out came a muscular man. He was holding a katana. The servants bowed down as Yuriko was there in front of the servants

Takagi – that's a man who does everything he sees fit. Souichiro Takagi, my dad

0000000000

The group watched as Souichiro released a zombie out of a cage. He explained that this man was his former best friend. He made an example and killed him right in front of the crowd that he rescued. He told them that this was reality and if they wish to live they need to fight. Tetsuya noticed Hirano

Tetsuya – Hirano?

Takashi – what's wrong Hirano? You don't look too good

Hirano – swords aren't efficient enough

Takashi – w-what?

Hirano – I said they aren't efficient enough! If its used too much it'll break and being in close to many of them will get you surrounded and that's it!

Saeko – you assume too much Hirano. Even in swordsmanship, results comei in numbers. A skill of a swordsman, the quality of the sword, and the strength of the heart. If three of those are high level enough your fighting powers shall not dwindle no matter how many you kill

Hirano – but if blood gets-

Takashi – hey Hirano. That's enough

Takashi placed a hand on his shoulder but he swayed it away

Hirano – don't touch me! Don't get in my way! You cant even shoot a gun!

Takagi – cool it, Hirano!

Hirano then ran off

Tetsuya – Hirano!

Takashi – hey Hirano!

Takashi ran after Hirano. Alice then followed him. The rest stayed after

Takashi – Hirano!

Takashi stopped inside the hallway and saw no sign of Hirano

Alice – big brother! Did you and Kohta fought?

Takashi – yeah, I guess we did

Alice – ill tell you something that will cheer you up!

Takashi – huh?

Alice – talk to him again! Talk to him until you understand each other!

Takashi – you think I can do it?

Alice – you can! You guys have softened up since we got to Saya's house!

Takashi – softened up?

Alice – ill go tell him that you want to talk to him!

Alice then ran off with Zeke

Takashi – softened up huh?

Tetsuya – I thought about it and yeah, we did softened up

Takashi turned around to see Tetsuya walking up to him. His crafted machete was in his sheath on his left waist

Tetsuya – not only our psychical bodies and fighting styles but our trust got softened.

Takashi – yeah, I guess so

The two of them walked up to the front while talking

Tetsuya – at the face of danger people can create unbreakable bonds you know. That's what I learned when I was in the gang. Going into fights and risking each others' lives gives people very strong bonds

Takashi – I guess you're right. If you can trust other people with your life your trust must get really strong by then

They arrived outside and saw Alice ran up to them

Alice – big brothers!

Alice then stopped by them

Takashi – what is it Alice?

Alcie – hurry! Come with me! Kohta's.. Kohta's in big trouble!

Nearby Hirano was holding all of his guns and was surrounded by the men that work for Souichiro

Hirano – no!

Hirano kneeled down holding his guns

Man 1 – hurry up and hand them over!

Man 2 – listen up, get a hold of yourself. You cant keep your weapons to yourselves. Now give them to us and-

Hirano – no way! I'm borrowing this from someone! And.. I can use these better than anyone else here can

Man 3 – you don't leave us any choice. We don't have time for this childish crap!

Takashi and Tetsuya then arrived where Hirano was at and saw the scene

Takashi – Hirano?

Souichiro – what's the scene?

Nearby they saw Souichiro and Yuriko walking towards the scene

Man 4 – c-commander!

Man 2 – t-this kid thinks his guns are toys

Souichiro stopped in front of Hirano

Souichiro – I am Souichiro Takagi, former lord of Tokonosu and master of the tendo sogon-ryu. Tell me your name young man

Hirano – K-K-Kohta Hirano! Fusimi Academy. Class 2-B. Roster number 32!

Souichiro – your voice is full of spirit young Hirano. There is no doubt in my mind that you had many hardships before you arrived here. So, no matter what the situation, you don't plan on giving up your weapons?

Tears were flowing down Hirano's cheeks

Hirano – no I cant! Without these guns, ill just be plain me again! Ill go back to the way things were again! You cant do this to me! I finally realized that I can do something!

Souichiro – well what exactly can you do? Tell me!

Hirano – well I.. I-I can..

Takashi – he can protect your daughter sir!

Everyone turned to Takashi and Tetsuya walking towards the scene. They stopped beside Hirano

Hirano – K-Komuro, Tetsuya!

Souichiro – Komuro? I see, I remember your name. You and my daughter have been friends since childhood.

Takashi – we're still are

Souichiro – and who is this other man?

Tetsuya – Tetsuya Komuro, I'm his older brother

Souichiro – I see

Takashi – ever since all hell broke lose, Hirano here has been protecting your daughter

Alice the ran up to them

Alice – Kohta!

Alice hugged onto Hirano

Tetsuya – his skills with the guns are amazing sir. I have met a few people that were connected to the military and the police who were skilled at shooting but I've never seen anyone like Hirano. I can only say that he is born to use a gun

Saeko then appeared

Saeko – his bravery is something that I have witnessed with my own two eyes, commander Takagi

Rei and Shizuka also appeared. Rei had her left arm around Shizuka's shoulder

Takagi – I've seen it too dad!

Takagi walked up to them

Takagi – sure he may be some good-for-nothing military nerd but I would've been one of those corpses by now if it wasn't for him! That's right, unlike you he has been protecting me! He did your job!

Hirano – Takagi.. you guys..

Souichiro remained calm as Yuriko smiled as to see her daughter have good friends

0000000000

Later it was raining. Takagi, Hirano, and Takashi were back at the house. They just been to the tents were the survivors are and were arguing about the infection. Takagi told them that they were corpses but the people refused and claim to be a new disease. Takagi seeing that their conversation was getting nowhere they all left

Hirano – y-you did well Takagi

Takagi – that sucked, I wanted to give her a piece of my mind since she spoke I'll of my dad, but it went nowhere

Takashi – have those guys seriously not seen anything?

Tetsuya then opened the door and walked up to them

Tetsuya – those bastards are the same bastards who were striking at the bridge. They were letting fear drive them. Those people are too scared to admit reality

Takagi – yeah, they probably shut their eyes

Hirano – I kind of understand how they feel

Takagi – you wanna fight about it fat ass!?

Hirano – n-no! Its just, humans don't see what they don't want to see, no one wants to put down. That's why people do nothing even when they do know something is happening.

Takagi – but now isn't the time to pretend that nothing has changed

Hirano – yeah.. but right now. The first thing about people want to do is make things go back to how they used to be. During times when they know from the start that it isn't going to work out.

Takagi – if they don't acknowledge something has changed they don't have to acknowledge their own faults and stupidity

Hirano – y-yeah. I thought about what happened at school and stuff, then came to that realization..

Takagi smiled

Takagi – my opinion of you went up a little

Takashi – I learned something

Tetsuya, Takagi, and Hirano blinked at Takashi

Takashi – what's up?

Takagi – when you say that..

Takashi – huh? I know its embarrassing but at least I'm acknowledging it!

Takagi – eh? Don't you think it should be him?

Hirano – yup! Sure does seem that way!

Tetsuya – I'm in too, he must be it.

Takashi – what are you guys talking about?

Takagi – did you forget? This is why you're capable of being our leader!

Takashi – huh? Leader?

Hirano – yup! Congratulations!

Takashi – w-wait, why me? Couldn't you be one Takagi? Since you have a lot of brains and Tetsuya, you have a lot of experience in fighting since you were living on your own

Tetsuya – I'm not really the leader type, I'm just a follower

Takagi – all I do is think. I don't command

Hirano – so there you have it! You're the leader!

Takashi raised an eyebrow on this

0000000000

Later Takashi was talking to Souichiro

Souichiro – so you'll find your parents no matter what?

Takashi – I will, my father is somewhere far away so ill just have to pray for his safety. My mother should be at the grade school she works at. Since the outbreak of the school Rei.. I mean Miyamoto's father is a police officer so we should be able to find something out once we go to the east police station. Her mother should be hiding at her house

Souichiro – what will you do once you find them? We'll leave in two days, first thing in the morning. Its far too dangerous to stay here right now

Takashi – we'll find everyone and bring them here before you leave

Souichiro – I wont be able to look after so many people

Takashi – well, if our parents need our help, we'll stay with them. If we don't come back in two days, please assume we aren't coming

0000000000

Later Takashi and Tetsuya were gearing up at the main hallway. Tetsuya has his machete sheathed on his left waist and his crossbow strapped on his back. Takashi has his shotgun on his right shoulder and his backpack behind him. Rei has her sniper rifle strapped around her

Saeko – I'd like you to take me with you as well

They turned to Saeko who was wearing her usual attire with her katana on her left waist.

Rei – are you always trying to seduce people?

Saeko – I think I have someone in mind

Saeko glimpsed at Tetsuya who had a blush and looked away

Takashi – do you have enough time to get ready?

The rest of the group also arrived. Saeko placed her hand on the handle of her katana

Saeko – I might be of some help. Besides, if you're going to bring your parents back you need enough people to guide them

Rei turned to her right and gasped

Takashi – well yeah but..

Tetsuya – Miyamoto!

Takashi – Rei!

Rei angrily charged outside the door with her gun

Takashi – what the matter? Rei!?

Takashi gasped as he saw what drove Rei in anger

Takashi – t-that's..

Tetsuya also saw it

Tetsuya – oh hell no, not this guy

Outside of the door a man was with someone. This someone was Shidou

Man – I never thought we would end up saving the Senator's family. Though this isn't exactly a time to worry about the election

Shidou – its not a problem, I'm nothing more than a teacher at the moment

Man – you're quite impressive, I heard you escaped from school with students who survived

Shidou – it isn't anything special. I simply fulfilled my duty as a teacher

Man – of course, your father raised you well

Shidou – raised me well? Yeah, right. Can you at least save the students? I'll manage on my-

Rei – my, you're so admirable, Mr. Shidou

Shidou gasped and turned to his left to see Rei holding the bayonet on her gun at Shidou's face

Shidou – Mi-Miyamoto, I'm glad you're safe!

Rei – do you know why I'm good with the spear? Because I was taught how to use the bayonet by my father! The best in the prefecture police! And you made my father suffer! He never yielded to anything but he apologized to me in tears! For making me flunk a grade!

The others went outside and saw the scene

Rei – and I know that you're the only one who could do that to my grades. But I held myself back. Because he told me that he could arrest both you and the Senator if his investigation went well. But now..

Rei held the bayonet closer to Shidou's cheeks and it made a small wound and a small about of blood flowed down. Shidou was panicking but was trying hard not to show it

Shidou – a-are you going to kill me? You're going to become a criminal even though your father is a police officer!?

Rei – you're one to talk!

Souichiro – then you should kill him!

Souichiro arrived a the scene

Souichiro – I am somewhat acquainted with his father. But in this age and time, that has no meaning. If you wish for it then kill him!

Takashi was about to stop Rei when Tetsuya grabbed his left wrist

Takashi – bro!

Tetsuya – Miyamoto must make this decision herself

Shidou – very well! Kill me! Kill me and suffer for it as long as you live! That is the highest level of education I can give you as your teacher!

Rei glared at Shidou and lowered her weapon. Hirano and Takagi sighed in relief. Takashi then smiled at her. Rei turned around and walked inside

Souichiro – is that your decision?

Rei – he's not even worth my time

Back where Shidou was he was shaking in fear as he was almost killed. With that Souichiro kicked him out of the mansion along with his students. Shidou and his students all drove off with the bus

0000000000


	8. Chapter 8

It was night time at where they were. Somewhere around the ocean under the submarine there was a something going on

Messenger – captain, I've received a new emergency order. Code 666D I repeat, code 666D. its an order regarding targets November-Kilo and Romeo-Charlie

Captain – roger! 001, get to the announcement station!

The captain took the launch code from his locker

Captain – has the order been confirmed, 001?

Number one nodded and the captain grabbed the announcement radio

Captain – this is your captain, the president's order has been confirmed. We will now commence fire on November-Kilo and Romeo-Charlie!

All of them heard the captain. Two men at the control room were talking

Man 1 – who is the president this time? They all turned into monsters. Is it someone from the DOE?

Man 2 – two days ago, it was someone from DHS. Thou he was already bitten, those fuckers

Man 1 – but no one knows the exact details. Only the heaven, angels, and ourselves

Man 2 – God, please forgive us

They but put their keys in the keyholes

Man 2 – fire one!

The submarine fired a missile upward. Once the missile left the sea it rocketed upwards

0000000000

At the satellite in orbit of the earth a man and a woman was there

Man – not yet, not only America, but Russia is firing too

Woman – Russia? They have time to fire missiles?

Man – yeah, they're following suits, and these are MIRV! There aren't many, but there's definitely enough to annihilate capitals and military bases

The woman saw something on the computer the man was working and she gasped

Woman – this is..

Man – yeah, this is the current situation

Woman – first strike after the living dead. They'd never use a plot like this in Hollywood

Man – it looks like they did.

The man watched as the missile was going upwards

Man – oh God.. its Armageddon!

The missiles then exploded. This explosion was not ordinary explosion. It was EMP waves or Electromagnetic Pulse.

0000000000

Back with the group Shizuka is jumping with joy

Shizuka – I finally remembered!

Alice – what is it Ms Shizuka?

Shizuka – I remembered my friend's phone number!

Rei – your friend? The one who had the guns and the humvee?

Shizuka – yeah! She's gotta be alive! She's part of SAT, the Special Assault Team! Anyway, give me the phone!

Takashi – oh.. okay

Takashi handed the phone to her. She then dialled the phone number and someone answered

Shizuka – Rika! I'm so glad you're alive! I was so worried! I had a lot of trouble, but-

0000000000

Shizuka's friend who was Rika was someone in an airport. She has purple curly hair

Rika – save that for later. Where are you right now? My place?

Shizuka – its not safe there anymore. Uhm, we borrowed your guns and some other stuff

Rika – that's fine but where-

The lights and her phone then went out. She looked outside the window and saw a bright light explode. It has no sound, just bright light. But Rika understood this

0000000000

Back with the group they also saw the bright light in the sky. They ran closer and they stopped by the stairs

Shizuka – hello? Rika?

Takashi – what's going on?

Rei – this light..

Takagi – impossible.. Miyamoto, try aiming your dot sight

Rei – uh why?

Rei – just do it. Your gun uses an IC

Rei looked into the scope

Takagi – well? Do you see the dot?

Rei – no I don't

Takagi – so it was..

Takashi – hey Takagi, what's up?

Nearby Shidou was driving the bus and was kicking the brakes

Shidou – what's with this damn brakes!? Its not working!

Woman – teacher! In front of you!

Shidou's bus then crashed into the stone barricade that Souichiro's men built. It created a loud sound and a lot of zombies started to move through

Takashi – electromagnetic pulse?

Takagi – an EMP attack. Also known as HANE. High Altitude Nuclear Explosion. When a nuclear warhead explodes in the upper atmosphere. The gamma rays make electrons get reppelled from atmospheric particles which causes the Compton Effect. The flying electrons get caught in Earth's electromagnetic field and emit an electromagnetic pulse over a wide range. That effect is lethal to electronics. The electromagnetic pulse gets transmitted through antennas and fries integrated circuits

Saeko – so that means..

Takagi – yes, we cant use electronics

Rei – so we cant use cell phones?

Shizuka gasped at this knowing she cant contact Rika again

Takagi – not only phones but computers too. Cars wont work either. The power plants are probably dead too. EMP counter-measures have been taken, but only for the SDF and small part of the government. The men placed large candles around the yard

Souichiro and Yuriko came down

Souichiro – is there a way to fix this?

Takagi – dad? The cars might be able to work if you change the fried parts. There might be some cars that still work because electromagnetic waves have little effect on them. Of course the ones that don't use chips should work

Souichiro turned to one of his men

Souichiro – go check it out immediately

Man – yes sir!

Souichiro – Saya

Takagi – w-what is it?

Souichiro – you have done well to keep your head on during this chaos. That is admirable!

Takagi – thank you dad..

They all then heard electric sparks. They turned to Tetsuya and saw his crafted machete still working

Tetsuya – my machete is still working

Rei – does it?

Takashi – you said you used some of the electronic stuff to craft that

Tetsuya – I did but-

Takagi – where did you get the electronic scrap?

Tetsuya – I just asked around and saw a lot of broken scraps. I dug into them and found one that was still working. I only need to use electricity so I took out the chip. The batteries are rechargeable as well

Takagi – so that means electronics are useless but electricity isn't.

Tetsuya – only electricity. Some electronics like flashlights or stuff that use batteries might still work-

They then heard a gunshot and a voice yelling out from the barricade. They turned to the gate and saw a man being pulled by two zombies. They saw more of them outside

Souichiro – hurry! Close the gate! Defence group, assemble! Do not let those corpses inside!

Man 1 – commander! Are we abandoning the people outside? We'll lose everything if we don't close it now. Do it!

The men then closed the gate but one got it

Man 2 – one got through!

Hirano grabbed his gun and cranked it

Hirano – I got one..

Hirano then aimed his gun and shot the zombies in the chest

Hirano – in my pocket..

Man 3 – s-sorry kid.. I was wrong about you..!

Another one of Souichiro's men was holding a briefcase to Yuriko

Man 4 – commander madam. I have brought you weapons

Yuriko threw away her cloth and ripped her skirt on the side. She then has the weapons on her. The group then widened their eyes in shock

Hirano – mommy..

Tetsuya thoughts – Takagi's dad knocked _that_ up!? Damn…

Yuriko handed a pistol to Takagi

Yuriko – use this Saya

Hirano – a L-Luger P08 Holland Model!

Takagi – I don't know how to use this thing! And why do you even have a gun!?

Yuriko – because I attended an executive self-defence course while I was working on Wall Street. I might even be a better shooter than your father. You'll teach her how to use it, right Hirano?

Hirano – YES MOMMY!

Hirnano thoughts – uh no, she's not my mom! I should say ma'am!

Hirano – YES MAMA!

At the gate the zombies were pushing through. The gate was already shaking. With this the gate finally broke through and dozens of zombies walk though. They ate the men that were holding the gate close. And the sun finally sets. At the yard where the survivors are at the zombies over run them and killed a number of them. The ones who made it out alive proceeded to the front yard of the house.

One of Souichiro's men was cornered by them but Takashi shot the ones who were about to grab him. he then ran up in front of him and shot the others approaching. Tetsuya was taking out the zombies that were following the survivors to the mansion with his crafted machete. He noticed that once he struck with his machete the zombies have a hard time moving

Tetsuya thoughts – so my theory is right. Electricity can paralyze even dead people. Man I'm awesome!

At the fountain Saeko was taking out the zombies. A zombie tried to grab Saeko from behind but Rei stabbed him with her bayonet. She then killed it away and smiled at Saeko. Saeko smiled back. Hirano was on the stairs of the front yard of the mansion and was sniping them. When he was out of bullets Alice handed him another magazine. Takashi shot another zombie and cranked his shotgun

Takashi – there's no end to them!

Saeko – no kidding

Tetsuya – yeah, they just kept on coming. And our gunshots are like dinner bells!

Rei – the longer this gets dragged on, the worse it gets

Hirano – we don't have enough bullets either!

Souichiro was watching the zombies swarm his yard with fire burning his lawn, bushes, and trees. One of his men walked up to him

Man – commander, I checked the second floor. The people we deployed to the neighbouring area have not been attacked yet. We might be able to reinforce the gate

Souichiro – we shall break through this mob and head to the neighbouring area! Men who have will to fight assemble, as for the women and children who wish to live, gather in the back!

Yuriko – darling..

Takagi – dad, if we barricade ourselves in the house-

Souichiro – they broke through the iron gate. What's the point of protecting the house. even if we go in the house, they will just force their way in and we will be eaten!

The surviving men all stood up and assembled with whatever weapon they have. Takashi and Hirano walked up to Souichiro

Souichiro – you have your filial piety, do you not, Komuro? Falter not, embark upon your own path!

Takashi – yes sir!

Souichiro – Hirano, protect my daughter

Takagi – dad! The hell is that suppose to mean!?

Yuriko grabbed Takagi and slapped her. She then widened her eyes

Takagi – mom?

Yuriko – Souichiro and I have duty to perform Saya, deal with it. Its our selfish desire as your parents to leave you in Hirano and Komuro's hands. And the guilt we feel about this isn't something we'll forget. Please, don't make this harder than it already is

Takagi – mom..

Alice walked up to Yuriko

Alice – auntie?

Yuriko kneeled down

Yuriko – you're a good girl, my daughter is a good girl too

Yuriko hugged Alice

Yuriko – listen to what your siblings tell you, okay?

Alice – okay

Yuriko stood up and walked forward

Yuriko – now.. get out of here!

Takagi had tears in her eyes

Takagi – dad.. mom.. I love you!

She then ran off to the right with the rest of the group waiting for her. All of them then ran towards the garage. Souichiro draw out his katana

Souichiro – throw the dynamite!

His men threw two dynamites and exploded on the large group of zombies. He and his men then walked down the stairs and started shooting the zombie as Souichiro himself walked up to them with his katana

Nearby Takash and Tetsuya were securing the garage and keeping the zombies away. Takagi ran inside

Takagi – Mr Matsudo!

Takagi then saw no one

Takagi – he's not here?

Matsudo then slid out under the humvee

Matsudo – milady!

Takagi – kya! What are you doing down there

Matsudo – this was built to withstand EMP attacks! Its got a triple copper plating. The owner of this must be a damn hardcore maniac!

Shizuka – so this car works?

Matsudo – yeah, but I need some time to repair the damage

Tetsuya – how long?

Matsudo – it'll only take a few minutes

Tetsuya – a few minutes? Alright

Saeko – then all we can is wait here, huh?

They turned to the zombies who were approaching the garage. The nearest zombie opened its mouth to them

Takashi – kill them all!

Takashi shot the nearest zombie and knocked it away. Back with Souichiro and his group they were still breaking through the horde. His men were shooting the zombies as Souichiro slashed a zombie away

Yuriko – Souichiro, if this keeps up it'll be a stalemate

Souichiro – Yuriko.. you are a good woman

Souichiro then raised his sword

Souichiro – now lets go!

Souichiro swung his katana and beheaded three zombies at once. Yuriko kept on firing her SMG

Back at the garage Takashi, Tetsuya, Rei, Hirano, and Saeko, were holding the front while the others were inside

Tetsuya – haaa!

Tetsuya slashed a zombie on the torso. He then kicked the other one and beheaded the third one.

Tetsuya – fuck you!

Saeko slashed two zombies and threw the third one to another one. Hirano and Takashi were shooting them as Rei stabbed a zombie with her bayonet. A zombie got past them and tried to grab Shizuka

Shizuka – no!

Alice – look out!

Alice used a tire and rolled it towards the zombie knocking it down. Takagi then ran up to the zombie and shot its head

Shizuka – amazing..

Takagi turned to Shizuka

Takagi – why are you dazing off?

Shizuka – because I'm a Cloud Cuckoolander

Takagi – just get in the car!

Shizuka – okay!

Shizuka and Alice went inside the humvee. Zeke was barking the zombies

Hirano – this is like the Alamo!

Takashi – didn't the Alamo fell?

Hirano – don't wanna hear it

Rei was inside and she stabbed a zombie with her bayonet. A zombie grabbed her weapon and pulled her upwards

Rei – kyaaa!

Takashi – Rei!

Takashi ran up to Rei and hit the zombie's hands on the gun. The zombie released the gun as Takashi shot its head

Takashi – you okay?

Rei – yeah!

Takashi – lets go!

Matsudo – too bad I cant have a little more time to play with this sucker..

Matsudo closed the hood

Matsudo – you're good to go!

Shizuka – please work

Alice – its working!

Shizuka – everyone, come inside!

Tetsuya saw Takashi and Rei going inside the humvee

Tetsuya – Saeko, Hirano, lets go!

Saeko – yes!

Hirano – alright!

The three of them retreated back and went inside the humvee. Saeko got on the roof

Takashi – Mr. Matsudo, get in!

Matsudo grabbed a wrench

Matsudo – sorry but my true love is here

He then grinned

Matsudo – milady Saya, please take care

Matsudo then bowed down. Shizuka then drove forward.

Shizuka – here we go!

Back at garage Matsudo flipped his wrench

Matsudo – now then.. its show time!

Matsudo smacked the zombie in the head. Shizuka was driving the humvee through the chaos of the yard. Souichiro just took out another zombie as he saw the humvee. The humvee past through where he was standing and Takagi saw a glimpse of her father. The humvee then drove out the gate and through the road

Shizuka – how are we getting out of here?

Saeko – straight ahead!

They were heading to the broken barricade

Rei – but its too narrow!

Saeko – keep going!

Saeko pulled the humvee aside using the hatch. Her face was only inches to the road. The humvee was just driving with only two wheels to the right side. They were closing in through the gap.

Tetsuya – Saeko!

Tetsuya then grabbed Saeko and pulled her in through the hatch right before she would've been hit by the barricade. The humvee went through the narrow gap taking out a door of the bus that Shidou was using. It was then dawn as they were riding away. Back at the Takagi mansion Souichiro and Yuriko were still fighting

Souichiro – have they left?

Yuriko – yes, our daughter is with other loving young people

Souichiro then smiled

Souichiro – now then.. there's nothing to hold me back!

0000000000

Back with Takashi's group they were still driving through the road

Rei – I think we're okay

Takagi – please just don't say anything.. please..

Hirano – Takagi!

Takagi – what?

Hirano – keep it together!

Rei – Hirano! You-

Takagi – its okay. Really, Kohta.. Kohta is right!

Tetsuya heard something

Tetsuya – doesn't the engine sound weird?

Shizuka – well, this car is in bad shape. Where are we headed?

Takashi – as far as you can take. Rei, Tetsuya, and I need you to help us look for our parents. Sorry. After we'll look for your friend

Shizuka – okay

Saeko – there's a highway, take it!

0000000000

They arrived in the highway and stopped as they saw multiple wrecked cars and multiple zombies

Alice – there's so many

Takagi – ahem!

Takagi turned to Takashi

Takashi – oh.. good grief

Hirano, Saeko, and Tetsuya went through the hatch and on the roof. Takashi was in the hatch

Takashi – this is such a pain in the ass

Tetsuya – well you guys all know the magic words, right?

Hirano – yup

Saeko – of course

Takashi – uh-huh. Why don't you say that bro

Tetsuya – gladly

Tetsuya grinned

Tetsuya – kill them sons of bitches!

Shizuka then drove forward and they charged through the zombies

0000000000


	9. Chapter 9

The next day the group were in a mall called Taiei Shopping Town. They arrived yesterday. Their humvee broke down and they were forced to walk to the mall. They already met the survivors inside.

Hirano and Takagi were shopping for food. Hirano grabbed a piece of meat

Hirano – this isn't spoiled yet, is it Takagi?

Takagi – the power failure was yesterday! Check the expiration date. You should also check to make sure it doesn't smell

A muscular man wearing a black shirt and hat arrived. He was pushing a shopping cart

Shimada – hey you, hold it right there! We already decided we're going to dry or smoke all the raw meat and fish and you're going to eat that for yourself? You know how hard things are now, so follow the rules

Asami – wait just a minute Mr. Shimada

Shimada – oh its you

A police woman named Asami arrived. She has short brown hair

Asami – th-those kids only got here yesterday. They don't know the rules that Asa- I mean this officer ad the others have set! Besides, um.. you need to finish gathering the food quickly. It will be a lot harder without the help of the skylights

Shimada – tch!

Shimada then walked away

Hirano – thanks, uh..

Asami saluted

Asami – Tokonosu Higasashi Police Station's traffic department. Patrolwoman Asami Nakaoka, at your service!

Takagi – so? With everything that happened yesterday I forgot what you told us. But are you the one who organized everyone here?

Asami – no, um, it wasn't Asami. It wasn't this officer. It was Matsushima who guided everyone here

Takagi – and where is that person?

Asami – oh! It was safe here so she went back to headquarters to get support. That was yesterday afternoon. D-Don't worry! Matsushima is different from Asa- I mean the officer standing here now. This one's still in training but she's gotten lots of honours and is a real veteran! She'll definitely come back with plenty of support!

Another man arrived who they haven't gotten the name yet

Man – hey police girl, lets start today's meeting!

Asami – ah! Right, right, right, she's coming!

Takashi and Alice then arrived

Takashi – the entrance was securely blocked off

Takagi – with a veteran police officer around like they had before it makes sense that they'd have a good barricade set up

Takashi – by the way, about the guns we hid.

Takagi – the people here aren't as settled as my dad's subordinates were

Takashi – we don't want to risk the guns being stolen..

Takagi – right, everyone would want to make use of them. We just don't have enough ammunition for that

Hirano – you want to change your clothes?

Alice – yeah, I was sitting a long time in the car so I'm really dirty, and I haven't taken a bath!

Hirano thought about what Alice said

Hirano – huh..

Takagi then pulled his right ear

Hirano – d-did I do something wrong?

Takagi – don't let some kid distract you

Takagi – anyway, this place isn't going to last.

Takashi – what? They have plenty of food and water

Takagi – the foundations holding the group together have fallen apart. This healthy environment they have is going to go sour fast! Their fresh fod is started to go bad. You guys find some stuff we can use! Just make it stuff we really need because we don't want to get that other group all riled up!

Takashi and Hirano went up the second floor and met up with Tetsuya

Tetsuya – hey guys

Takashi – hey bro

Hirano – hey what's up?

Tetsuya – I'm just checking around. This place hasn't been looted yet so it has a lot of equipment

Takashi – is it really okay that you should be carrying your machete?

Tetsuya – yeah, if we don't have anything around us the other group will get curious on how we were able to defend ourselves. So we should at least show a little offence

Takashi – yeah, you're right

Hirano – by the way, should we try talking to that police woman? She seems unreliable, but it looks like she knows all the stores here

Takashi – I'm glad we hid the guns

Hirano – huh?

Takashi – I just don't think it'd be a good idea to carry guns like those around a police officer here

Tetsuya – yeah, you're definitely right

Hirano – but there's only so much we can do without them

Takashi – you do know your guns. What are you talking about?

Hirano – its nothing really, just wondering whether we should put them to use

Tetsuya – lets not get ahead of ourselves Hirano

Hirano – but you get what I'm saying, don't you guys?

Takashi – I guess

Tetsuya – yeah

Rei – Takashi!

They turned to a store full of bicycles. Rei and Saeko were there. Rei hid her gun away with the others but Saeko has her katana with her

Rei – we can use bikes from here on. This store has a bunch already assembled

Takashi – yeah, this would really be nice

They then heard a man's voice

Man – how long are we gonna sit around here for!?

Hiro – bitch said we'd get help soon but those motherfuckers out there just keep coming. And on top of that shit, the power and phones and shit are all fucked up!

Old man – I-I'm fine with anything but my wife needs to have her weekly blood transfusion, so can we go to the clinic soon?

Man 2 – you know I still need to contact my office somehow!

Asami – um.. officer Matsushima said to wait here until she comes back with help. So Asa. No, I mean this officer will do everything she can to-

Woman – you have no right to keep us as prisoners like this! What you do have is a duty to protect us!

One of Asami's group was holding a knife and was shaking. The other one was sulking in the corner. The man who shouted was an old man who was lighting his cigar

Hirano – they all seem to be causing a lot of trouble

Takashi – looks like it

Tetsuya – glad our group is more organized than this.

Takashi – is their group falling apart?

Hirano – if that was all there wouldn't be a problem. Groups are supposed to be together for certain purpose. That's not the case with them. They're just clinging to the authority of the police

Takashi – but they're putting all the blame on her

Hirano – they've realized there's no use in relying on the police anymore

Tetsuya – I agree Hirano, they've realized the police aren't saviours they thought they'd be. So they're placing all the blame on the police woman. In times like this. If something goes bad, it really is easy to blame the one in charge. They're bunch of bastards

Takashi – yeah

Hirano – guys, I know we don't have time to come to the rescue of every last person we meet who's in trouble

Takashi – yeah

Tetsuya – yup, but..

Tetsuya and Hirano grinned

Tetsuya – that's boring!

Hirano – lets make things more interesting!

Takashi – what are you guys planning?

Man – what is talking like this going to do!?

Woman – if you were a respectable police officer you'd do something about the monsters outside!

Asami – b-but this offi- Asami didn't get very good grades at the police academy and she's just one girl..

Tetsuya walked over to Asami

Tetsuya – excuse this lovely guy for a second will ya?

Man – cant you see we're in the middle of a very important conversation!?

Tetsuya – I found something the police officer dropped so I wanted to give it back to her

Asami – I dropped something?

Tetsuya – yup

Tetsuya handed a pistol to Asami. This was the first gun that Takashi and Rei found

Tetsuya – this, isn't this a police officer's gun?

The others went calm as they saw the gun

Asami – yes it is! It's a Smith and Wesson M.37 Airweight! The police use this gun to enforce the law!

Hiro – woah! Fucking yeah! With that thing you can wreck those motherfuckers out there!

Hirano – but.. if the gun goes off those so called motherfuckers you call them, will all come gathering to the source of the sound wont they? It would put us all in danger to use it like that. Plus, there are only about as many bullets as there are people here

This took the people aback

Tetsuya – but anyway, the police officer should be the one with the police officer's gun. She is a police. I can give it to the one who's in charge but seeing that you people are blaming her that means she is the one in charge. Well then, I trust you will use it wisely!

Asami – I will! Thank you for your cooperation!

Tetsuya walked away and towards Hirano and Takashi

Tetsuya – how'd I do?

Hirano – great, I think that should work out fine

Takashi – are you sure that was the right thing to do? If she has a gun like that, she may have more responsibility than she can handle

Hirano – many years ago, the sergeant majors in England's military forces used not muskets but spears. Even today, high-ranking officers on the battlefield use relatively weak handguns. Why do you think that is?

Takashi – so that they can defend themselves?

Hirano – its to maintain the unity of the group. Its to show that they're in a position where they can be stab or shoot to death any soldier who don't follow orders

Takashi – is that all you were getting at?

Hirano – yup

Tetsuya – think about it, imagine the position that police woman is in now that she has a gun. Before they were threatening her because she was unarmed, but will they continue to threaten her now that she has a gun that can kill them? No. Its better this way

Takagi – oh really?

The three of them turned to Takagi and Alice who changed their clothes

Takagi – those guys are already on the edge, aren't they? Besides that.. what makes you guys so sure she can even use that gu?

Hirano – she's a police officer. She's definitely received some training, so her not being able to use the gun isn't an issue. Everyone over there was-

Takagi – what if they think she wont shoot? Well, that's just one possibility. I mean, its not like we can save everyone we meet

Tetsuya – yeah, but we can still try and help them. If they would try and test her knowing she wont shoot, I'll handle them myself

Takashi – you sure want to help that police woman

Tetsuya – their group are starting to threaten us too. That old geezer from before shouted at me for carrying my machete. I told him that I need it for defence but he told me that I'm just a violent and idiotic youngster like the rest of us in our group

Hirano – well fuck that guy! He doesn't understand what's out there

Alice – hey Saya!

Takagi – its big sister!

Alice – where's Ms Shizuka?

Tetsuya – I saw her in the store that sells beds, she was being accompanied by a guy. She was a little dazed out too

Takagi – wait.. is the guy you're talking about the one with the black jacket?

Tetsuya – yeah, that's the one

Takagi – he was staring at Ms. Shizuka's tits since we got here!

Then all of them gasped except Alice

Tetsuya – that bastard, to the bed store!

Everyone rushed to the bed store

0000000000

Nearby at the bed store Shizuka was on a bed cornered by Shimada

Shimada – come on, just once

Shizuka – um, wait, that's not-

Shimada – come on, you're the one who said you wanted to come here, aren't you?

Shizuka – no, I just meant that I wanted a bed because I'm so tired

Shimada climbed on the bed

Shimada – I don't give a shit! Just let me fuck you, okay? With all the monsters roaming around now, I'm not gonna meet any more women like you with such nice bodies. If I'm not being clear enough..

Shimada grabbed his knife. Asami then arrived and pointed the gun at him

Asami – s-stop it, Mr. Shimada!

Asami – what, you want some too police girl? Sorry but you're just not my type

Shimada turned around and saw Asami pointing a gun at him

Asami – drop you weapon and let her go! I'm warning you!

Shimada gasped

Shimada – h-hey now..

Asami – let go of her and drop your weapon now! Or else..

Shimada saw Asami's arm shaking and he grinned

Shimada – you'll shoot? You're shaking like that, and you expect me to believe you're gonna shoot!? If you're gonna shoot me, then shoot me!

Takashi, Tetsuya, Takagi, Alice, and Hirano arrived. They saw the scene. Hirano looked around and went inside a store. He grabbed a pair of pliers, a long wire, two door handles, and crafted them while grinning. Inside the bed store the scene continued

Shimada – what's the matter!? Shoot me! Or is the little police chikie too scared!?

The rest of Asami's group arrived

Asami – she can shoot.. she has to shoot! Asami's a police officer so she has to shoot to protect the citizenry!

Out of nowhere Hirano wrapped the wire around Shimada's neck from behind and pulled it. Shimada was choking as Hirano pulled the fire around his neck while grinning

Hirano – you finished?

Shimada was trying to get out but he cant

Hirano – its no good to resist. Its digging into your skin so you wont get it out. So, what're you gonna do now? Are you gonna listen to the police officer's orders or.. am I gonna have to kill ya?

Shimada dropped his weapon and Takashi picked it up. Shimada was nearly unconscious as Hirano let him go

Takagi – you can stop now

Takagi grabbed Asami's pistol

Takagi – its over already, you don't have to shoot anyone

Alice – its okay, police lady! Kohta saved her!

Asami – ah.. right. Yeah, uh..

When Shimada caught his breath, he gritted his teeth and stood up

Shimada – you fucker!

Shimada pulled his right fist back and charged at Hirano

Tetsuya – hey..

Tetsuya elbowed Shimada's stomach

Shimada – guf!

Tetsuya – haaa!

Tetsuya sent a high right kick to Shimada's chin, this knocked the large man down on the ground

Hirano – awesome kick Tetsuya!

Tetsuya – remember, I know boxing, taekwondo, kickboxing, and judo. I'm practically a mix martial artist. So if you don't have a gun, don't fight me!

Takashi was tying Shimada's hands while Tetsuya held his machete to restrain him. Asami then glanced at Hirano and blushed

Asami – Kohta..

Takagi – huh?

Hiro – uhh.. police g- officer, come here a sec

Asami – ah, okay!

0000000000

At the café store Takashi's group assembled

Rei – how long are we going to stay here?

Takashi – everyone's exhausted so-

Rei – how much longer will we be staying here!? How can we relax at a place with a guy who has no problem raping women in front of other people!? I could be next you know!

Takashi – ah..

Rei – fine Takashi, go get yourself raped by some bodybuilding like hard gay! Then when you come back maybe you'd understand what I'm talking about!

Takagi – Miyamoto, can I say something?

Rei – what!?

Takagi – lay off of dunce-cap here a bit. If you guys want to reach your goal you'll need a plan ahead and planning takes time

Saeko – I agree you need to figure out how toget there first of all. that's when you can start thinking of other problems. Do you know how much food and water you'll need? Will we be able to keep in contact? After figuring all that out, you should try to find the best route to your first destination and-

Rei – my house is a twenty minute walk from here!

Tetsuya – and how much of those things will we encounter in that twenty minute walk? Last time when the rest of us got out of the bus we only walked over five minutes until we got to the bridge and look what happened there? We got cornered and nearly killed! A twenty minute distance can take as long as a whole night in this situation! Surely you know that by now Miyamoto

Hirano – uh.. Saya

Takagi – eh? Wh-What is it?

Hirano – I don't know a while lot about electromagnetic waves and stuff but.. could that EMP blast really break every last piece of electronic equipment? Isn't there equipment that's made to be able to withstand lightning? I just feel like if there's any place that was sheltered the equipment there should probably be fine

Takagi – protection against lighting wouldn't do shit! The limit any of that stuff could handle would be surpassed immediately. Shelter wouldn't help either. Buildings are made so electronic equipment inside can receive incoming signals through antennas. Well, I guess it also depends on how much area the explosion affected. But its not like we can figure that out easily

Tetsuya – what about my machete? The electricity works fine

Takagi – only the electricity. But the electronic scrap you attached to it doesn't work. The only thing that's useful to that is transferring electricity. Nothing else

Takashi – what about cars?

Takagi – any cars with electronically controlled engines are no good. Besides there's also the possibility that the engine's spark plug got fried too

Hirano – then if we had a spark plug and an old car, we'd be good to go!

Takagi – sure, but do you know where we can find a spark plug that still works?

Takashi – what about old diesel cars? They don't use spark plugs, but they have manual transmission and I think we could get the pistons moving with the crank so we could get it moving on its own

Takagi – its possible, but where would we find something like that? And besides we'd need to go on a big adventure getting rid of all of them in the area and it'd just be a huge delay to everything else

Saeko – what about things inside a vault at a bank?

Takagi – there's a possibility that they'd be okay

Shizuka – lets look after we finished this meeting today. Maybe we'll even be able to find a laptop or something. There's a bank here, so I'm sure there's a big safe! Don't you think? Even if there isn't if we have bicycles we'll be able to move faster than them!

Takashi – you're right Ms Shizuka! Lets check that out!

Takagi – that'd be great, but what if that other group wants it?

Everyone then got silent

Takashi – I'm fine with sharing but.. only if we find two of the same thing

Tetsuya smiled

Tetsuya – then that's that. We have our leader's orders. Let's get going!

Takagi – yeah!

Rei – ah, wait a minute

Takashi – what is it?

Rei – there's no ice but the drink dispensers here are fully functional. Those people haven't found this place yet. So there was bottled water too. There's enough for everyone

She handed the coffee to everyone

Saeko – you're quite good at this

Rei – I worked part-time at a café one summer. My dad found out though so I had to quit after a week

Shizuka – wow, this is good!

Alice – coffee's gross..

Rei – there's some juice here too

Rei – the petshop here will probably have toys for Zeke too

Alice and Zeke burst in happiness at Rei

Tetsuya – so leader, what should we do?

Takashi – lets see.. lets split up now. We should leave the guns hidden. The girls should all go check out the bank. After that, go to the bike store and pick out a few bikes we can use. Tetsuya, Saeko I'll trust you two to take care of things if there's an emergency

Saeko – understood Komuro

Tetsuya – roger that bro

Takashi – I'm going to check the offices and see if there's anywhere the electronic waves didn't reach. Hirano, you go to the roof and check to see how things are around here

Hirano – yes sir! Oh I'll stop at the camera shop and the book store on the way and pick up some extra binoculars and a map.

Unknown to them Asami saw Hirano walking away

0000000000


	10. Chapter 10

Later Hirano has a map and an extra binoculars. He was looking around

Hirano – looks like.. that way's a no go

Hirano put an X on the road he saw with a lot of zombies

Hirano – their numbers just keep increasing

Asami – um.. Kohta? What are you doing?

Asami then appeared

Hirano – um, well I'm trying to survey the area to see how everything is

Asami – wow, that's amazing. You're just a student but you're still much more through than Asa- I mean, this officer.

Hirano – but Ms Nakaoka, you showed that you yourself could be a pretty amazing police officer earlier

Asami – no, not at all. Asami doesn't know what would have happened if you weren't there Kohta! So um..

Hirano – ah, yes?

Asami gave Hirano a bright smile

Asami – thank you so much!

Hirano then blushed

Hirano – nah, it was nothing really

Asami – what are you talking about? This offi- Asami was really in trouble! So..

Asami gave Hirano a tight hug

Asami – really, thank you so much Kohta! You saved Asami, she's a police officer but she's totally useless!

0000000000

Minutes later Hirano already escaped Asami's death hug and they were sitting on the roof together

Asami – isn't it funny? So Asami promised her boyfriend that she'd become a great police officer

Hirano – ah, that's great

Asami – no it isn't, Asami didn't do so well at the police academy. So her boyfriend broke up with her and she's single now

Hirano – th-that's no good

Asami – ohh, you think so? It is, isn't it? Asami's the type who's really dedicated to her relationships

Asami purred at this sentence and Hirano sweated as he heard this

Hirano – sounds rough

Asami – yeah right? So, when you helped Asami earlier Kohta..

Asami moved closer to Hirano and he panicked and leaned back

Hiro – hey, officer!

Hiro arrived on the roof

Hiro – that granny's not doing so good! That sexy doctor lady is gonna take a look at her but she needs a blood transfusion!

Asami – blood transfusion? But..

Hiro – the clinic she used to go to is close by! The blood was being refrigerated so there's a good chance that its gone bad already!

0000000000

Later they decided to get some blood out of the clinic. Takashi, Hirano, Hiro, and Asami went there. Hirano has Rei's gun, Takashi has his shotgun, Hiro has a crafted spear, and Asami has her pistol Tetsuya gave to her and a wooden stick. Now the four of them are near the clinic

Takashi – there it is.. I used to get my check-ups there with I was a little kid

Hiro – you too?

Takashi – you mean you did too?

Hiro – I used to love reading their manga, the waiting room was just like a manga café

Asami – um, sorry to interrupt you, but Asa- I mean, this officer and you guys should stay focused

Hiro – it sure was sneaky of you guys hiding the guns like that

Hirano – then do you want to try this one out? They'll swarm us if they hear a shot though

Hiro – don't make me laugh! I'm a handgun man myself, you know what I'm saying? The only automatic I care about is the Glock 19. as far as revolvers go, its all about the Colt Detective with a hammer shroud

Takashi – maybe Asami is right, we should stay focused

The others agreed and they sneakily went to the clinic

0000000000

Earlier at the mall both groups were at the bed store where the old lady was laying on the bed

Shizuka – so the bone marrow disease makes her need regular blood transfusions? It must be R.A.

Old man – no, I don't know what that is

Shizuka – R.A. is just an abbreviation. A common complication of it is disruption of normal blood productions. It stand for Rheumatoid Arthritis

Old man – yes, that's it!

Old lady – I'm sorry to be such a bother.. if I get some rest I should feel a little better

Shizuka – you don't have to worry about a thing

Alice – Ms Shizuka!

Shizuka – oh Alice

Alice arrived with multiple emergency packs

Alice – h-here.. I know its bad to take things with out paying for them. But..

Shizuka patted her head

Shizuka – its okay, thank you

Shizuka turned to the old man

Shizuka – was it platelets or plasma that was transfused? What is her blood type?

Old man – I don't really know what kind it was.. her blood type is O

Shizuka – do you remember the colour of the bag that was used for the transfusion? Like if it was red or yellow?

Old man – it was yellow! Definitely yellow

Shizuka – if its R.A. and a yellow bag, its probably a P.C. transfusion. Its been a day since the power went out but the clinic is close by

Takashi whispered to Shizuka

Takashi – um, if its just the blood type that matters then mine should be fine

Takashi – all the blood.. doing a blood transfusion like that is dangerous. Besides her blood is type O so the type doesn't even matter

Takashi – but what about the blood transfusion? The type needs to be O just like her

Hirano – but Ms. Shizuka's talking about plasma. Plasma works the other way around. That goes for red blood cells Komuro

Takashi – really? I didn't even know that

Tetsuya – military stuffs and now medical stuffs? Hirano why do you know all these?

Hirano – hehehe.. No use in asking that

Takagi – so what? What are we going to do about this?

Shizuka – they received blood at the clinic nearby. So.. we'll go get it

Takagi – one question, why us?

Everyone went silent

Shizuka – we.. we have to help anybody we can..!

Takashi – I hate to say it, but.. what will she do after this blood transfusion? She needs to get blood transfusion regularly, right?

Saeko – this is a special case, I believe

Rei – its horrible.. but its true

Alice – what is? Big brother, you're not going to help that grandma?

Takashi – I wish we could.. but its too much

Tears started appearing in Alice's eyes

Alice – then, if saving her is too much, why did you bother saving me? Aren't I a part of the group too?

Hirano – uh, well. A-Alice, this is a little different

Asami – this officer will go! Just tell her what she needs to get!

Hirano – but, Ms. Nakaoka its too risky!

Asami smiled

Asami – ignoring danger for the sake of the citizenry is a police officer's duty!

Tetsuya sighed

Tetsuya – bro, this is up to you. Its in your hands whether we help her or not

Takashi – me?

Tetsuya – you're the leader, its your decision

Takashi – but I didn't even want to be a leader

Tetsuya smiled

Tetsuya – just decide, don't worry though either choice you make I'll be on that side

Takashi lowered her head and raised it up with a slight confidence

Takashi – we help her!

Shizuka, Alice, and the old man brightened up

Old man – thank you! Thank you so much!

Takagi – is it really okay? Its going to be dangerous

Takashi – well, we cant just let her die

Tetsuya – our leader has decided. Its our duty to obey him. We help them!

The others then agreed

0000000000

Later Takashi, Asami, Hirano, and a guy named Tamaru Hiro went to the clinic to get medical stuff.

Back at the mall Tetsuya was looking around the electronic store to see if something was still working. Shizuka was tending the old lady. Rei, Saeko, and Takagi were with Alice. She has a small bicycle

Rei – are you alright? Are your legs long enough?

Alice – I'll be fine, dummy!

Saeko – remember to respect those older than yourself

Alice – sorry

Takagi – are you sure you wouldn't rather just right on the back of Kohta's bike?

Alice – I'm fine! Alright

Alice started pedalling

Alice – here I go!

Alice pedalled forward. The girls were amazed at this. Alice then went into a wheelie to the front and then to the back. She was heading to the stairs

Rei – look out!

To their surprise Alice used the back wheel and jumped on each stair steps

Rei – oh my

Saeko – very well done indeed

Takagi thoughts – I wonder if she'll let me ride on the back

0000000000

Later Takashi, Hirano, and Asami returned at the mall and they were seating at one of the tables in the food court. They already gave Shizuka the plasma. But there was one person that was missing, Hiro

Hirano – we need to talk

Hirano – not like there's anything to talk about

Asami – Asami's so worn out and tired

Hirano – no, no! we need to think about things!

Takashi – why?

Hirano – what we need to do is go through and correct our answers on the test we just bombed. We on the same page here? We let a perfectly able person go to waste

Takashi – why? why? There was nothing we could have-

Hirano – it was a failure. We shouldn't have let you try to hold the entranceway on your own. Komuro, up until now we've been following what you've wanted exactly and there haven't been any problems. But mistakes were made at the clinic. We didn't need three people going throughout the clinic to get what we needed. Two would have been fine!

Takashi – two? That would mean me.. and Mr. Tamaru, or would-

Asami – nobody wants to talk about that now! Asami.. Asami shot him! ASAMI KILLED MR. TAMARU!

Hirano – that's why we do need to talk about it. We need to understand what made it come to that

0000000000

Back with the girls they were talking to each other. Alice was nearby playing with her bike

Rei – I guess even Hirano has a serious side to him.

Takagi – personality has nothing to do with that!

Rei – what are you talking about? Hirano and that police woman are getting close so they need to take things more seriously or-

Takagi – do you have any idea what happens to people when they're afraid? He's beginning to see how savage people have become. He.. also knows what its like to kill someone firsthand. The fear of death! Killing to stay alive! It doesn't matter how tough a person is. That's what causes P.T.S.D.

Rei – but we haven't killed..

Takagi – that was them! They weren't humans! Or so we've decided to think, we need to protect our sanity after all. I don't know who it was, but I'd like to thank whoever came up with the ideal of calling them, "them"! I think.. whoever came up with that realized that we'd have to keep fighting against these things that look like people

Rei remembered someone. His name was Hisashi Igou

Saeko – I certainly agree with you.. but is that all you were getting at?

Takagi – of course not, when I was with my dad and mom.. I finally accepted how everything had changed. I'm sure there's something or somebody for you two that helps you make all this pain bearable

Rei thought about Takashi while Saeko thought about Tetsuya. But unlike Rei, Saeko was thinking of that tender time she had with Tetsuya

Takagi – for Kohta, that's what that police woman and Takashi are doing

Rei – um. But what about Ms. Shizuka and Alice and even Tetsuya?

Saeko – Ms. Shizuka has many responsibilities. She's our driver, physician, and an adult. Those responsibilities are her escape. Tetsuya looks like he can keep it together, I don't know what happened to him but I'm sure he endured a lot since he's too calm in chaotic situations

Saeko softened her eyes. She knows what Tetsuya went through but pretended not to know to keep his secret

Rei – I'm glad he's on our side, he's really a big help

Takagi – plus, he has the responsibility to keep Takashi safe as the older brother. And as for that midget

Shizuka and Alice then arrived

Alice – what? Saya, who's the midget

Takagi – oh, that would be.. you obviously!

Takagi playfully pulled Alice's cheeks. Asami then arrived

Asami – oh!? You were all here? Come on in!

Asami led them inside

Rei – I'm worried though

Takagi – I know what you mean. Takashi, Kohta, and possibly Tetsuya may become dangerous themselves! If this keeps up, they might lose it and just snap

Saeko was reminded on how Tetsuya told her that he snapped and killed his friends in the warehouse. This made her worry a lot

Saeko thoughts – Tetsuya already snapped once, and its very possible that'll happen again..

Rei – what can we do?

Saeko – that's easy. We just have to do everything we can, as companions to them

Rei – wh-what do you mean by that!?

Saeko – all I mean I that I don't intend to forget that I'm of the female sex

Rei was nervous at this. She completely understood what Saeko was referring to.

Rei thoughts – we have to do everything we can to them? Is she referring we should do _that_!?

They then all sat down along with Takashi and Hirano

Asami – Asami will do everything she can too! At least until Ms. Matsushima gets back from headquarters to help us, Asami will stay here and do her best to work with everybody!

Tetsuya then arrived

Tetsuya – what's going on here?

Saeko – oh Tetsuya

Takashi – where'd you been bro?

Tetsuya – I was checking to see if any electronics are still working

Takashi – got any luck?

Tetsuya – zero. This really sucks, why would they even mess with the electronics in this kind of situation?

Takagi – the country that did it might've thought that other countries might take advantage of the outbreak and attack their nation. They had to prevent that

Tetsuya – the entire world is being affected by the outbreak, no country has enough time to start a war. Damn those guys, if I ever get my hands on them I'll throw them into a crowd of those corpses!

Asami – Kohta

Hirano – yes?

Asami – Asami's really feeling a lot better now. Asami remembers when she was in the police academy they used to always tell everyone to talk with a superior after coming back from a really bad crime scene. Because otherwise it'd just be too painful

Tears started appearing in her eyes

Asami – but Kohta, you're only a high school student, but even you seemed to know that already. Asami's a full police officer but she's so useless..

Hirano – n-no, come on, I just happen to know that! Nakaoka- I mean Asami you're really incredible!

Asami smiled

Asami – Kohta..

Asami then thought of something

Asami – Kohta.. are you going to leave?

Hirano – we need to find Komuro, Tetsuya, and Miyamoto's families

Asami – Kohta, could you just stay behind?

Hirano – um.. uh..

Asami – if-if you're worried about what Asami can do, she'll do anything and everything for you

Hirano was struck inside with this but he remained his calm

Hirano – I'm sorry.. I already have companions with me

Asami – I'm.. I'm sorry..

Asami started sobbing and everyone noticed this. But then Asami smiled

Asami – its okay.. Asami had a feeling you'd say something like that!

Zeke suddenly barked out the window

Alice – Zeke! What's up?

Alice went to the window

Alice – ah!

Hirano – Alice?

Alice – p-police lady.. over there..

Hirano looked outside

Hirano – don't tell me that's..

Asami looked out the window and turned pale

Asami – no.. n-no!

Asami's legs started to shake

Asami – what.. that cant- no! no! this cant be happening!

Out the window was a zombie dressed in a police uniform. Asami recognized this person

Asami – Ms. Matsushima! How!? Why!?

Tears started to flow down Asami's cheeks as she started to smash her arms on the glass window

Asami – she didn't make it to the police station.. she got killed after she left!

Everyone can only remain silent as this happened. They all frowned at this scene

Asami – nobody.. there's nobody.. NOBODY'S COMING TO HELP US!

The man who kept on yelling and the woman heard her scream

Asami – no.. it was all for nothing.. A- Asa- Asami cant..

Hirano – Asami!

Asami turned to Hirano with hollow eyes

Asami – Kohta.. Asa- Asami- no, I mean Asami- Asami-

Asami then snapped and ran off

Asami – NO! NO! AAAHHHH!

Hirano – Asami!

Takashi and the rest of his group cant do nothing on what happened. The man and the woman went to the other group and told everyone what happened

Hirano – Asami! Where are you going-

Asami – DON'T TRY TO ACT LIKE A GOOD PERSON ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU FOUR-EYED PIG!

Hirano – wh-

Asami – Asami.. just needs Asami.. SO ASAMI.. I DON'T NEED YOUR STINKING HELP!

Asami then ran off leaving Hirano behind. Hirano just stood there, shocked

Hirano – Asami..?

0000000000


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of Asami's group, who heard Asami's shout earlier, were discussing the matter

Man 1 – we cant depend on that police girl to help us! No, not just her, the whole police force is useless! The police woman that went for help is dead!

Everyone from Asami's group frowned at this

0000000000

Back with Takashi's group Alice went to Hirano

Alice – Kohta!

Takashi – Hirano, the plan.. is tomorrow. We're leaving

Hirano – that's pretty sudden don't you think?

Takagi – if you disagree then say so! By the way, the other group heard what that police woman just said, get it? Now they know that no one's going to come and help them! They know that the police are useless now

0000000000

Man 1 – the police should be protecting us!

Old man 2 – d-don't get your hopes up! The police these days are just a bunch of lazy asses

Woman – what do we do now!?

Man 2 – we should find a safe place

Woman – and where would that be?

Man 2 – the police station or something like that would be the only-

Man 3 – how could we get there? Cars don't work anymore, you know. If we tried walking that old lady would probably die just like the police

Woman – those kids! Lets go together with the kids until we find the police

Shimada – I don't know about that. Those bastards don't care about anybody but themselves. Think about it, we all know we still have a chance of getting everything back to normal, but they're already toting guns around and doing whatever they feel like. They're even getting bikes ready at the back exit so they can leave

Woman – they did stop you from raping that one woman though

Shimada – wanna say that again bitch!?

Man 1 – cut it out! The point is we cant rely on those kids!

Old man 2 – kids these days are just a bunch of lazy asses!

Man 3 – what are you going on about now, old man?

Man 1 – anyway we need to get out of here and find a safe place

Shimada – seriously? We have tons of food and water here! As long as we keep the entrances closed off the monster wont get in!

Woman – how about we stay here until all of that is gone? Only thing we don't have enough here is women for you to violate

Shimada – shut the fuck up!

Student – you're gonna die..

The student grabbed a knife

Man 1 – h-hey now, what are you saying?

Student – you're all gonna die, nobody's gonna save us! There's no safe place! You're gonna die! And you're all gonna turn into monsters!

Man 3 – hey, don't go bunching us all together like that!

Student – I'm a huge fan of zombie movies! So I know everything! Those high school kids are going to be eaten! It doesn't matter if they have guns! It doesn't make any bit difference! You cant do a thing! Humanity is dommed! Hahahaha!

Old man 2 – movies are not real!

The second old man dropped his cigar

Old man 2 – your parents must be ashamed of you!

Man 4 – hey old man! That's how fires gets started! The sprinklers wont work and the fire fighters wont very well come to help us!

Old man 2 – I don't care! If it bothers you so much you put it out!

Man 4 – you must be going senile you old man!

The old couple were heading off somewhere

Shimada – where do you think you're going?

Old man 1 – well.. I was just thinking it would be good if we got some fresh air on the roof

Shimada – how can you be so level-headed at a time like this?

0000000000

Back with Takashi's group they were all in the lingerie shop

Rei – y-you hid the weapons here?

Hirano and Takashi were grabbing their guns out from the pile of lingerie. The other girls were dumbstruck with this

Takagi – which one of you came up with this?

Hirano and Takashi pointed at each other. Saeko then smiled and turned to Tetsuya who already has his crossbow and a small bag on his back waist

Saeko – were you in this as well?

Tetsuya looked away with a curvy smile

Tetsuya – I-I was just following the leader's o-orders.. that's all..

Takashi and Hirano all have their guns now

Takashi – we only have about 30 shotgun shells left

Hirano – we don't even have 150 rounds for the rifle. If we start shooting we're going to run out fast. If we want to keep using these, we'll need to find some more ammo somehow

Tetsuya – I don't think the police or the self-defence force have any to give us. Maybe we could find some at a gun shot?

Takagi – good idea, I think there's one south of the castle

Hirano – its probably been looted already, so I wouldn't hope for much

Takashi – hey Hirano, I can understand why you're in a bad mood but-

Hirano – but what!?

Takashi – if there's anything you want to say, say it. I don't want to be your enemy. I'd rather keep my life

Hirano raised an eyebrow

Hirano – you give up pretty easily Komuro

Takashi smiled

Hirano – though I guess I do too

Rei – um.. about the ammo.. I can use my gun like a spear and if we shoot they will surround us anyway. So even without ammo we should be-

Hirano – without ammo though, I cant fight like you guys

Rei – oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean

Takashi – Rei, don't sweat the small stuff like that. Everyone's having a tough time, so its not a big deal

Rei – alright

Tetsuya – if we run out of ammo use my crossbow. I can fight at close range and if you run out of arrows I'll be the one to pull it out from their skulls and toss them back at you

Takagi – oh! That's a great idea! If you can somehow retrieve the arrow of the crossbow you can use it again. Its like a never ending gun!

Hirano – really!? That's amazing! We're gonna be an awesome combo when we do that!

Tetsuya – its all because of you bro, you're awesome yourself

Saeko – I think we should confirm our plans for the future

Tetsuya – I agree

0000000000

Another student with a knife was at the back. He was holding his knife and a bag

Student 1 – you think you guys are going to win alone? Don't treat me like an idiot.. you get what you deserve.. its like you guys got all this ready for me

The other student then arrived

Student 2 – don't open the door!

Student 1 – I can do it. I wont lose. I can beat those monsters or whatever they are

He then opened the door

Student 1 – I CAN DO IT!

0000000000

Back with Takashi's group they were discussing the future plans

Saeko – we had a plan set up! But things have already changed rather than leaving tomorrow morning as planned, we're leaving today as soon as possible. In other words, we cant always count on things working out according to plan

Tetsuya – in that case, we need a plan B. Our current goal is to make sure our and Miyamoto's parents are alright

Takashi – yeah, after Hirano and I checked the second floor emergency stairwell to make sure everything's safe, we'll open the exit

Tetsuya – the first thing is to go to our homes and see if our parents are there. After that we'll think of a safe place to escape with them! In the case that we don't fine them there

Takagi – we should just go to other places close by where they may be! The east police station and Onbetsu Elementary

Shizuka – but what if they're not there either? If that happens..

Takashi's hand was shaking

Rei – I don't really want to think about it.. but we'll end the search there. Then.. we'll just do our best to stay alive

Takagi – don't mind giving up?

Rei – its not giving up. We just.. have other things to worry about

Saeko – if it comes to that, it'll just become a matter of learning to adapt..

Tetsuya – we'll use the bikes to get around for as long as we can. Hirano how should we mobilize? I've heard the military has a term for this. What was it.. R.O- or something?

Hirano grinned

Hirano – R.O.E. Rules of Engagement! The first order of business is to find and join Tetsuya, Komuro, and Miyamoto's parents! We need to act suitably to accomplish that! To reach our goal, we'll have to mobilize like a special forces until and infiltrate the enemy's territory!

Takagi – avoid them at all costs, and if we do run into them..

Alice – run away! Even if you cant run..

Shizuka – you shouldn't react by screaming or shooting

Tetsuya – and if we're forced to fight, only the ones with melee weapons should attack, and when they do attack do it as quite as possible

Rei – it sounds difficult already. I feel so bad making you all come with us

Takashi – I know I've said it before, but from here on its just for me, Tetsuya, and Rei. You guys have no reason to stay with us

Takagi – that's not gonna work

Alice – big brother, you know that doesn't change anything

Shizuka – it is scary out there but I'd rather go out there than be separated from all of you

Hirano – I made something you can put on the shotgun!

Saeko – I'm also in with you guys together

Tears appeared on Rei's eyes

Rei – I guess you guys are right..

Tetsuya – thanks you, everyone. This means a lot to us

Takashi – yeah, thanks

Takashi turned to Hirano

Takashi – what was it that you made for my shotgun Hirano?

Hirano – oh, right! Its just made of some clamps and break pads that are meant to be used with bicycles and skewer.. so it'll probably break after one use

Hirano pointed at the sharp thin object at the end of the shotgun's barrel

Takashi – no.. this is good. It gives me another alternative

Tetsuya – another alternative? It almost sounds like you enjoy the thought

Takashi – I do have a good teacher after all

Alice – uhm.. where's my weapon?

Takashi, Tetsuya, and Hirano went silent

Tetsuya – uhm.. y-you really don't need one Alice

Hirano – yeah! I'm your weapon! Komuro, Tetsuya, and Zeke are too!

Takashi – yeah, you don't have to carry anything!

Alice then smiled

Alice – okay!

Alice then ran up to Takagi again

Tetsuya – but for how long does it take for her not to carry weapons?

Hirano – yeah, she'll have to use some weapon eventually

Takashi – eventually!? Guys she's just a kid! We cant let her use a gun!

Tetsuya – bro, the world is ending. Corpses are coming back to life and started attacking people. If they wont get you the other psychotic living will.

Takashi – but we cant just give a kid a gun!

Tetsuya – if we don't give her a gun, one of them might attack and kill her, if she has a gun she cant fight back

Hirano – Tetsuya has a point Komuro, the world we knew is over. We need to accept its change

Takashi softened his eyes and looked down

Takashi – I know..

Tetsuya – by the way, about Asami. You should try talking to her

Hirano – she called me a four-eyed pig

Tetsuya walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder

Tetsuya – Hirano.. Asami is just in a shock, she didn't mean what she said

Hirano lowered his head, his glasses was illuminating from the light

Hirano – she sounded like she meant it though

Tetsuya – well she didn't. I know that it hurts to be insulted, I really do. But would you, Hirano Kohta our badass sniper shooter, would really let himself be defeated by just words?

Hirano didn't reply, he just turned his head around

Tetsuya – you're stronger than this Hirano, don't let it get to you. As for Asami, I'm sure that when she gets over her shock, she'll apologize to you

Hirano smiled a little

Hirano – thanks Tetsuya

Tetsuya – anytime bro

Takashi – yeah dude, if you're not okay, then we're not. We're in this together

Hirano then smiled

Hirano – alright! Yeah, you guys are right!

Hirano then ran off

Takashi – hurry up!

Tetsuya – don't take too long now!

Takagi then walked up to them as Hirano ran off

Takagi – it could be advantageous if we had a police officer around

Takashi and Tetsuya turned to her

Tetsuya – really?

Takagi – I know you guys are just how you are but that line of thinking will just get in the way! Besides, you have your own relationship issues to worry about. Blood is spilled in human relationship for two reasons. Money and sex

Takashi – sex?

Tetsuya – huh..

Tetsuya imagined Saeko and Takashi imagined Rei

Voice – DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!

They all heard this

0000000000

At the rooftop Asami was sitting all by herself

Asami – Asami's just useless. She always does her best but she's still useless. Her boyfriend left her and she's a failure of a police officer. And even Kohta doesn't like her. What's the point of living when she cant do anything right..?

The old couple arrived at the edge of the rooftop

Old man – here we are. Are you feeling okay?

Old lady – yes, I'm fine

Asami stood up and turned to them

Asami – ah.. what's wrong? Its dangerous over there!

Old man – oh well.. what about you officer? Are you alright?

Asami – um, uh.. she's just a little tired

The old couple then bowed down

Old man – t hank you for everything

Old lady – you helped me stay alive a little longer, thank you

Asami – no, Asa- I mean this officer didn't do anything special! Its Kohta you should be thanking!

Old lady – no its you

Old man – if not for you, we'd be done for already

Asami – no, no, even if Asami wasn't here it wouldn't be any-

Hirano – Asami!

Asami turned to Hirano who just arrived on the rooftop and was panting

Asami – Kohta..?

Hirano – Asami! Come with me!

Asami – ah, uh.. by come with you do you mean.. I'm so glad you- ah, no, I mean.. but Asami, Asami cant be called a real police officer so you just.. I mean, uh..

Asami lowered her head and tears started to fall off her eyes

Asami – Kohta.. you.. take her with you!

Asami then jumped onto Hirano with a hug

Asami – let Asami come with you! Asami wants to stay with Kohta!

Voice – DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!

Hirano and Asami heard this

Hirano – lets go!

Asami – y-yes!

Hirano and Asami ran off. The old couple were still on the roof

Old lady – its so nice being young

Old man – we used to be just like that. I always wanted to have a daughter like her

Old lady – we'll be able to in heaven..

With that the old couple went to the edge and leaped off the roof. They died together

0000000000

At the back the first student stabbed second student and he fell on his knees

Student 2 – y-you fucking shitting me.. that didn't just happen!

The other members of Asami's former group panicked as the second student rolled around

Student 2 – agh! It hurts! Argh! Shit, shit!

The others were too scared to do anything

Man 3 – that little asshole actually stabbed him!

Woman – what should we do..? what should we do!? He's in pain!

Old man – q-quickly! W-We need to wrap it up!

Woman – how!? You do it if you know so much!

Old man – d-don't look at me, I don't know how!

The other man ran off

Man 3 – are you running away!?

Man 2 – I'm gonna go get that nurse!

The second man walked out and saw multiple zombies walking inside the front door

Man 2 – they're here.. oh my god, they're inside! They're coming in through the emergency exit!

The rest of Asami's former group paled. The zombies spread in and overran the first floor. All of the living ones ran up to the second floor

Shimada – grab that furniture over there!

Old man – what!?

Woman – what the hell do we need that for!?

Shimada – we can block the stairs off with it! We have to abandon the first floor!

Man 2 – f-fucking hell.. f-fuck-

The second man tried to run but he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Tetsuya who was holding his machete and looking down on him. Behind Tetsuya is the rest of the group with their weapons and gears

Man 2 – uh.. b- big trouble.. there was a knife- they're in

Tetsuya grabbed the man's shoulders

Tetsuya – get a hold of yourself and tell us what happened, man!

The others saw Shimada and the woman barricading the stairs with furniture and stuff

Takashi – looks like they're giving up the first floor and making a barricade with furniture

Takagi – that wont do shit! There's not enough hands or time. We need to get out of here.

Saeko – we should take the emergency exit. There's one on the second floor

Rei – there's a staircase there

Shizuka – I'm afraid of heights..

Takashi – I'll go ahead! Hirano, you back me up! Don't shoot unless its to save your life!

Man 2 – w-wait! What about us? What should we-

Asami – that's for you to figure out. Its all over.. you're on your own now

Man 2 – huh!?

Asami – right, you need to figure out what to do for yourselves.. y-you should decide what to do on your own. Because Asami's made a big decision. She's going to quit being a police officer

Everyone smiled and Hirano gave a thumps up. Asami's former group then widened their eyes. Saeko then saw something and dashed to it. Behind the barricade there was one zombie and she used her katana to stab its head

Saeko – there is no time! We need to hurry!

Takashi – right, lets go!

They all ran though the hall. The second man followed them just in case

Takashi – this way!

Takashi led the way to the barricade as the others followed

Man 2 – weren't you guys going to escape on your own?

Rei – well yeah! We are, but..

Saeko – an honourable man follows the code of chivalry

Takagi – we always seem to be responsible for everyone else' esprit de corps

At the barricade three zombies already broke through

Shimada – game over!

Takashi – you just gotta hit reset!

Takashi used the pointed object that Hirano attached to the gun and stabbed a zombie's head. An arrow came flying and hit the head of the zombie. It was done by Tetsuya nearby with his crossbow

Tetsuya – bro, look out!

The third one was about to bite Takashi when Asami used her baton and smack it with her baton.

Asami – no!

The others saw this and smiled. Shimada was shocked on the other hand. Asami giggled but two zombies were coming from behind her. Rei then stabbed one with her bayonet

Rei – I hope I never get used to killing like this!

Saeko – look on the bright side

Saeko slashed the other one's head off with a grin on her face

Saeko – at least you're better off.. than me!

Tetsuya then grabbed the arrows and put it on the crossbow's arrow case

Tetsuya – crossbows are nice. As long as you can reach the used arrows you can use it again

Hirano – yeah, its like unlimited

Tetsuya – glad I didn't use this against the hordes. I'll ran out of arrows when that happens

Takagi – you should just use it on small numbers of them

Tetsuya – yeah, that's what I planned

Shimada was amazed at them. He turned to Takashi

Shimada – uh.. can I ask you something?

Takashi – sure I guess

Shimada – what the hell are you guys?

Takashi – oh, well..

Takashi turned to the others. More zombies were climbing the stairs and Tetsuya used his machete this time. Rei and Saeko backed him up with their weapons. Hirano hit a zombie off the edge with the back side of the gun

Takashi – we're high school students, of course

Takagi – they're coming from the over there too!

Takagi grabbed her pistol and aimed at them

Takagi – I'm gonna shoot!

Hirano – ah no! Don't!

Takagi – what now fat ass!? Do you have a better idea!?

Hirano – it-its just that they're more than 50meters away! You don't have any practice with that gun, so even with a stock there's almost no way you'll hit! And besides..

Takagi – what!?

Hirano – you didn't receive any orders to fire from our leader!

Takagi blushed in embarrassment at Takashi as he smirked

Takagi – well geez, I'm sorry!

Takashi – don't be sorry, you made a good observation. I should have noticed them sooner

Takagi – we get it, you're the big guy. But.. what about the ones over there? They'll reach us soon

Takashi – oh..

Takagi – oh!?

Tetsuya – so bro, what now?

Saeko – are we changing plans?

Takashi grinned

Takashi – isn't that what we always do?

Takashi turned to the rest

Takashi – Hirano and the police girl should go secure the emergency exit! Rei and Saya, you cover Ms. Shizuka and Alice! Saeko, Tetsuya, and I will guard the rear!

Alice – big brother, can I bring the bike?

Takashi gave a thumps up and Alice rode it happily

Woman – wh-what about us!? What do we do!?

Takashi – how should I know?

Man 2 – what's that suppose to mean!? You're just gonna leave us!?

Man 1 – you're going to leave an injured person to die!?

Shizuka – its okay, this wound isn't life threatening

Takashi – you can try to escape along with us or you could hide on the roof. Its up to you better decide quick

Old man – I've never seen such irresponsible young people!

Tetsuya pointed his machete at them

Tetsuya – shut the fuck up you old geezer! We're irresponsible? Don't make me laugh! We're responsible with our own lives! If anyone who's irresponsible here that would be you! Do something for yourself and not rely on others! We don't give a fuck if you're old, we cant be looking after your life if we got out hands on our own lives!

Old man – you should respect your elders young man! I'm much older than you!

Tetsuya – I respect whoever respects me! Regardless of age! We're gonna protect _our_ lives, not _your_ lives! We don't give a fuck if you escape, trapped in here, or fuck a pony. You're on your own and that's that, so die slow motherfucker!

Old man – your parents must be ashamed!

Takashi – they might be, but we wont know until we find them. But give us a break here, we're only high school students

That silent the others as Tetsuya grinned

Shimada – I'm getting out of here. There's no point in hanging around here anymore!

Woman – wh-what!? You're running away too!?

Saeko – I don't mean to rush you, but we need to hurry. They're coming

0000000000

At the emergency exit with Hirano and Asami

Asami – Kohta!

Hirano – what is it?

Asami – Asami gets it now. Everything's clear to her

Hirano – what do you mean?

They opened the door to the emergency exit. They then saw dozens of zombies in the parking lot

Tetsuya – th-this his aweful. We wont be able to get out on bikes like this. We need something to draw them away! Maybe if I snipe from here..

Asami thought of an idea

Asami – Asami will be right back!

Hirano – huh? Uh, okay!

Asami and Hirano ran inside and met up with the others

Takagi – what? Did something happen?

Takashi – what's going on?

Asami – there's something Asami needs! Cover her!

Rei – I'll go!

Takashi – good luck!

Asami and Rei arrived at a store

Asami – here it is!

Rei – what are you looking for?

Asami started to search around

Asami – lets see. Regular fireworkd wont work, we need those thongs that blow up with you throw them. What were those called again? Not these, not these either

Rei – you mean cracker balls?

Asami – oh yeah! We need some firecrackers and some of these too!

They put the fireworks in a basket

Rei – why do you need- oh!

Asami put the fireworks in a paper bag

Asami – here, give this to Alice!

Rei- shouldn't we test them first?

Asami – oh right, do you have a lighter?

Rei – I'm in high school!

Asami looked around and saw the old man lighting his cigar. She then took it from him

Old man – what the hell are you doing!?

Asami – sorry, bit in public places..

Asami lit the firecrackers

Asami – smoking is not allowed!

Asami threw the firecrackers. It then blew up and the zombies were led to that direction. Everyone saw this and smiled

Tetsuya – oh nice!

Asami – alright!

Takagi – right! Of course! Why didn't I think of that!?

Alcie – why are you mad, Saya?

Takagi – because I'm me!

Takagi playfully pulled her cheeks again

Asami – here Alice!

Alice – what's that for?

Takagi – just pipe down and ill tell you

Saeko – everyone , they're still coming

Takashi – let get out through the emergency exit!

They all ran off

Woman – how can you leave so suddenly!?

Old man – k-k-kids these days, I swear!

Man 3 – I'm just glad the brats are out of our hair! I'm going to the roof! What about !?

Man 1 – I.. I..

The third man was then grabbed by the zombies and was ate behind the first man

Man – NO! NO! DON'T EAT ME!

Old man – s-stop! Wait for me!

The old man tried to run but was cornered and has his back against the wall

Old – why? how!? Dead bodies coming back and eating people!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!

The zombies were coming in close

Old man – this cant.. this cant be.. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! AAAAGHHH!

The zombies came closer to the old man and eventually surrounded him. The student has still his knife and he stabbed a zombies neck

Student – yes! Yes! If I'm done for then I'm gonna go out like a badass!

He started running forward and swinging his knife but he was surrounded and eaten as well

0000000000


	12. Chapter 12

The second man and the woman followed Takashi and the others

Man 2 – hey kid

Takashi – yeah?

Man 2 – if you actually reach anybody do you think you could..

Takashi – yeah, I'll let you know but we need to get out alive first!

They went through the emergency exit but the second man and the woman climbed up

Takashi – we should stick together!

Man 2 – you know challenge and adventure just aren't my thing. See ya around!

Takashi – good luck then

Asami saw this and frowned

Hirano – we're not abandoning them. They decided to go up their own

Asami then smiled

Tetsuya – we really have no choice but to break through them on foot

Takashi – Saya

Takagi – Tetsuya is right. We should be able to escape if we do this on foot. Ms. Shizuka and the midget should take the centre while Takashi, Bushijima and Tetsuya take the front! Kohta and the police girl are in charge of the rear guard! Miyamoto and I will handle the left and right sides! This formation should be an improvement over the current one! It's the same basic strategy the American army used in Vietnam and Iraq for guarding transport vehicles. Any questions?

Shimada – y-yeah I got one

Takagi – what is it, big mouth?

Shimada – what if those things swarm us?

Takagi – we'll use the cracker balls and firecrackers to keep them away!

Tetsuya – and remember to only use the guns for defence, not offence. Save as much ammo as you can and don't make any noise as possible!

The others agreed to the plan

Takashi – we're set then!

They all ran down the stairs and got on the ground.

Alice – Ms. Shizuka, let me have the bicycle!

Shizuka – okay!

Alice drove forward and threw a couple of cracker balls. It then made an opening for them. They made the formation Takagi said

Saeko – we could use an extra hand here

Takashi – yeah

Tetsuya – this really is a pain in the ass!

Voice – help me!

Asami – ah!

They all turned to where they heard the voice and saw the first student on top of a van. There were multiple zombies around the van trying to reach him. He was crying and shaking

Student – help me! Please help me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Aaahhh!

Tetsuya – that guy..

Takashi – he must be the one who opened the door

Saeko – I don't think anyone else would have

Shimada – guess its up to me

Shimada rested his baseball bat on his right shoulder as he stepped forward

Tetsuya – you just didn't seem like that kind of guy

Shimada grinned

Shimada – aside from letting myself go with that hot nurse, did I ever do anything to make you think I was a bad guy?

Alice – don't do it mister!

Shimada – calling me a mister makes me sound so old

Shimada charged forward

Shimada – I don't need a title!

Saeko – what do we do?

Hirano – there's another 200 or so coming in at 5 o'clock!

Alice – can I use the rest of the fireworks?

Asami bit her lips and ran forward

Asami – Asami's going to back him up!

Hirano – Asami don't!

Asami – Asa- I mean this officer has a duty as a police officer! That's what I understood earlier! I cant just give that up!

Hirano – Komuro!

Takashi – but.. we cant-

Hirano – Komuro!

Takashi – when I say we cant, I mean it! We already had to abandon the people inside! We had to get out! Its no different now!

Back with the student he was still crying for help

Student – help me! Help me!

Shimada then arrived

Shimada – stop crying sissy boy! Fight!

He smacked a zombie head. Behind him were a couple more approaching him. They were then hit by cracker balls as Asami arrived

Shimada – thanks police girl!

Asami – calling me police woman would be more politically correct!

Shimada – sorry about that

Shimada smacked another zombie

Asami – hey, you up there! Come down! Hurry!

The student then came down. The zombies then surrounded them

Shimada – hey! Use some more of those fireworks!

Asami – I already used them all!

Shimada kept on smacking and kicking them away but one zombie bit his left shoulder from behind

Shimada – AAAAHHH!

Asami – NO!

Asami shot the zombie that was biting Shimada. Shimada then pushed it away and turned to the student

Shimada – now's your chance to get out of here! You're on your own now!

Student –b-but what should I.. I don't have any..

Shimada – JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

The student ran away screaming as Shimada was pushed down and eaten

Asami – Mr.. Shimada..

Asami was then cornered between two vehicles and the zombies came closing in. She tried to shoot but she wasn't a good aim and ended up running out of bullets. Asami then saw Takashi and the others. Takashi was fighting against Hirano

Hirano – we cant just leave Asami to die!

Takashi – how many times do I have to tell you!? There's nothing we can do!

Asami – KOHTA!

They all turned to Asami

Asami – I hate you.. I HATE YOU! YOU DISGUST ME! I NEVER LIKED YOU! NEVER! I HATE YOR FAT UGLY GUTS!

Hirano – A-Asami.. you already fired your gun, so yelling like that will only make it worse!

Takashi – she knows, she's doing it on purpose. She wants us to get away

Hirano – but why!?

Takashi – we're still high school students and she's already an adult!

Hirano – a-an adult!? She's only two years older than us!

Tetsuya – she wants us to get away and leave her..

Hirano was shocked to his core

Hirano – n-no.. there's no way we would do that!

Asami continued

Asami – PLEASE! JUST ONE THING! DON'T LET.. DON'T LET..! DON'T LET ASAMI.. BECOME ONE OF THOSE THINGS!

Hirano did the only thing he could do. He got into position and aimed his sniper rifle at Asami

Tears ran down Asami's cheeks

Asami – you always understood me, Kohta.. I love you..

Hirano could see Asami saluting to him through the scope

Hirano – I know, you don't need to say anything, Asami..

Tears also ran down Hirano's cheeks. And with that he pulled the trigger. The others could only lower their heads and frown. Tetsuya who was gritting his teeth was the first one to speak

Tetsuya – lets go..

The others started to get away as Takashi and Tetsuya had to drag the devastated Hirano

0000000000

Later they were running through the streets. A zombie turned to them and without a slight hesitation Hirano shot it. Everyone widened their eyes or gasped at this. Other zombies heard the gunshot and approached them

Takashi – what the hell are you doing Hirano!? Stop shooting!

Takagi – you'll only draw more towards us!

Hirano – I'll be sure to kill of them..

Hirano shot the ones who were approaching them without any emotion. Hirano then turned around

Hirano – no problem, I eat these sons of bitches for breakfast

Takagi – are you crazy!?

Hirano pointed his gun at them and shot the zombie who was behind them

Hirano – piece of cake

Takagi then slapped Hirano

Takagi – shut the fuck up! Get a goddamn hold of yourself!

Hirano – b-but I eat these sons of bitches for-

Takagi slapped him again. This time even harder. His glasses was dropped

Takagi – do you think I don't know that!?

Hirano – b-but.. I have to.. I shot her, so I have to..

Tears started running down Hirano's cheeks

Hirano – I have to shoot, I-I shot her.. se told me to shoot. Asa.. A-Asa..

Hirano grabbed his hand and started to sob. He fell on his knees

Hirano – ASAMI! ASAMI TOLD ME TO DO IT! SHE TOLD ME TO SHOOT! SHE TOLD ME-

Hirano sobbed as the others remained silent

Alice – Kohta!

Hirano – w-what..?

Alice – don't yell like that. They might hear you. And.. and.. I know hw it feels. My daddy died too

Hirano grinded his teeth in sadness. Tetsuya then spoke

Tetsuya – in coming! Behind us!

Saeko and Rei dashed behind and hit them each

Rei – how are we suppose to get through this if our leader's spacing out!?

Takashi – I still have ammo left.. at this rate I'm gonna have to fire. But if I shoot. We have to put off going home

Rei – what!? Why?

Takashi – it looks like we're gonna have to fight our way through an army of them to get home. But we're almost out of ammo

Rei – but- but what about my mom!?

Tetsuya – we'll get to her. Just wait a bit, okay?

Takashi – Ms. Shizuka

Shizuka – yes?

Takashi whispered to her

Takashi – I need you to tell me about Hirano. Do you think he'll be okay? Don't you think he'll ever be back to normal?

Shizuka – the psychology classes I took didn't really talk much about this kind of thing.. but I think he might have combat stress reaction.. shell shock, in other terms. He's already showing symptoms of it

Tetsuya – could you explain what that is?

Shizuka – how would you feel if you were a high school genius who's never failed a test, but when it comes time to take your entrance exams for college you fail every one you take? It feels like that, but 1000 times worse

Saeko thoughts – like when the time Tetsuya and his girlfriend..

Saeko turned to Tetsuya who was frowning

Tetsuya – I-I think I understand..

Saeko – Tetsuya..

Shizuka – do you have the same experience too Tetsuya?

Tetsuya recalled his past. On how his former girlfriend loved him but in truth, she didn't

Tetsuya – yeah.. you could say that

Takashi understood what he meant

Rei – so how did you overcome this?

Tetsuya – it took some time. I would panic a lot, be paranoid all the time, and would break down like Hirano did. I had a friend that comforted me and helped me overcome my situation back then. I guess all Hirano needs is a helping hand. He needs us now and I don't plan on letting him down

Rei – right

Takashi – but we don't have that much time for comfort. They wont let us take our time. We probably could make it to our homes if we pushed ourselves but.. Hirano would probably die on the way there.

The others frown

Tetsuya – if that happens Takagi would probably lose its then its just downhill from there. We'd all die in a single day

Rei – Hirano just had to go crazy didn't he?

Tetsuya – you cant really blame him, I know how it feels like. And it feels like shit, give the guy a break okay?

Rei – fine

Tetsuya – I wont let Hirano die that easily. I'll make sure he lives

Saeko – are you guys finished? I'm afraid we still have an imminent dilemma involving them on our hands

Takashi – yeah, lets go

They started to run

Rei – what about my dad?

Takashi – good thinking. Who better to help us in our time of need than the police!?

They ran through the streets with Hirano barely following behind. Tetsuya was falling behind as well to keep Hirano in check. Saeko and Takashi were the ones who dealt with the zombies in the front

Saeko – so where are we heading now?

Takashi – we need to get to the highway first! They wont be able to surround us there! After that, its off to the east police station!

Saeko – sounds like a blast!

Tetsuya and Hirano caught up to them. Tetsuya then saw Saeko smirking as he saw a couple of zombies ahead. He then grinned

Tetsuya – oh it'll be a blast. Go get em girl!

Saeko – yes sir!

Saeko dashed forward and too zombies at once

Rei kicked a zombie as Takashi hit one with the back of his gun. Tetsuya shot one with his crossbow and picked up the arrows. After that they made out of the corner and onto the highway

Takashi – alright! The road's all clear!

They then heard a gunshot

Shizuka – what was that?

Takagi – gunshot?

Tetsuya – was that the police?

Shizuka – they're okay! The police are still okay!

Rei – I'm sure my dad must be too then! I cant wait to see him!

They all smiled as Alice looked around

Alice – hey, where's Kohta?

Hirano – I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!

They all turned to Hirano in the distance. He was smiling at them

Hirano – I'm done with it all! go on without me!

Takagi – Kohta!

Takashi – fuck!

Tetsuya then hurried to Hirano

Tetsuya – damn it Hirano!

Tetsuya angrily came up to Hirano and let go of is crossbow. The crossbow was strapped to his body so it didn't fall. Tetsuya then grabbed Hirano's shoulder and right punched his stomach. This shocked the others

Hirano – uugh!

Tetsuya then straightened him up and he looked at him in the eyes

Tetsuya – Kohta Hirano! Where are you from private!?

Hirano – uh, T-Tokonosu sir

Tetsuya – Tokonosu, you say? There are only two things that live in Tokonosu! Humans and them! WHICH ONE ARE YOU SOLDIER!?

Hirano – I.. I am..

Tears ran down on Hirano's cheeks and Tetsuya smiled

Tetsuya – you're not in high school now Hirano. You're a soldier now, its your job to protect everyone, just like Asami did! You cant give up like that, Asami sure didn't. So I ask you here private, will you come and fight for your comrades once more?

Hirano then saluted

Hirano – SIR, YES SIR!

Takagi – what the hell? That actually worked? I cant believe that actually worked!

Saeko – now there's the Hirano I know

Rei – Tetsuya!

Shizuka – hooray! Hirano's back!

Takashi saw Hirano and Tetsuya walking towards them

Takashi – I guess we're all ready to go then. Next stop, the east police station!

They all rushed through the road

0000000000

On the road there was a zombie again

Tetsuya – don't you guys know when to quit!?

Tetsuya hit the zombie the zombie with his crossbow. Saeko stabbed the one that next to it.

Takagi – I hate persistent bastards like them.

Saeko – as do I

Alice – do you hate people like that too Ms Shizuka?

Shizuka – well, not always. Sometimes persistence is attractive

Hirano – I guess an adult like you would have experience with that..

Takashi – how exactly did you get on that subject!?

They then arrived at the east police station. They looked around and it was all in ruins

Rei – what's going on!? We heard gunshots earlier!

Takashi – I was preparing for the worst, but I wasn't expecting it to be this bad..

Rei – what do you mean you were prepared for the worst!?

Takashi looked down

Rei – what!? Why aren't you saying anything!?

Tetsuya was about to step in when Saeko blocked him

Tetsuya – Saeko?

Saeko – don't, let your brother handle this as the leader

Takashi – can you try to calm down a little bit so we can talk?

Rei – how do you expect me to calm down at a time like this!? Th-this is where my dad was supposed to be, but now he might be-

Takashi – do you think I don't know how serious this is?

Hirano – mind if I butt in?

They turned to Hirano

Hirano – there are tire tracks in the parking lot and on the road around here

Saeko – so you're saying a lot of cars took off in a hurry

Shizuka – they probably left before the Ee Empee or what ever it was called

Tetsuya – EMP Ms. Shizuka

Shizuka – right!

Hirano – uh, but its possible that they had older cars here that didn't have electronics in them

Takagi – whatever the case, they were out of here before we left the shopping mall

Alice – so everyone's gone?

Takashi – we don't know yet. We need to get in and find out

They went inside and closed the door

Takagi – it looks like the other entrances are closed. So why was this one open?

Tetsuya – guess people were here before and barricaded the place. They then fled the area and left the door opened

Rei – there's a little blood on the floor here. Maybe someone broke in after everyone left

Saeko – so what's our next move?

Takashi – lets try to find any ammo and weapons first, then we'll see if we can find any leads on Rei's dad. That's all I got. Is there anything else we should keep in mind?

Takagi – are you asking me to do the thinking for you?

Takashi – a leader usually has staff to help him strategize

Takagi blushed in embarrassment

Tetsuya – Miyamoto, do you know where they put the guns?

Rei – they probably have a storeroom or something.

Tetsuya – hey Hirano, you're into this kind of stuff, right? Do you know where they'd put the weapons?

Hirano – um, it would have to be somewhere that's easy to get to when they dispatched, so I bet its on the first floor. It'll probably be labelled as an armoury

Tetsuya – right, then let search this floor!

Takashi – why don't we just find a map or something?

Takagi – do you think the police are stupid enough to point out where they keep all their weapons to every schmuck who comes in off the streets?

Saeko – looks like they don't have a description for the room in the back on the left side

Takashi – Hirano, keep an eye out behind us!

Hirano – roger!

Tetsuya, Takashi, and Saeko went through the hall

Saeko – I don't see any evidence that there was a struggle here.. you don't suppose there are still people inside, do you?

Takashi – it seems like a lot of police have been trying to help people outide so I'm not sure. Actually, there were some special forces here that mainly just helped out airport security s they might be okay

Tetsuya – watch out! Up front!

They then saw two zombies came out of a room. Saeko stabbed one and Takashi smacked the other with the back of his gun. Tetsuya wasn't sure but he could've sworn that he saw Saeko grinning while stabbing the zombie

Saeko – these must be the people who broke in after this place was abandoned

Takashi – it looks like a couple that tried to treat themselves after they got bitten by them.. at least they were together to the end

Saeko – a couple?

Takashi pointed at the phone in the male zombie's hand. There was a picture of them when they were alive

Saeko – oh..

Tetsuya – may these two rest in peace

Rei then arrived

Rei – hey Takashi

Takashi – what?

Rei – I just realized that the gun room is probably locked. I bet only people in charge could get in

Takashi – we'll find someway in. we'll break the door down if we have to

They then searched the area and found the gun room

Takashi – here it is!

The other group then arrived

Takashi – its locked alright, it looks like it needs a pass code

Takashi grabbed his shotgun

Takashi – I'll just have to blast it open then

Hirano – stop! It'd take too many shots to do that! And what if a shot ricocheted and hit one of us?

Takashi – oh

Takashi stepped back

Hirano – try shooting the hinges.. ugh, never mind. I doubt we'd be able to get this door open off even with breaching rounds. It looks like the lock power outage-proof, but the EMP probably blew it out..

Tetsuya – I know how, does anyone know the last time they renovated this station?

Rei – it was when my dad got transferred here.. so I guess around when we were in kindergarten?

Tetsuya grinned

Tetsuya – just our luck then

Takagi reached in the bag

Takagi – in that case, its probably not drill-proof. You sure know all about breaking and entering

Tetsuya – what can I say? I had a life before this

Takagi got out a hand-powered drill out the bag. The drill has a pedal due to the electronics not working

Takagi – this knowledge is highly relevant to covert operations

Takagi handed the drill to Tetsuya

Tetsuya – this'll need time

0000000000


End file.
